Diferente
by Lobo Sombra
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si otro aparte de Peeta le hubiera dado otro regalo a Katniss ese día de la lluvia? ¿Los juegos serían iguales? ¿Existirían los amantes trágicos? ¿Qué hay de rebelión? OC Warning
1. Prólogo

**A/N: Esta es una idea que tengo desde hace unos días y se me ocurrio escribirla para ver si les gusta. La mayoría de las escenas son basadas en el libro, solo que yo les puse unos cuántos cambios por aquá y por allá**. **Espero que le guste**.

**Disclaimer: No me pertenecen Los Juegos Del Hambre fueron escritos por Suzanne Collins. Además si fueran míos no escribiría fanfics **

Capítulo 1

**Prólogo**

La tarde de mi encuentro con Aaron Shields fue algo inesperada. Fue durante la peor época posible. Mi padre había muerto en un accidente minero hacía tres meses. Ya pasada el entumecimiento causado por la perdida, el dolor me atacaba de repente haciendo que se me doblaran las rodillas y los sollozos me dejaran sin voz. El distrito nos había concedido una pequeña suma de dinero por compensación de su muerte, lo bastante como para un mes de luto, después mi madre tendría que haber conseguido un trabajo. No lo hizo. Se limitaba a quedarse sentada en una silla, o en la cama. A los once años, con una hermana de siete, me convertí en la cabeza de la familia; no había de otra. Compraba comida en el mercado, la cocinaba como podía, e intentaba que Prim y yo estuviéramos presentables.

La lluvia caía en implacables torrentes de agua helada. Había estado en la cuidad intentando vender algunas de las ropas viejas de bebé de Prim, mi hermana, en el mercado público, sin éxito. Aunque había estado varias veces en el Quemador, el mercado negro, con mi padre, me asustaba demasiado aventurarme sola en aquel lugar sucio y mugriento. La lluvia había empapado la chaqueta de cazador de mi padre que llevaba puesta, y yo me moría de frio. Llevábamos tres días comiendo agua hervida con algunas hojas de menta seca que había encontrado en el fondo del armario; cuando cerró el mercado temblaba tanto que se me cayó la ropa en un charco lleno de lodo, pero no la recogí porque temía que, si me agachaba, no podría volver a levantarme.

No podía volver a casa; allí estaban mi madre con sus ojos sin vida, y mi hermana pequeña, con sus mejillas huecas y labios secos. No podía entrar sin esperanza alguna en aquella habitación llena de humo por culpa de la leña húmeda que encendíamos en la chimenea.

Me encontré tropezando por la calle, detrás de las tiendas en las que vivían la gente más acomodada de la cuidad. Los comerciantes vivían sobre sus negocios, así que, prácticamente me encontraba en sus patios. Recuerdo vagamente la imagen de un perro amarrado a un poste, plantas que esperaban el cesar de la lluvia y unas cabras en un establo.

En el Distrito 12 están prohibidos todo tipo de robos, que se castigan con muerte. A pesar de eso, se me paso por la cabeza que quizás encontrara algo en los cubos de basura, ya que para esos había vía libre. Puede que una hueso en la carnicería o verduras podridas en la verdulería, algo que salvara a mi familia desesperada, dispuesta a comer casi cualquier cosa. Por desgracia acababan de vaciar los botes.

Cuando pase junto a la carnicería, la vista de toda esa carne colgando hizo que se me hiciera agua la boca. Hacía mucho tiempo que no había probado un trozo de carne. Me quede allí, hipnotizada por la visión de toda esa carne tratando de recordar su sabor, hasta que la lluvia me devolvió a la realidad. Levante la tapa del cubo de basura de la carnicería, lo encontré completamente vacío.

De repente, escuche unos gritos provenientes de la tienda, y al levantar la cabeza vi a la señora que era dueña de la carnicería peleando con su hijo menor. Su hija, la mayor, solamente estaba parada sin decir nada con ojos analíticos, pensando en lo que argumentaba su familia. Recuerdo haberme preguntado porque se pelearían. Inesperadamente el chico me señalo a través de la ventana, diciendo algo que no alcance a escuchar. Siguieron discutiendo y yo me senté junto al manzano que había a unos pocos metros de mí. Pasaron los minutos y podía sentir como la vida iba abandonando mi cuerpo, y fue ahí cuando lo vi: un chico de pelo negro asomándose detrás de la puerta trasera. Lo había visto en el colegio, estaba en mi curso, pero no me sabía su nombre. ¿Cómo iba a saberlo? Se juntaba con los chicos de la cuidad, así que ¿Por qué debería saberlo?

Cerró la puerta con un fuerte golpe y se quedó ahí parado, observándome, asegurándose de que todavía estuviera viva. "Que llamen a los agentes de la paz y nos lleven al orfanato-pensé-. O, mejor aún, que muera aquí mismo, bajo la lluvia. Seguramente por eso estaban discutiendo, su madre lo mando a correrme y él no quería hacer el trabajo sucio". No pude hacer estado más equivocada. El chico se acercaba con pasos lentos e inseguros hacia mi dirección. En sus manos traía una bolsa de plástico con carne, tal vez medio o un kilo, no podía decirlo. Cuando llego a donde yo me encontraba, se agacho para ponerse a mi altura y me tendió la bolsa. Su cabello, al igual que se ropa, estaba empapado por la lluvia pero a él no parecía importarle.

Ten-me dijo- Agitando la bolsa frente a mis ojos-. Tómala, la necesitas más que mi familia

Yo simplemente me limite a asentí y agarrar la bolsa. Me quede mirando la carne sin poder creérmelo. Era carne en perfecto estado, estaba fresca y era probable que fuera carne que recibieron de ese mismo día. Sin una palabra más se levantó y regreso a su casa. ¿Acaso quería que yo me lo llevara? Era muy probable porque lo tenía en mis manos. Antes de que nadie más viera lo que paso, me levante, tome la carne y la puse debajo de mi chaqueta y me aleje corriendo a mí casa, que se encontraba en la parte del distrito que llamábamos la Veta.

Cuando llegué, en los ojos de Prim había incredulidad, no podía creer que consiguiera algo así por un puñado de ropa de bebé. Obligue a mi madre a cocinarla y unirse a nosotras una vez que estuviera lista. Al terminar, puse mi ropa a secar junto a la chimenea, me metí a la cama y disfrute una noche de sueños tranquilos. Hasta el día siguiente no se me ocurrió la posibilidad de que el chico me diera la carne a propósito. ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo? Ni siquiera me conocía. En cualquier caso, el simple gesto de darme la comida fue un enorme acto de amabilidad. No podía explicarme sus motivos.

Comimos el resto la carne y fuimos al colegio. Fue como si la primera hubiese llegado de la noche a la mañana: el clima era dulce a cálido, y se podía ver las nubes de nuevo. En clase pase junto al chico por el pasillo, estaba con sus amigos, así que no me hizo caso. Cuando recogí a Prim para volver a casa esa tarde, lo descubrí mirándome desde el otro lado del patio. Nuestras miradas se cruzaron durante unos segundos. Mis ojos grises contra sus ojos azules como el zafiro. El volvió la cabeza y yo baje la vista, avergonzada, y entonces lo vi: el primer diente de león del año. Se me encendí el foco, pensé en todas las horas pasadas en el bosque con mi padre y supe cómo íbamos a sobrevivir.

Perdida en mis propios pensamientos, no lo vi cuando se despidió de sus amigos y se acercó a mí. Alce la vista de nueva cuenta y me percaté de que estaba a un escaso metro de distancia. No sabía que decirle, gracias era una de las cosas que quería expresar, pero las palabras no salían de mi boca.

-Hola- me dice-. Me llamo Aaron, Aaron Shields. ¿Y tú?

-Katniss, Katniss Everdeen- le digo con voz apenas audible. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro cuando dije mi nombre, y yo se la devolví. Su sonrisa era contagiosa.

-¿Fue suficiente?- me pregunto-. Puedo darte más si es necesario. Su pregunta me sorprendió. ¿Me dar quería más? La amabilidad de este chico no tiene límites

-No, fue suficiente, gracias, de verdad muchas gracias

-No hay de que- me dice con voz dulce dándose la media vuelta para alejarse. No podía dejar que se fuera así, siento que es incorrecto. Tengo que encontrar una forma de pagarle. Odio deberle cosas a la gente.

-Espera, ¿Hay alguna forma en que pueda pagártelo?

No…bueno…. sí- me dice dándome la cara otra vez-. Enséñame a cazar

-¿Quieres aprender a cazar?- le digo con incredulidad

-Sí, siempre me ha gustado ir al bosque. Ya lo he visitado unas cuentas veces, pero he tenido un tiempo difícil tratando de explicarle a mi madre que hacia ahí. Ahora podría decirle que estaba cazando carne para el negocio.

-Bueno-le dijo con desconfianza-. Empezaremos mañana con las lecciones

-Excelente-me dice, su sonrisa haciéndose cada vez más grande-. Nos vemos mañana

A partir de ese día, Aaron y yo nos hicimos buenos amigos. Con el paso del tiempo ambos nos hicimos mejores cazadores, siempre ayudándonos el uno al otro. Los primeros meses fueron un poco difíciles, no podía encontrar un arco que se adaptara al tamaño y fuerza de Aaron y crear uno yo mismo era impensable. Tras días de búsqueda, había uno escondido debajo de un tronco en el bosque y fue como si hubiera sido hecho para él. Gracias a fuerza que adquirió con los años sus disparos podían llegar a distancia muy largas, pero tuvimos que trabajar en su puntería, que no era muy buena hasta que logramos casi perfeccionarla.

No fue complicado llevarnos bien, teníamos una conexión y era que ambos éramos diferentes. El con su cabello negro de la Veta y sus ojos azules de comerciante no era como el resto. No pertenecía ni a una parte de la cuidad, ni a la otra. Su padre era una minero y su madre es de cuidad. Su padre, al igual que el mío, murió en un accidente minero. Eso también ayudo, ambos sentíamos el mismo dolor de perdida. Yo por mi parte, era la cabeza de la familia, nadie podía creer que mantuviera a mi familia con vida yo sola. Y por eso era diferente. Solo teníamos un amigo en común y era Madge Undersee. Desde ese día los tres nos sentábamos juntos para el lunch. Nada ni nadie interrumpió nuestra amistad, hasta ahora.


	2. Cosecha

**A/N: Publique esta historia hace unos días y no recibí comentarios. No sabía si tomarlo como una buena o mala señal, así que les voy a dejar otro capítulo. Este es mi primer fanfic así que aprecio sus comentarios. Disfruten de su lectura.**

Capítulo 2

**Cosecha**

Cuando me despierto, el otro lado de la cama está frío. Estiro los dedos buscando el calor de Prim, pero no encuentro nada. Seguro que tuvo pesadillas y se metió en la cama de nuestra madre; claro que sí, hoy es el día de la cosecha.

Me apoyo en un codo y me levanto un poco; para poder verlas. Ambas son de cabello rubio y ojos azules. Mi madre parece más joven cuando duerme; agotada, pero no tan devastada. La cara de Prim es tan fresca como una gota de agua, tan encantadora como la prímula que le da nombre.

Sobre las rodillas de Prim, está el gato más horrible del mundo: hocico aplastado, media oreja arrancada y ojos de un calabacín podrido. Prim le puso Buttercup porque, según ella, su pelaje amarillo era del mismo tono de la flor. Aunque han pasado unos años creo que aún recuerda que intente ahogarlo cuando Prim lo trajo a casa. Lo último que necesitaba era otra boca que alimentar, pero mi hermana me suplico mucho, así que, el gato vivió.

Me bajo de la cama y me pongo las botas de cazar; me pongo también los pantalones y una camisa, meto mi larga trenza en una gorra y tomo la bolsa que utilizo para guardar todo lo que recojo. En la mesa encuentro un quesito de cabra envuelto en hojas de albahaca. Es un regalo de Prim para el día de la cosecha; salgo metiendo con mucho cuidado.

Nuestra casa está casi al final de la Veta, solo tengo que dejar atrás unas cuentas puertas para llegar al campo que llaman la Pradera. Lo que separa la Pradera de los bosques, y todo lo que rodea el Distrito 12, es una alta alambrada metálica con bucles de alambre con púas. En teoría, debería estar electrificada las veinticuatro horas de día, pero en realidad solo tenemo horas por la noche, no suele ser peligroso tocarla. Aun así siempre me tomo un instante para escuchar el zumbido que indique la valla está cargada. Normalmente, como hoy, esta silenciosa como una piedra. Me escondo detrás de un par de arbustos, me tumbo boca abajo y me arrastro por debajo.

En cuanto estoy entre los árboles, recupero un arco y un carcaj de flechas que tenía escondidas en un tronco hueco. Dentro de los bosques, los animales deambulan a sus anchas y existen otros peligrosos. Pero hay comida, si sabes cómo encontrarla. Mi padre lo sabía y se me enseño unas cuantas cosas antes de volar en pedazos es una explosión.

Aunque entrar en el bosque es ilegal y la caza furtiva tiene el peor de los castigos, habría más gente que se arriesgaría si tuviera las armas. En otoño, unas cuantas almas valientes se internan en los bosque para recoger manzanas, siempre lo bastante cerca para volver corriendo al distrito. Casi todos los agentes de la paz se hacen de la vista gorda con los poco que cazamos, ya que están necesitados de carne fresca como los demás. De hecho, están entre nuestros mejores clientes.

En el bosque me esperan las únicas personas con las que puedo ser yo misma: Aaron y Gale. Acelero el paso mientras subo por las colinas hasta nuestro lugar de encuentro. Verlos allí, esperándome, me hace sonreír.

-Hola, Catnip- me saluda Gale

-Eveerden-me saluda Aaron

-Hola, Gale- saludo-. Shields

Los primeros meses, Aaron y yo nos llamábamos por nuestro apellido. No teníamos suficiente confianza como para decirnos por nuestros nombre. Con el paso del tiempo aprendimos a confiar en el otro, pero se quedó la costumbre de hablarnos por nuestro apellido se mantuvo.

-Mira lo que cacé- dice Gale

Sostiene en alto una hogaza de pan con una flecha clavada en el centro, yo me rio. Lo tomo, saco la flecha y aspiro su fragancia que me hace la boca agua. Todavía está caliente.

-¿Qué te costó?- le pregunta Aaron

-Solo una ardilla. Creo que el anciano estaba un poco sentimental hoy. Hasta me deseo buena suerte

-Bueno, todos estamos un poco más emotivos hoy- comento en voz baja

Observo a Gale sacar el cuchillo y cortar el pan; podría ser mi hermano: pelo negro liso, piel aceitunada, incluso tenemos los mismos ojos grises. Pero no somos familia, al menos, no cercana. Untamos un poco de queso en la rebanada y cada quien se come un pedazo.

-Bueno, me tengo que ir-dice Aaron-. Mi madre quiere que regrese temprano para "arreglarme". Solo vine para desearles buena suerte. Adiós. Me da un abrazo de despedida y a Gale le da un apretón de manos. Veo como se aleja y cuando ya no lo puedo ver, dirijo mi atención nuevamente a Gale.

-¿Sabes qué? Podríamos hacerlo- dice Gale en voz baja-. Dejar el distrito, huir y vivir en el bosque. Tu y yo podríamos hacerlo.- No sé cómo responder la idea es muy absurda. ¿Irnos? ¿Cómo iba a dejar a Prim, que es la única persona que estoy segura que quiero? Y Gale está completamente dedicado a su familia. Ninguno dice una palabra más sobre el tema y en silencio decidimos pescar y cazar. Al final tenemos una docena de peces, y un par de conejos y ardillas. Dividimos todo en partes equitativas y fuimos a casa.

En casa me espera una bañera caliente. Me restriego para quitarme la suciedad y el sudor de los bosques. Mi madre me ha sacado uno de vestidos, un suave vestido color azul con zapatos a juego. También dejo que me trence el cabello y me lo coloque sobre la cabeza. Espero a que Prim se arregle y a la una en punto nos dirigimos a la plaza. La asistencia es obligatoria, a no ser que estés a punto de morir.

Me encuentro de pie, un grupo de chicos de dieciséis años de la Veta. Intercambiamos tensos saludos y nos enfocamos nuestra atención en el escenario. Justo cuando el reloj da las 2, el alcalde (papá de mi amiga Madge) sube al podio y empieza a leer el Tratado de Traición. Es la misma historia de todos los años y así no pongo ni un poco de atención.

Localizo a Aaron entre la multitud, y él me devuelve la mirada con una sonrisa y haciendo gestos imitando a nuestra escolta Effie Trinket y yo me rio en voz baja. Para ser una cosecha, al menos esta resultado divertida. Luego se pone serio y aparta la vista.

Ha llegado el momento del sorteo. Effie dice lo de siempre "las damas primero" y se acerca a la urna con los nombres de las chicas. Mete la mano hasta el fondo y saca un papel. Lee el nombre con voz clara alta y clara. Es Primrose Everdeen. La busco con la mirada y la veo, con cara pálida, dando pasitos al escenario. Cuando pasa por mi lado la detengo y la empujo detrás de mí.

-Me presento como voluntaria- grito, con voz ahogada

-¡Expledido!- exclama Effie Trinket-. Sube al escenario

Prim está gritando con histeria detrás de mí y me rodea con sus delgados brazos. Noto que alguien tira de ella por detrás, así que me vuelvo y veo a Gale, que levanta a Prim del suelo mientras ella forcejea en el aire, después lleva a Prim con mi madre. Yo me armo de valor y subo los escalones.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- me pregunta entusiasmada

-Katniss Everdeen- respondo

-Qué día tan emocionante-exclama ella-. Ha llegado el momento de elegir a nuestro tributo masculino- avanza hacia la bola de los chicos con una en la cabeza; después toma la primera papeleta que se encuentra, vuelve al podio y no ni siquiera tengo tiempo de desear que no sea Gale-. Aaron Shields

"Oh, no-pienso-. Él no"

Sin duda hoy la suerte no estaba de mi parte. No solo tengo que pelear a muerte con 23 personas, también debo de pelear con mi mejor amigo. Esta debe ser mi peor pesadillas hasta ahora.

Lo observo avanza hacia el escenario; alto, fornido, cabello negro que le cae en ondas sobre la frente, ojos azules que derretirían a cualquier chica si se lo propone. Debo admitir que es guapo, es baste fuerte y es capaz de cazar. Por la forma en que las chicas susurran cuando pasa a su lado, está claro que lo desean. Me pongo celosa, pero no por lo que la gente pensaría, sino porque no es fácil encontrar buenos amigos que sean también bueno compañeros de caza. La expresión de su cara fue de sorpresa por unos segundos antes de cambiar a aburrimiento, pero en sus ojos pasan un mar de emociones entre ellas, pánico, confusión y determinación, mucha determinación. Effie Trinket pide voluntarios; nadie da un paso adelante.

El alcalde termina de leer el lúgubre Tratado de la Traición, nos indica a Aaron y a mí que nos demos un apretón de mano. La suya es consistente y cálida, igual que unas hogazas de pan. Me mira a los ojos y me aprieta la mano dándome ánimos. Ya habrá tiempo para hablar después; cuando vayamos camino al Capitolio.


	3. Despedidas

Capítulo 3

En cuanto acaba el himno, nos ponen bajo custodia. Una vez dentro del Edificio de Justicia, me conducen a una sala y me dejan sola. Es el lugar más lujoso en el que he estado, tiene gruesas alfombras de pelo, y sofá y sillones de terciopelo. Este es el tiempo que se le concede a los tributos para despedirse de sus seres queridos. No puedo salir con los ojos hinchados y la nariz roja; no puedo permitirme llorar, porque habrá cámaras en la estación de tren. No voy a otorgarles el placer de verme llorar, sin mencionar que a los otros tributos les parecería débil. Tengo que ser fuerte por ellas y para la audiencia.

Mi hermana y mi madre entran primero. Extiendo los brazos hacia Prim, y ella sube a mi regazo y me rodea el cuello con los suyos. Mi madre se sienta a mi lado y nos abraza a las dos. No hablamos por un rato, pero después empiezo a decirles las cosas que tienen que recordar, ya que yo no estaré para ayudarlas. Les dije todo lo que tenían que hacer e incluso le prometí a Prim que intentaría ganar. Después aparece el agente de la paz para decirnos que se ha acabado el tiempo, nos abrazamos tan fuerte que duele y lo único que se me ocurre es:

-Las quiero, las quiero a las dos

Ellas me dicen lo mismo, el agente les ordena que se vayan y cierra la puerta. Escondo la cabeza en uno de los cojines, como si eso pudiera protegerme de todo lo que está ocurriendo.

Alguien más entra en la habitación y, cuando miro, me sorprende ver a Bryanna, la hermana de Aaron. No puedo creer que haya venido a visitarme; al fin y al cabo, pronto estaré en una competencia a muerte con su hermano. Pero nos conocemos un poco, cada vez que iba a la carnicería ella o su madre me recibía. Ella al igual que su hermano tiene sus ojos azules solo que su cabello es castaño como el de su madre. Ella es dos años más grande que nosotros, por lo que, esta fue su última cosecha.

Bryanna se sienta, incomoda, en una de las lujosas sillas. Es probable que acabe de despedirse de su hermano menor, se nota porque tiene los ojos hinchados y la nariz roja.

Saca un paquete envuelto en papel blanco del bolsillo de su vestido y me lo ofrece. Lo abro y encuentro una tira de carne seca, un lujo que no nos podíamos permitir muy seguido.

-Gracias- respondo

No se me acurre que más decir, así que guardamos silencio hasta que llama el agente de la paz. Ella se levanta y tose para aclararse la garganta.

-No perderé de vista a tu hermana. Me asegurare de que coma. Y Katniss… por favor cuida que mi hermano pequeño no haga alguna estupidez

Asiento con la cabeza y observo como se va. Siento que al oírla decir que va a cuidar de Prim desaparece parte de la presión que me oprime el pecho. La gente trata conmigo, pero a ella le tiene cariño. Suficiente cariño como como para mantenerla con vida.

Mi siguiente visita también me resulta un poco inesperada: Madge viene directa hacía mí. No esta llorosa, ni evita el tema, sino que me sorprende el tono urgente de su voz.

-Te dejan llevar una cosa de tu distrito en el estadio, algo que te recuerde a casa. ¿Querrías llevar esto?

Me ofrece una insignia circular de oro que antes le adornaba el vestido. Aunque no le había prestado mucha atención hasta el momento, veo que es un pajarito en pleno vuelo.

-¿Tu insignia?- le pregunto.

-Toma, te lo pondré en el vestido, ¿está bien?- No espera mi respuesta, se inclina y me lo pone-. Katniss, prométeme que lo llevaras en el estadio, ¿sí?

-Sí

Carne seca, insignias… Hoy me están dando todo tipo de regalos. Madge me da otro regalo más: un beso en la mejilla. Después se va y me quedo pensando que quizá, al fin y al cabo, sí era mi amiga.

En último lugar aparece Gale, y aunque no haya nada romántico entre nosotros, cuando abre los brazos no dudo en ir a ellos.

-Escucha-me dice-, no te resultara difícil conseguir un cuchillo, pero tienes que apoderarte de un arco. Es tu mejor opción.

-No siempre los tienen- respondo, pensando en el año en el que solo había mazas con picos con las que los tributos tenían que matarse a golpes.

-Pues fabrica uno. Hasta un arco endeble es mejor que no tener arco

-Ni siquiera sé si habrá madera

-Casi siempre hay madera desde aquel año en que la mitad murió de frio-me responde Gale-. No resultaba muy entretenido

Es cierto, pasamos unos juegos enteros viendo como los jugadores morían congelados por la noche. Apenas aparecían, porque se limitaban a resguardarse y no tenían madera para hogueras.

-Sí, es verdad

-Es como cazar, y eres la mejor cazadora que conozco

-No es como cazar, Gale, están armados. Y piensan.

-Igual que tú, y tienen más práctica, práctica de verdad. Sabes cómo matar

-Pero no personas

-¿De verdad hay tanta diferencia?- pregunta Gale en tono triste

Los agentes de la paz vuelven y se lo llevan cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos. La estación de tren está cerca del Edificio de Justicia, aunque nunca antes había viajado en coche y casi nuca en carro. En la Veta nos desplazamos a pie.

He hecho bien en no llorar, porque le estación de tren está a rebosar de periodistas con cámaras apuntándome a la cara. Pero tengo mucha experiencia en no demostrar mis emociones, y eso es lo que hago. Me veo de reojo en la pantalla de televisión de, y me alegra comprobar que parezco casi aburrida.

Por otro lado, Aaron parece alegre, tiene una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios e incluso de vez en cuando saluda a las cámaras. Me pregunto al instante si será una estrategia para los juegos: parecer encantado de ir a los juegos y una actitud arrogante para después dar la sorpresa luchando. Es la estrategia que los profesionales utilizan y ellos consiguen muchos patrocinadores, no me sorprende que intente la misma táctica.

Tenemos que quedarnos unos minutos en la puerta del tren, mientras las cámaras engullen nuestras imágenes; después nos dejan entrar al vagón y las puertas se cierran detrás de nosotros. El tren empieza a moverse de inmediato.

Al principio, la velocidad me deja sin aliento. Obviamente, nunca había estado en un tren, ya que está prohibido viajar de un distrito a otro, salvo que se trate de tareas aprobadas por el Estado. El tren de tributos es aún más elegante que la habitación del Edificio de Justicia. Cada uno tenemos nuestro propio alojamiento, compuesto por un dormitorio, un vestidor y un baño privado con agua corriente caliente o fría.

Hay cajones llenos de ropa bonita, y Effie Trinket me dice que haga lo que quiera, todo está a mi disposición. Mi única obligación es estar lista para la cena en una hora. Me quito el vestido azul de mi madre y me doy una ducha caliente. Me pongo una camisa y pantalón de color verde obscuro.

En el último segundo me acuerdo de la insignia de oro de Madge y le echo un buen vistazo por primera vez: es como si alguien hubiera creado un pajarito dorado y después lo hubiera rodeado con un anillo. De repente lo reconozco: es un sinsajo.

Mi padre sentía un cariño especial por los sinsajos. Cuando íbamos a cazar, silbaba o cantaba complicadas melodías, y después de una educada pausa, ellos la repetían. No fui capaza de seguir la costumbre después de su muerte. En cualquier caso, ese pajarito tiene algo que me consuela, es como llegar a mi padre conmigo, protegiéndome. Me lo prendo en la camisa y espero a que Effie Trinket venga a recogerme.

Cuando Effie viene, la sigo por un estrecho pasillo hasta llegar a un comedor. Hay una mesa rodeada de platos muy frágiles, y Aaron está sentado esperándonos, con una silla vacía a su lado.

-¿Dónde está Haymitch?- pregunta Effie, en tono alegre

-La última vez que lo vi me dijo que iba a echarse una siesta- responde Aaron

-Bueno ha sido un día agotador- comenta ella, creo que se siente aliviada por la ausencia de Haymitch. ¿Quién la puede culpar?

La cena sigue su curso: una espesa sopa de zanahorias, ensalada verde, chuletas de cordero y puré de patatas, queso, fruta y tarta de chocolate. Yo me atiborro, nunca había visto una comida así, tan buena y abundante, y probablemente lo mejor que puedo hacer es ganar unos kilos para los juegos.

Una vez terminada la comida, tengo que esforzarme por no vomitarla y veo que Aaron también está un poco verde. Nuestros estómagos no están acostumbrados a unos alimentos tan jugosos. Sin embargo estoy dispuesta a aguantar esto.

Vamos a otro compartimento para ver el resumen de las cosechas de todo Panem. Vemos las demás ceremonias una a una, los nombres, los que se ofrecen voluntarios y los que no, que abundan más. Examinamos las caras de los chicos contra los que competiremos y me quedo con algunas: el chico del Distrito 2 que se apresura a presentarse como voluntario, una chica del Distrito 5 con cara astuta, un chico cojo en el Distrito 10, y una chica de doce años en el Distrito 11. Tiene los ojos y la piel obscuros, pero, aparte de eso me recuerda a Prim tanto en tamaño como en comportamiento.

Por último, aparece el Distrito 12: la selección de Prim yo corriendo para presentarme como voluntaria. Veo a Gale quitándomela de encima y a mi misa subiendo al escenario. Después sacan el nombre de Aaron y él ocupa su lugar en silencio, nos damos la mano, ponen el himno y se acaba el programa.

Effie por alguna razón esta disgustada con Haymitch

-Su mentor tiene mucho que aprender sobre la presentación y comportamiento en televisión

-No lo culpo, estaba borracho- responde Aaron riéndose de forma inesperada-. Se emborracha todos los años.

-Todos los días- añado, sin poder reprimir una sonrisa

-Sí, que raro que les parezca tan divertido a los dos. Ya saben que mentor es el contacto con el mundo exterior en estos juegos, el que los aconsejara, les conseguirá patrocinadores y organiza la entrega de cualquier regalo. ¡Haymitch puede suponer entre la vida y la muerte!

En ese preciso instante, Haymitch entra tambaleándose en el compartimiento.

-¿Me he perdido la cena?-pregunta arrastrando las palabras. Después vomita y cae encima de la porquería

-¡Sigan riéndose!- exclama Effie Trinket; acto seguido se levanta de un salto y sale de la habitación.


	4. Viaje en el tren

**A/N: Como podrán darse cuenta yo actualizo muy seguido, y probablemente en unos días actualize diario. Ya casi acabo mis exámenes finales, por lo que tendré aun más tiempo de escribir. Sin nada más que agregar, espero que disfruten de la lectura **

Capítulo 4

Durante unos instantes, Aaron y yo asimilamos la escena de nuestro mentor intentando levantarse del carcho de porquería resbaladiza que ha soltado su estómago. El hedor a vómito y alcohol hacen que se revuelva las tripas. Nos miramos, está claro que Haymitch nos es la gran cosa, pero Effie Trinket tiene razón en algo: una vez en el estadio, solo lo tendremos a él. Llegando a un acuerdo silencioso Aaron y yo lo cogemos por los brazos y lo ayudamos a levantarse.

-¿Tropecé?- pregunta Haymitch-. Huele mal

Se limpia la nariz con la mano y se mancha toda la cara de vómito.

-Vamos a llevarte a tu cuarto para limpiarte un poco- dice Aaron

Lo llevamos de vuelta a su compartimiento medio a empujones, medio rastras. Como no podemos dejarlo sobre la colcha, lo metemos a la bañera y encendemos la ducha; el apenas se entera.

-No pasa nada-me dice Aaron-. Yo me encargo.

No puedo evitar sentirme un poco agradecida, ya que lo que menos me apetece en este mundo es desnuda a Hatmitch, limpiarle la porquería del pelo del pecho y meterlo a la cama.

-Bueno, puedo enviar a una de las personas del Capitolio a ayudarte-le digo, porque hay varias en el tren. Cocinan para nosotros, nos sirven y nos vigilan; cuidarnos es su trabajo.

-No, no las quiero

Asiento y vuelvo a mi cuarto. Entiendo cómo se siente Aaron yo tampoco puedo soportar a la gente del Capitolio. Por lo que le he escuchado decir sobre el Capitolio y sus gobernantes en el bosque, se nota que no les tiene mucho aprecio.

Cuando llego a la habitación, el tren se detiene en un andén para reposar. Me siento en mi cama y saco el paquete de carne seca que me dio Bryanna. Mastico lentamente antes de tragar. Me quedo mirando por la ventana del tren un rato. A lo lejos veo luces de otro distrito. ¿El 7? ¿El 10? No los sé. ¿Qué estarán haciendo Prim y mi madre? ¿Habrán sido capaces de cenar el pescado y las fresas que recogimos? ¿O estará todo intacto en los platos? ¿Habrán visto el resumen de los acontecimientos en la vieja televisión que tenemos pegada a la pared? Seguro han llorado más. ¿Estará siendo mi madre fuerte por Prim?

Pensar en casa me mata de soledad. Ha sido un día interminable. S i consigo dormirme quizá me despierte en el Distrito 12, el lugar donde pertenezco. Seguro que hay muchos camisones en la cómoda, pero me quito la camisa y los pantalones, y me acuesto en ropa interior. Las sábanas son de una tela suave y sedosa, con edredón suave y esponjoso que me calienta de inmediato.

Si voy a llorar será mejor que lo haga ahora; por la mañana podré arreglar el estropicio que me hagan las lágrimas. Sin embargo, no lo consigo, estoy demasiado cansada o entumecida para llorar. Dejo que el tren me meza hasta sumergirme en un sueño.

Está entrando luz gris a través de las cortinas cuando unos golpecitos me despiertan. Oigo la voz de Effie Trinket llamándome para levantarme. Durante un instante intento imaginarme cómo será el interior de la cabeza de esa mujer. ¿Qué pensamientos llenan las horas que esta despierta? ¿Qué sueños tiene por la noche? ¿Cuál será su mayor preocupación? ¿Su maquillaje? ¿Su peinado? No tengo ni idea.

Me vuelvo a poner el traje verde porque no está muy sucio, solo esta arrugado por pasar la noche en el suelo. He dormido con la trenza que me hizo mi madre el día anterior; pero como todavía tiene buen aspecto me la dejo como esta. Da igual: no podemos estar lejos del Capitolio, y cuando lleguemos a la cuidad, mi estilista decidirá el aspecto que voy a tener en la ceremonia de apertura de esta noche. Solo espero que no crea que la desnudez es el último grito de la moda.

Cuando entro al vagón comedor, Effie Trinket se acerca a mí con una taza de café solo, murmurando obscenidades entre dientes. Haymitch se está riendo disimuladamente y Aaron tiene un panecillo en la mano.

-¡Sientate, siéntate! –exclama Haymitch, haciendo señas con la mano

En cuanto lo hago, me sirven una enorme bandeja de comida: huevos, jamón y montañas de papas fritas. Hay un frutero con hielo, para que la fruta se mantenga fresca. También hay un elegante vaso con juego de naranja; bueno, creo que es jugo de naranja. Solo he probado las naranjas una vez, en Año Nuevo, porque mi padre lo compro como un regalo especial. Al lado hay una taza con algo de color marrón intenso que nunca había visto antes.

-Lo llaman chocolate caliente- me dice Aaron-. Está bueno.

Pruebo un trago del líquido caliente, dulce y cremoso, y me recorre un escalofrió. Aunque el resto de la comida me llama, no le hago caso hasta que termino la taza. Veo como Aaron me observa con una sonrisa burlona y yo le saco la lengua como una niña pequeña.

Cuando siento que el estómago me va a estallar, me hecho hacia atrás y observo a mis compañeros de desayuno. Aaron sigue comiendo, troceando un panecillo para mojarlo en el chocolate caliente. Haymitch no le ha prestado mucha atención a su comida, solo está tragándose un vaso de jugo rojo que deja de mezclar con algún tipo de alcohol.

Me doy cuenta de que detesto a este hombre, no es de extrañar que los tributos del Distrito 12 no tengan ni una oportunidad. Algunos de nuestro participantes eran lo bastante fuerte como para intentarlo, pero rara vez conseguimos patrocinadores y él tiene gran parte de la culpa. La gente rica espera tratar con gente más elegante que Haymitch.

-Entonces, ¿se supone que nos vas a aconsejar?- pregunto

-¿Quieres un consejo? Sigue viva

Miro a Aaron y me sorprende encontrarme con una expresión muy dura, cuando normalmente parece tan afable.

-Muy gracioso-dice. De repente, le pega un manotazo al vaso que tiene Haymitch en la mano, y el cristal se hace añicos en el suelo y se desparrama el líquido hacia el fondo del vagón.

Haymitch lo piensa un momento y le tira un puñetazo a Aaron, el fácilmente esquiva el golpe y se lo regresa, dándole en la mandíbula, tirándolo de la silla. El finge que nada sucedió y cuando se vuelve para coger más alcohol, clavo mi cuchillo en la mesa, entre sus dedos y las botellas; casi le corto los dedos. El hombre se hecha hacia atrás y nos mira de reojo.

-Bueno, ¿qué tenemos aquí? ¿De verdad me han tocado un par de luchadores este año?- Después se vuelve hacia mí-. ¿Puedes hacer algo con ese cuchillo, aparte de clavarlo en la mesa?

Mis armas son el arco y flecha, aunque también he pasado bastante tiempo lanzando cuchillos. Fue una de la cosas que Aaron me enseño cuando éramos más jóvenes. Como es el hijo del carnicero aprendió a manejar cuchillos desde muy joven. Él es mejor con los cuchillos, yo soy mejor con el arco y Gale es mejor con las trampas; somos el complemento el uno del otro. Fue como un intercambio de conocimientos, el aprendió a usar un arco y yo aprendí a usar cuchillos. A veces si hiero a un animal con el arco, es mejor clavarle un cuchillo antes de acercarse. Me doy cuenta de que, si quiero ganarme la atención de Haymitch, esté es el momento adecuado para impresionarlo. Arranco el cuchillo lo tomo por la hoja, lo tomo por la hoja y lo lanzo a la pared de enfrente; la verdad es que esperaba clavarlo con fuerza, pero se quedó clavado entre dos paneles de madera, lo que me hace parecer mejor delo que soy.

-Vengan aquí los dos- nos pide Haymitch, señalando con la cabeza al centro de la habitación. Obedecemos, y él da vueltas a nuestro alrededor, tocándonos como si fuéramos animales, comprobando nuestros músculos y examinándonos las caras-. Bueno, no todo está perdido. Parecen estar en forma, y cuando se encarguen de ustedes sus estilistas, serán bastante atractivos.-Aaron y yo no lo ponemos en duda, porque, aunque los Juegos del Hambre no son un concurso de belleza, los tributos con mejor aspecto siempre consiguen más patrocinadores-. Bien, hare un trato con ustedes: si no interfieren con mi bebida, prometo estar lo suficientemente sobrio para ayudarlos, siempre harán todos los que los que les diga.

No es un gran trato, pero sí una paso gigantesco con respecto a lo ocurrido hace diez minutos, cuando no teníamos guía alguna.

-De acuerdo- responde Aaron

-Pues ayúdanos. Cuando lleguemos al estadio, ¿Cuál es la mejor estrategia en la Cornucopia para alguien…?

-Cada cosa a su tiempo. Dentro de unos minutos llegaremos a la estación y estarán en manos de sus estilistas. No les va a gustar lo que hagan, pero, no se resistan.

-Pero…-empiezo a protestar

-No hay peros que valgan- dice Haymitch

Después toma una botella y sale del salón. Me doy cuenta de que debemos estar en un túnel que atraviesa las montañas y lleva hasta el Capitolio. Las montañas forman una barrera natural entre la cuidad y los distritos. Esta ventaja geográfica fue factor decisivo para la derrota de los distritos en la guerra que me ha convertido tributo.

Aaron y yo nos quedamos en silencio mientras el tren sigue su camino. Odio estar encerrada en piedra, me recuerda a las minas y a mi padre, atrapado, incapaz de salir, enterrado por siempre en la oscuridad.

El tren por fin empieza a frenar y una luz brillante inunda el compartimiento. No podemos evitarlo los dos salimos corriendo hacia la ventanilla. Las cámaras no mienten sobre su grandeza. La gente va vestida y peinada de forma extraña, con cara pintada y aspecto de no haberse perdido una comida. Todos los colores parecen artificiales: los rosas, demasiado intensos, los verdes, demasiado brillantes.

La gente empieza a señalarnos con entusiasmo al reconocer el tren de los tributos. Me aparto de la ventanilla, asqueada por su emoción, sabiendo que desean vernos morir. Sin embargo, Aaron se mantiene ahí, empieza a saludar y sonreír a la multitud.

Se da cuenta de que lo miro y se encoge de hombros

-¿Quién sabe? Puedo que uno sea rico

Las piezas no encajan del todo, sus saludos a todos desde que fuimos cosechados y, ahora aquí, de nuevo está intentando ganarse al público, siento que se forma un plan, que no ha aceptado su muerte. Ya está luchando por seguir vivo.


	5. Ceremonia

**A/N: Malas noticias, la fuente de poder de mi computadora se echó a perder (no me pregunten como, no se) y ya no podre actualizar seguido. Tengo que usar la laptop de mi papá para escribir y pues no es lo mismo. Pero no se preocupen seguiré actualizando lo más seguido que pueda. Quejas, comentarios, chistes, sugerencias, todas son aceptadas solo manden un review**

Capítulo 5

Llevo más de tres horas en el Centro de Renovación y todavía no conozco a mi estilista. Al parecer no está interesado en verme hasta que Venia y los demás miembros de mi equipo de preparación no se hayan ocupado de algunos problemas obvios, lo que incluye restregarme el cuerpo con una crema arenosa, darle uniformidad a ms uñas, y sobre todo liberarse de mi vello corporal. No me gusta, tengo la piel irritada, me pica y me siento vulnerable. Sin embargo, he cumplido con mi parte del trato con y no he puesto ni una objeción. Cuando acaban salen disparados del cuarto, diciendo que van a buscar a un tal Cinna.

La puerta se abre y entra un joven que de be ser Cinna. Me sorprende lo normal que parece; casi todos los estilistas que entrevistan están teñidos, pintados y alterados quirúrgicamente, pero Cinna lleva el cabello corto, de su color castaño natural. Viste camisa y pantalones negros sencillos, la única modificación de su aspecto parece ser un delineador de ojos dorado

-Hola, Katniss. Soy Cinna tu estilista- dice en voz baja, sin la afectación típica de Capitolio

-Hola- respondo con precaución-. Eres nuevo ¿verdad? No creo haberte visto antes

-Sí, es mi primer año en los juegos. Bueno, Katniss, hablemos de tu traje para la ceremonia de inauguración. Mi compañera Portia, es la estilista de tu compañero de distrito, Aaron, y estamos pensando en vestirlos a juego. Como sabes, es costumbre que los trajes reflejen a cada distrito.

-Entonces, ¿será un disfraz de minero?- pregunto

-No del todo. Verás, Portia y yo creemos que el tema de minero está muy trillado. Nadie se acordará de ustedes si llevan eso, y los dos pensamos que nuestro trabajo consiste en hacer que los tributos del Distrito 12 sean inolvidables.

_"__Está claro que me toca ir desnuda",_ pienso

-Así que, en vez de en vez de centrarnos en la minería en sí, vamos a centrarnos en el carbón

_"__Desnuda y cubierta de polvo negro"_, pienso de nuevo

-Y, ¿Qué hace el carbón? Se quema- dice Cinna-. No te da miedo el fuego ¿verdad, Katniss?- Ve mi expresión y sonríe

Unas cuentas horas después, estoy vestida con lo que puede ser el vestido más sensacional o mortífero de la ceremonia. Llevo una sencilla malla negra de cuerpo entero que me cubre del cuello hasta los tobillos, con unas botas de cuero cuero brillante. Sin embargo, lo que define el traje es la capa que ondea al viento, con franjas naranjas, amarillas y rojas. Cinna pretende prenderles fuego justo antes de que nuestro carro recorra la cuidad.

-No es fuego de verdad, por supuesto, solo fuego sintético que Portia y yo hemos inventado. Estarás completamente a salvo- me asegura, pero no me convence, es posible que acabe como barbacoa humana cuando lleguemos al centro de la cuidad.

Apenas llevo maquillaje, solo unos cuantos toquecitos de iluminador. Me ha cepillado el cabello y me lo ha recogido en una sola trenza, que es como suelo llevarlo.

-Quiero que el público te reconozca cuando estés en el estadio- dice Cinna en tono soñador-: Katniss, la chica en llamas

Me pasar por la cabeza que la conducta tranquila y normal de Cinna puede estar ocultando a un loco de remate.

Me alivia ver a Aaron en un traje idéntico. Nos llevan al nivel inferior del Centro de Renovación, que es, básicamente un establo gigantesco. La ceremonia inaugural va empezar y están subiendo a las parejas de tributos en unos carros tirados por cuatro caballos, unos animales tan bien entrenados que no necesitan a un jinete que los guie. Cinna y Portia nos condicen a nuestro carro y nos arreglan con cuidado la postura del cuerpo y la caída de las capas.

-¿Qué piensas?- le susurro a Aaron-. Del fuego, quiero decir

-Te arrancare tu capa si tú me arrancas la mía- me responde

-Trato hecho- le digo. Noto que me observa lo que hace que me ponga a la defensiva-. ¿Qué?

-Nada, solamente estaba viendo que te ves hermosa- me dice con tono tranquilo y con una sonrisa tímida en los labios

Siento como el rubor me sube a mis mejillas y miro a todas partes menos a él.

-Gracias- le digo en un susurro-. Tú no te ves tan mal. Cualquier chica del Capitolio querrá patrocinarte, las vas a tener a todas a tus pies como las tenías en el distrito-. Y es verdad, Portia le arreglo su cabello y le puso muy poco maquillaje, todo en conjunto hace que se vea muy varonil.

-Todas menos a una- me dice.

Antes de que pueda contestarle empieza la música de apertura. No cuesta oírla, la ponen a todo volumen por las avenidas del Capitolio. Unas puertas corredizas se abren a las calles llenas de gente. El desfile dura como veinte minutos, donde nos recibirán, tocaran el himno y nos escoltaran al Centro de Entrenamiento, que será nuestra hogar/ prisión hasta que empiecen los juegos.

Los tributos del Distrito 11 acaban de salir cuando Cinna aparece con una antorcha encendida.

-Allá vamos- dice, y, antes de poder reaccionar prende fuego a nuestras capas. Ahogo un grito esperando que llegue el calor, pero solo siento un cosquilleo

Cinna se baja del carro de un salto y tiene una última idea. Nos grita algo que no oigo por culpa de la música, así que vuelve a gritar y gesticula.

-¿Qué dice?- le pregunto a Aaron

-Creo que dijo que nos tomemos de la mano- responde

Me toma de la mano derecha con su izquierda, y los dos miramos a Cinna para confirmarlo. Él asiente y da su aprobación levantando el pulgar; es la último que veo antes de entrar a la cuidad.

Todos se vuelven su atención para mirarnos, apartando su atención su atención de los tres carros que tenemos adelante. Nos veo en una pantalla de televisión y nuestro aspecto me deja sin aliento. Con la escasa luz del crepúsculo el fuego nos ilumina las caras, es como si nuestras dejaran un rastro de llamas detrás. Cinna hizo bien en reducir el maquillaje al mínimo: los dos nos vemos más tractivos, y se nos reconoce perfectamente. Me alegra estar agarrada de Aaron para aguardar el equilibrio, porque él es fuerte, sólido como una roca.

Hasta que entramos al Circulo de la Cuidad no me doy cuenta de que debo de haber estado cortándole la circulación de la mano a Aaron, tan fuerte se la tenía agarrada. Miro nuestros dedos entrelazados y aflojo un poco, pero él me vuelve a coger con fuerza.

-No me sueltes- dice, y la luz del fuego se refleja en sus ojos azules-. Por favor, puede que me caiga de esta cosa.

-Está bien

Así que seguimos agarrados, aunque no puedo evitar sentirme extraña por la forma en la que Cinna nos ha unido. La verdad es que no es justo presentarnos como equipo y después tirarnos a la arena para que nos matemos el uno al otro.

Nuestros caballos nos llevan justo hasta la mansión del presidente Snow, y allí paramos. El presidente, un hombre bajo y delgado con cabello blanco como papel, nos da la bienvenida desde el balcón que tenemos encima. Lo tradicional es enfocar las caras de todos los tributos durante el discurso, pero en la pantalla veo que a Aaron y to salimos más de lo que nos corresponde. Recorremos el círculo una última vez antes de entrar al Centro de Entrenamiento.

En cuanto se cierran las puertas, nos rodean los equipos de preparación, que farfullan no sé qué cosas. Miro a mi alrededor y veo que muchos de los tributos nos están viendo con odio, lo que me confirma mis sospechas de que hemos eclipsado a todos, literalmente. Después aparecen Cinna y Portia , que nos ayudan a bajar del carro, y nos quitan las capas.

De repente me doy cuenta de que sigo pegada y me obligo a abrir los dedo, agarrotados. Los dos nos masajeamos las manos.

-Gracias por sostenerme. No me sentía muy bien ahí arriba- dice Aaron

-No lo parecía. Te juro que no me di cuenta

-Seguro que no le prestaron a tención a nadie más que a ti. Deberías llevar llamas más a menudo, te sienta bien

Después me ofrece una sonrisa de una dulzura tan genuina con el toque justo de timidez, que me hace recordar lo cercana que soy a él. Es la misma sonrisa que me da desde hace años. Me equivoque totalmente, Cinna tenía razón: Somos un equipo.


	6. Entrenamiento

**A/N: Este capítulo es en recompensa por los días que estuve fuera de servicio**

Capítulo 6

El Centro de Entrenamiento tiene una torre diseñada exclusivamente para los tributos y sus equipos. Este será nuestro "hogar" hasta que empiecen los juegos. Cada distrito tiene una planta entera, solo hay que subir a un ascensor y pulsar el botón correspondiente al número del tuyo. Fácil de recordar.

Al parecer las tareas de Effie no concluyen en la estación del tren, sino que Haymitch y ella nos supervisaran hasta que lleguemos al mismísimo campo de batalla. En cierto modo, es una ventaja, al menos se puede contar con ella para que nos lleve de un lado a otro a tiempo, mientras que no hemos visto a Haymitch desde que cerramos nuestro trato en el tren. Seguro que esta inconsciente en alguna parte. Por otro lado, Effie alaba no solo a nuestros trajes sino también a nuestros estilistas y ha estado hablando bien de nosotros todo el día, intentando conseguir patrocinadores.

-Pero he sido muy misteriosa- dice, con los ojos entrecerrados-, porque claro, Haymitch no se ha molestado en contarme su estrategia. Así que les he dicho y fue muy astuto de mi parte: "Bueno, si se ejerce suficiente presión sobre el carbón, se convierte en perla"

Effie esboza una sonrisa tan resplandeciente que no más remedio que alabar con entusiasmo su astucia, aunque se equivoque. El carbón no se convierte en perla porque estas crecen en el interior de los moluscos. Me pregunto si lo sabrán las personas con las que nos ha estado promocionando, a lo mejor tampoco les importa.

Mi alojamiento es más grande que toda mi casa de la Veta, es lujoso: como el vagón del tren. Solo hay una ducha que tiene más de cien botones para controlar la temperatura del agua, la presión, los jabones, el shampoo, aceites y esponjas de masaje. Cuando sales, pisas una alfombrilla que se activa para secarte el cabello con aire.

Programo mi armario para que elija un traje a mi gusto. Si susurras el tipo de comida que quieres de un menú gigantesco en una especie de micrófono, y la comida aparece en menos de un minuto. Recorro la habitación hasta que llaman a la puerta. Es Effie, para decirme que es la hora de cenar.

Cuando entramos en el comedor Aaron, Portia y Cinna están de pie al lado de un balcón en el que se ve toda la cuidad. Me alegra ver a los estilistas, sobre todo, porque me entere de que Haymitch asistirá a la cena.

Un hombre silencioso vestido con túnica blanca nos ofrece copas de vino. Lo rechazo, lo que menos necesito es volverme en una alcohólica como Haymitch. Este último aparece justo cuando están sirviendo la cena. Parece que el también ha pasado por un estilista, porque está limpio, arreglado y más sobrio que nunca, al menos desde que lo conozco.

Mientras parlotean me concentro en la comida: sopa de champiñones, ternera asada, fideos en salsa verde. Los sirvientes, jóvenes vestidos de blanco como el que nos trajo el vino, se mueven de un lado al otro sin decir nada, procurando que los platos siempre estén limpios. Le pregunto a Effie porque no hablan y me contesta que son avox

-¿Qué son los avox?- pregunto sonando estúpida

-Alguien que ha cometido un delito; les cortan la lengua para que no puedan hablar-contesta Haymitch- probablemente es una traidora.

- Y se supone que no debes de hablar con ellos a menos que quiera darle una orden- dice Effie

Nos cómenos una tarta y pasamos a la sala para ver la repetición de la ceremonia que están transmitiendo por la tele. Hay parejas que causan buena impresión, pero ninguna está a nuestra altura

-¿De quién fue la idea de tomarse las manos?- pregunta Haymitch

-De Cinna- responde Portia

-El toque justo de rebeldía. Muy bonito.

¿Rebeldía? Me paro a pensarlo un momento y lo entiendo cuando pienso en las otras parejas, distantes y tensas, sin tocarse o prestarse atención, como si los juegos ya hubieran empezado. Al presentarnos no como adversarios, sino como amigos, hemos destacado tanto como nuestros trajes.

-Mañana por la mañana es la primera sesión de entrenamientos. Reúnanse conmigo en el desayuno y les contare como quiero que se comporten- nos dice a Aaron y a mí-. Ahora vayan a dormir un poco mientras los mayores hablan.

Aaron y yo recorremos juntos el pasillo hasta llegar a nuestras habitaciones. Cuando llegamos a mi puerta, se apoya en el marco, no para impedirme entrar, sino para captar mi atención.

-¿Ya subiste al tejado?- Niego con la cabeza-. Cinna me lo enseño. Desde allí se ve casi toda la cuidad, aunque el viento hace bastante ruido.

Traduzco su comentario como: "Nadie nos oirá hablar allí". La verdad es que yo también tengo la sensación de estar bajo vigilancia.

-¿Podemos subir sin más?

-Claro, vamos

Lo sigo escalera arriba hasta el tejado. Hay una salita con techo abovedado con una puerta que da al exterior. Aaron y yo caminamos hasta el borde del tejado, y yo inclino la cabeza para observar las calles, que están llenas de gentes. Se oyen coches, unos gritos de vez en cuando. En el Distrito 12 ya estaríamos pensando en acostarnos.

-Le pregunte a Cinna porque nos dejaban subir, si no les preocupaba que los tributos saltaran por el borde- me dice Aaron

-¿Y qué te respondió?

-Que no se puede.-Alarga la mano hacia el borde, que parece vacio, se oye un chasquido y la aparta muy deprisa-. Es un tipo de campo eléctrico que te empuja hacia el tejado

-Siempre preocupados por nuestra seguridad-digo. Me pregunto si podemos estar a estas hora aquí, solos. Nunca ha visto a los tributos en el tejado, pero eso no significa que no nos estén grabando-. ¿Crees que nos observan?

-Quiza. Ven a ver el jardín

Del otro lado de la cúpula han construido un jardín con lechos de flores y macetas con árboles. Aquí, en el jardín, en esta noche de viento, basta para ahogar la conversación de dos personas que no quieren ser oídas.

Katniss- me llama. Yo dejo de examinar una flor que tenía en mis manos y lo volteo a ver.- No he sido un gran amigo estos días y… lo lamento. He estado pensando mucho en lo que voy a hacer llegando a la arena, y no me di cuenta de que tal vez necesites a un amigo, alguien con quien hablar.

-No tienes por qué disculparte, yo tampoco he hecho el esfuerzo- le digo avergonzada

-Estas temblando- la temperatura me ha robado el calor del frio, será mejor que nos vayamos- dice quitándose la chaqueta y echándola sobre mis hombros. Bajamos las escalera y es unos instantes hemos llegado a mi puerta, así que le devuelvo la chaqueta-. Nos vemos por la mañana

-Hasta mañana- respondo

Abro la puerta me quito los zapatos y me meto bajo las sabanas sin quitarme la ropa. No he dejado de temblar. Me tapo la cabeza, como si eso me protegiera de todo lo que está pasando, pero, ¿A quién engaño? No hay forma alguna de detener lo juegos

Mi noche se llena de sueños inquietantes, los sueños se mesclaban con imágenes de los juegos anteriores, con mi madre retraída e inalcanzable, y con Prim escuálida y aterrorizada. Me despierto gritándole a mi padre que corra, justo antes de que la mina estallara en mil pedazos.

Salgo de la cama poco a poco y me meto a la ducha, donde pulso botones al azar. En fin, al menos me ha puesto la circulación en marcha. Después de secarme, encuentro un traje que me han dejado delante del armario: pantalones negros, una túnica de manga larga, zapatos de cuero y mi sinsajo. Prendo el sinsajo en mi ropa y me recojo el pelo en una trenza. Es la primera vez que me parezco a mí misma desde la mañana de la cosecha. Eso me calma.

Haymitch no nos dijo una hora exacta para desayunar y nadie me había llamado, pero tengo un hambre que me dirijo al comedor esperando encontrar comida. La mesa principal esta vacía, pero hay una lateral con al menos veinte platos. Junto a la mesa, hay un avox esperando instrucciones. Cuando le pregunto si puede servirme el asiente. Me prepara un plato con huevos, salchichas, y rodajas de melón.

Haymitch y Aaron entran en el comedor y me dan los buenos días, para después llenarse los platos. Me irrita un poco que Aaron lleve exactamente la misma ropa que yo; tengo que comentarle algo a Cinna sobre esto.

El entrenamiento me pone nerviosa. Hay tres días para que los tributos practiquen juntos. La última tarde tendremos que actuar frente a los vigilantes de los juegos.

Despues de comerse varios platos de estofado, Haymitch suspira, saca una botella de su bolsillo, le da un buen trago y apoya los codos obre la mesa.

-Bueno, vayamos al asunto: el entrenamiento. En primer lugar, si quieren, pueden entrenarse por separado. Decídanlo ahora.

-Supon que tienes un habilidad secreta que no quieres que nadie conozca.- Aaron y yo nos miramos el uno al otro. Ambos sabemos las habilidades del otro. No tiene chiste entrenarnos por separado

-Puedes entrenarnos juntos- le digo a Haymitch. Aaron asiente

-De acuerdo, pues denme una idea de lo que pueden hacer

-Yo no sé hacer nada- responde Aaron- a no ser que sacar las cuentas y cortar carne cuente como algo

-Lo siento, pero no cuenta. Katniss, sé que eres buena con el cuchillo

-La verdad es que no, pero se cazar. Con arco y flecha

-¿Y se te da bien? Pregunta Haymitch

-No se me da mal- respondo

-Es excelente- dice Aaron. He pasado horas cazando con ella y la flecha nunca agujerea el cuerpo, siempre le da en el ojo.

-¿Qué haces?- le pregunto, suspicaz

-¿Y qué haces tú? Si quieres que Haymitch te ayude, tiene que saber de lo que eres capaz. No te subestimes.

-¿Y tu que?- pregunto a la defensiva-. Te he visto cargar a los ciervos de más de cuarenta y cinco que hemos cazado. También eres el mejor tirador de cuchillos que he visto en mi vida. Díselo. Sí que sabes hacer algo

-¿Sabes tirar cuchillos?- pregunta Haymitch, interrumpiéndome

-Si- dice Aaron en tono seco

-Demuéstrame tu puntería- sin decir una palabra más. Aaron se levanta y observa la habitación en busca de un objetivo. Agarra su cuchillo, el de Haymitch y el mío.- Recárgate en la pared- le ordena a un avox, el avox vacilante hace lo que le piden, se queda parado claramente nervioso porque no sabe qué va a suceder. Aaron toma uno de los cuchillos y lo lanza con fuerza dándole a la pared, cerca de la cabeza del avox. El avox tiembla de miedo pero no se mueve. Lanza otro cuchillo, que se entierra en el costado derecho del avox, a unos centímetros de la oreja. Repite el proceso pero del otro lado. Cuando acaba, se queda de pie esperando la respuesta de Haymitch. Yo miro con asombro su trabajo, estuvo tan cerca de matar al joven pero sin embargo también estuvo tan lejos, tenía todo calculado.

-Bueno- dice Haymitch, impresionado.- Tu debes de ser el tributo mejor entrenado de estos juegos, incluyendo a los profesionales. ¿Dónde aprendiste a lanzar así?

-Alguien me enseño- dice el, encogiéndose de hombros

-También tienes el combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Solo necesitas un cuchillo, si me atrapan estoy muerta

-¡Pero no lo harán! Porque estaras viviendo en lo alto de un árbol comiendo ardillas, disparando flechas a la gente. Y no te mataran porque ¡yo estaré ahí para protegerte!

Me quedo callada, sus palabras me han robado el aliento no sé qué más decir. Eso era algo que no veía venir. ¿Qué diablos quiere decir? ¿Qué lo necesito para sobrevivir? Sobreviví durante mucho tiempo yo sola. _"Solo porque él te ayudo"_ me recuerda un vocecita en mi interior.

-La gente te ayudara en el estadio. Estarán deseando patrocinarte.- me dice más tranquilo

-Igual que a ti

-No lo entiende- dice Aaron dirigiéndose a Haymitch y poniendo los ojos en blanco-. No entiende el efecto que ejerce en los demás.-Acaricia los nudos de la mesa negándose a mirarme-. Voy a mi habitación- dice saliendo a grande pasos del comedor. Dejándome sola con Haymitch y mis pensamientos


	7. Sesión privada

Capítulo 7

Al cabo de unos minutos Haymitch habla.

-Bueno, ¿acaso ustedes se conocían antes de los juegos?

-Somos mejores amigos- mascullo

-Eso explica sus peleas, parecen que son novios. De nuevo al tema del entrenamiento; Katniss, no podemos garantizar que encuentres arco y flecha pero en la sesión con los Vigilantes asegúrate de mostrarles lo que sabes. Hasta entonces, mantente lejos de los arcos. ¿Aaron también sabe usar el arco?

-Sí

-Entonces va lo mismo para él, deben mantenerse alejados de los cuchillos y los arcos. El pan será…

-¿No debería estar Aaron aquí para contarle el plan?- interrumpo

-No te preocupes por eso, yo se lo contare después. Como iba diciendo, el plan será igual para lod dos: vayan a los entrenamientos en grupos; pasen el tiempo aprendiendo algo que no sepan; tiren lanzas, utilicen espadas, aprendan a hacer buenos nudos. Sin embargo, guárdese lo mejor para las sesiones privadas. ¿Está claro?- Asiento-. Una última cosa, en público quiero que estén juntos en todo momento. Fin de la discusión. Reúnete con Effie en el ascensor a los diez en punto.

Me muerdo el labio y vuelvo a mi habitación. Oigo la voz de Aaron:_"No entiende el efecto que ejerce sobe los demás". _Una parte demi ser, se pregunta si será una piropo, si querrá decir que tengo algún tipo de atractivo. ¿Qué efecto ejerzo en la gente? Esa pregunta me sigue durante toda la mañana y no consigo una respuesta certera.

Son casi las diez. Me cepillo los dientes y me peino de nuevo. Cuando me reúno que Effie y Aaron en el ascensor, noto que me estoy mordiendo las uñas paro de inmediato. Haymitch también está ahí, dándole algunas instrucciones a Aaron, uqe se limita asentir con la cabeza.

Las salas de entrenamiento están bajo el nivel del suelo de nuestro edificio. El trayecto en el ascensor dura menos de un minuto, y después las puertas se abren para dejarnos ver un gimnasio llenos de armas y pistas de obstáculos. Los otros tributos están reunidos en un círculo muy tenso. En la camisa de cada uno se puede leer el número de distrito. Alguien me pone el número doce en la espalda y nos unimos al círculo.

La entrenadora jefa, Atala, nos empieza a explicar los horarios. En cada puesto habrá un experto con habilidad en cuestión, y nosotros podremos ir de una zona a otra como queramos Cuando Atala nos deja irnos, los profesionales van directo a las armas de aspecto más mortífero y las manejan con soltura. Cualquiera de ellos pesa de veinte a cuarenta kilos más que yo.

Aaron me pega un codazo y yo pego un brinco. Sigue a mi lado, como Haymitch probablemente le dijo que hiciera.

-¿Por dónde te gustaría empezar, Everdeen?

-¿Y si atamos unos cuantos nudos, Shields?

-Buena idea

Nos acercamos a un puesto vacío. El entrenador parece encantado de tener alumnos, da la impresión de que la clase no ha tenido mucho éxito. Nos enseña una sencilla que dejaría a cualquier competidor humano colgando de una pierna. Los tres días siguientes nos dedicamos a visitar con tranquilidad los puestos. Aprendimos cosas útiles, desde hacer fuego hasta utilizar espadas (en el caso de Aaron), pasando por fabricar refugios. Eso sí, nos mantenemos alejados de los arcos y los cuchillos, queremos reservarlo para las sesiones privadas.

Tomamos el desayuno y la cena en nuestra planta, pero a mediodía comemos los veinticuatro juntos en el comedor. Colocan la comida alrededor de nosotros en unos carros y cada quien se sirve lo que quiere. Los tributos profesionales tienden a sentarse todos en torno a una mesa, los demás suelen comer solos, como unas ovejas perdidas. Aaron y yo comemos juntos, y mantenemos una conversación amistosa.

-¿Quién te enseño a lanzar cuchillos?- le pregunto

-Un hombre que conocí en los bosques

-¿Qué hacías en el bosque? ¿Qué edad tenías cuando entraste por primera vez?

-Bueno, déjame pensar. Tenía tal vez seis o siete años, mis padres habían tenido una pelea y yo nos quería escuchar los gritos, no lo soporte y salí corriendo de la casa. Corrí hasta encontrarme con la alambrada, pero la distancia no me parecía suficiente, cruce la alambrada y seguí corriendo hasta que mis piernas no pudieron más. Llegue a un lago que me encontré, y me dormí en una casita que había junto a este. Cuando desperté había leña encendida, pero no se encontraba nadie dentro.

De repente escuche una voz cantar, te juro que en ese momento todo el bosque se silenció, era una voz que hacía que hasta los sinsajos se detuvieran a escuchar, una voz que al escucharla te daban ganas de reír y llorar al mismo tiempo. Luego de eso un hombre entro a la casa y me pregunto cómo me llamaba. Yo le dije mi nombre y él se presentó a sí mismo como Astor. Recuerdo que era un amigo de mi padre, lo mencionaba de vez en cuando en la casa.

Tenía un arco con flechas y en su cinturón había un cuchillo, pero no era como los que teníamos en la carnicería era diferente. Vio que mi vista estaba fija en el cuchillo y me lo enseño, el arco igual. Oscureció y me dijo que teníamos que regresar a casa. Cuando me dejo en mi hogar le pregunte si lo volvería y a ver y me contesto que sí. Solo tenía que volver al bosque.

Pase meses de mi tiempo libre buscando ese lago y ese hombre, para asegurarme de que eran reales. Y un día lo vi, estaba cazando, tenía unos conejos y unas ardillas en su mano cuando lo halle. A partir de ese día me enseño, todo lo que se hoy, como: ser silencioso, lanzar cuchillos, nadar. Pasábamos tardes enteras juntos, él me contaba historias de sus hijas y de cómo estaba orgulloso de la mayor porque había aprendido a cazar, yo le decía de mi vida en la carnicería. Incluso, se ofreció a crearme un arco propio, aproximadamente cuando tenía once años pero el… nunca regreso. Meses después me entere de que había muerto en la misma explosión que mi padre. Él era como un segundo padre para mí, lo quería y lo respetaba… aun lo hago-.

Su historia me deja un nudo en la garganta. ¿Acaso será posible? ¿El mismo hombre que le enseño a Aarón a ser silencioso será mi padre? No recuerdo a muchos Astor en la Veta. Todo en su anécdota concordaba con mis recuerdos. Lo entreno para ser un cazador, y cuando murió hizo que nos uniéramos para ser compañeros. Incluso después de su muerte, mi padre me protegía y lo mando a él como una señal.

-Katniss,- me llama al ver que me quede callada por mucho tiempo-. ¿Era el tu padre?

-Sí- respondo en un susurro-. Creo que si

Durante los siguientes días ninguno de nosotros menciona ese día o a mi padre. El tercer día de entrenamiento empiezan a llamarnos durante la comida para nuestras sesiones privadas. Distrito a Distrito, primero el chico y luego la chica. Como siempre, el Distrito 12 se queda al final. Nadie regresa después de la sesión. Permanecemos sentados, en silencio, hasta que llaman a Aaron y él se levanta.

-Recuerda lo que dijo Haymitch dijo sobre tirar cuchillos-digo

-Gracias, lo haré. Y tu dispara bien

Sonrió y asiento con la cabeza, si pierdo me gustaría que Aaron ganara. Sera mejor para nuestro distrito, para Prim y mi madre.

Después de quince minutos, me hablan y entro en el gimnasio. Al instante sé que tengo problemas, porque los Vigilantes llevan demasiado tiempo a aquí dentro y han visto otras veintitrés demostraciones. Además, casi todos ha bebido demasiado vino y se quieren ir a casa.

Escojo un arco y su carcaj a juego y me dirijo al centro del gimnasio y escojo mi primer objetivo: el muñeco de prácticas de cuchillos. Me quedo a cinco centímetros de darle al muñeco y pierdo la poca atención que me había ganado. Le doy en el corazón al resto de los muñecos y veo que algunos vigilantes me dan su aprobación pero otros están más concentrados en un cerdo asado que acaba de llegar.

En ese instante me pongo furiosa, me quema la sangre el que, con mi vida en juego, ni siquiera tengan la decencia de prestarme atención, que me eclipse un cerdo muerto. Sin pensar, saco una flecha del carcaj y la envió directo a la mesa de Vigilantes; la flecha queda clavada en la manzana que tiene el cerdo en la boca y la clava en la pared que hay detrás.

-Gracias por su tiempo- digo; después hago una pequeña reverencia y me dirijo a la salida sin esperar que me den permiso.


	8. Hallazgos

Capítulo 8

De camino al ascensor, me coloco el arco en el hombro y el carcaj en el otro. Después aparto a los avox boquiabiertos que protegen los ascensores y le doy al botón número doce con el puño. Las puertas se cierran y salgo disparada hacia arriba. Consigo llegar a mi planta antes de que las lágrimas empiecen a bajarme por las mejillas. Oigo que los demás me llaman desde el salón, pero salgo corriendo por el vestíbulo hasta llegar a mi cuarto, cierro con seguro y me tiro a la cama. Ahí es cuando empiezo a llorar de verdad.

¡Lo he echado todo a perder! Cualquier rastro de oportunidad que tuviera se desvaneció al disparar esa flecha a los Vigilantes. ¿Qué me harán ahora? ¿Ejecutarme? ¿Detenerme? ¿Cortarme la lengua y convertirme en un avox para que pueda servir a los futuros tributos?

Bueno, ¿qué más da? De todos modos no iba a ganar los juegos, así que ¿qué importa lo que me hagan? Lo que me asusta es lo que puedan hacerle a Prim y a mi madre, lo que puedan hacerle por mi imprudencia.

Hyamitch y Effie están llamando a la puerta; les grito que se vayan y al cabo de un rato lo hacen. Unos minutos después escucho un suave golpe en mi puerta y sé que no es Haymitch ni Effie, pero aun así le grito que se largue. Escucho un ruido proveniente de la cerradura y unos instantes después Aaron entra en mi habitación. Lo volteo a ver incrédula porque abrió mi puerta con todo y que tenia seguro.

-Mi hermana se encerraba mucho en el baño- me dice, antes de acercarse a mí y sentarse junto a mí en la cama-. ¿Todo está bien?

Yo niego con la cabeza, el abre sus brazos y yo no dudo en lanzarme a ellos. Me sienta sobre sus piernas, yo me hago ovillo, escondo mi cara en su hombro y empiezo a llorar sobre su camisa. Nos quedamos así, en esa posición, yo hecha un ovillo y el con sus brazos protectores alrededor de mi cuerpo. Me tardo al menos una hora en llorar todo lo que puedo y conforme pasa el tiempo, me calmo. Me separo un poco de su cuerpo y me doy cuenta de que deje su camisa empapada.

-Lo lamento- le digo, señalando su camisa.

- No te preocupes, está bien- me dice-. Tengo más en mi habitación

Me limpia unas lágrimas con su pulgar y me lleva al baño para que me lave la cara, aunque sigue roja y moteada. Regresamos a mi cuarto y justo cuando me abre la boca para decir algo Effie llama a la puerta para la cena, y decidimos que es mejor ir. Esta noche televisaran los resultados de las puntuaciones y no puedo esconderme para siempre. Me ofrece su mano para salir y yo la tomo.

Todos nos esperan en la meso, incluso Cinna y Portia. Evito mirar a todos los adultos a los ojos mientras tomo a cucharaditas la sopa de pescado; esta salada, como mis lágrimas. Lo que si noto es que Haymitch está mirando nuestras manos, que siguen entrelazadas, y si tiene algo que decir al respecto no lo hace.

Los adultos empiezan a chismorrear sobre el tiempo y yo dejo que Aaron me mire a los ojos. El arquea las cejas, como si preguntara "¿Qué paso?" Seguramente eso me iba a preguntar antes de que Effie lo interrumpiera. Me limito a sacudir la cabeza rápidamente. Después cuando llega el segundo plato escucho a Haymitch decir:

-Bueno, basta de plática. ¿Lo hicieron muy mal hoy?

-Creo que da igual- dice Aaron-. Cuando aparecí nadie se molestó en mirarme; estaban cantando una canción de borrachos, creo. Así que, durante los primeros minutos me dedique a demostrarles mi nueva habilidad con la espada y la otra mitad me dedique a lanzar cuchillos hasta que me dijeron que me podía ir

Eso me hace sentir mejor, Aaron no ataco a los Vigilantes, pero a él también lo provocaron.

-¿Y tú, preciosa?

Por algún motivo, oír que me llama preciosa me molesta lo suficiente como para ser capaz de hablar.

-Les lance una flecha

-¿Que qué?- pregunta Effie con horror. Todos dejan de comer

-Les lance una flecha. Bueno, no a ellos, sino hacia ellos. No me hacían caso mientras disparaba y… perdí la cabeza, así que apunte a la manzana que tenía en la boca un estúpido cerdo asado- dije, desafiante

-¿Y qué te dijeron?- pregunta Cinna, con cautela

-Nada. Bueno, no sé, me fui después de eso.

-¿Sin que te dieran permiso?- pregunta Effie, pasmada

-Me lo di yo misma- respondo

-Qué bueno que les disparaste- me dice Aaron con una sonrisa-. Estuve tentado de dispárales yo mismo.

-Jovencito, ¿Dónde están tus modales?- lo regaña Effie

-Es la verdad, se lo merecen-dice Aaron, encogiendo los hombros-. Su trabajo es prestarnos atención, y solo porque seamos del Distrito 12 no es excusa para no hacernos caso.

-¿Crees que me detendrán?- pregunto

-Lo dudo. A estas alturas sería un problema sustituirte

-¿Y mi familia? ¿Los castigarán?

-No creo. No tendría mucho sentido. Lo más probable es que te hagan la vida imposible en estadio

-Bueno, eso ya no lo han prometido de todas formas-dice Aaron

-Cierto- corrobora Haymitch., y me doy cuenta de que está pasando lo imposible: están tratando de animarme, de repente empieza a reírse-. ¿Qué caras pusieron?

-De pasmados- respondo, empezando a sonreír-. Aterrados. Hmmm… ridículos, al menos algunos.- Una imagen me viene a la cabeza-. Un hombre se cayó en un ponchera.

Hyamitch se ríe a carcajadas, y todos lo imitamos, excepto Effie, aunque está reprimiendo una sonrisa.

-Me darán una mala puntuación- comento

-La puntuación solo importa si es muy buena. Nadie le presta atención a las malas o las mediocres.- explica Portia

-Espero que así interpreten el cuatro que me van a dar- dice Aaron-. Como mucho. De verdad, ¿hay algo menos impresionante que ver a alguien manejar un espada? Es lo mismo que han hecho los profesionales durante años. Casi se me cae en el pie la primera vez que la levante.

Sonrió y me doy cuenta del hambre que tengo. Corto un trozo de cerdo, lo mojo en el puré de papas y empiezo a comer. No pasa nada, mi familia esta salvo. No hay ningún problema.

Después de cenar nos sentamos en el salón para ver como anuncian las puntuaciones por televisión. Primero enseñan la foto del tributo, y debajo ponen la puntuación. Como era de esperar los profesionales están en un rango de ocho a diez. Los demás se ganan aproximadamente un cinco.

El Distrito 12 sale al último, como siempre. Aaron saca un diez, así que, al menos un par de Vigilantes si le hicieron caso. Me clavo las uñas en la palma de mi mano cuando aparece mi cara, esperando lo peor. Entonces sale el número once en la pantalla.

¡Once!

Todos me dan palmadas en la espalda, gritan y me felicitan, aunque a mí no me parece real.

-Tiene que haber un error, ¿Cómo pudo pasar?- le pregunto a Haymitch

-Supongo que les gusto tu genio. Tienen que montar un espectáculo, necesitan jugadores con carácter.

-Katniss, la chica en llamas- dice Cinna y me , ya verás tu vestido para las entrevistas.

-¿Más llamas?

-Más o menos- responde, travieso

Aaron y yo nos felicitamos y nos abrazamos. Los dos lo hemos hecho bien, pero ¿qué significa eso para el otro? ¿Seremos aliados? No hemos hablado sobre alianzas. Escapo a mi cuarto lo más pronto posible y me entierro debajo de las mantas. Me quedo dormida, como si me hubiesen indultado, aliviada y con el número once todavía grabado en la cabeza.

Al amanecer me quedo tumbada en la cama observando cómo sale el sol, hace un día hermoso. Es domingo, día de descanso en casa. Me pregunto si Gale ya estará en el bosque. Normalmente utilizamos los domingos para proveernos toda la semana. Antes de lo que esperaba Effie pasa tocando a mi puerta diciendo uq es un "día, muy, muy, muy importante". Mañana por la noche nos entrevistaran por televisión, así que supongo que nos hablaran de eso.

Me levanto, me doy un ducha rápida prestando más atención a los botones que toco y bajo al comedor. Aaron, Haymitch y Effie ya están ahí, hablando en voz baja, lo que me parece extraño, pero el hambre vence la curiosidad y me lleno el plato antes de unirme a ellos.

Hoy el estofado esta hecho de trozos de cordero y ciruelas pasas, perfecto con un arroz salvaje. Le doy un buen trago al juego de naranja y me limpio la boca.

-Hoy nos prepararan para las entrevistas, ¿no?

-Si –responde Haymitch-. Aunque ha habido un cambio de planes con el enfoque

-¿Cuál?

-Hemos decidido entrenarlos por separado

Bien,- digo, poco convencida-. ¿Cuál es el horario?

-Cada uno tendrá una sesión de cuatro horas con Effie para la presentación, y cuatro horas conmigo para el contenido- dice Haymitch-. Katniss, tu empiezas con Effie

Aunque al principio no me imagino porque Effie necesitaría cuatro horas para enseñarme algo, termino aprovechando hasta el último minuto. Después de la comida Haymitch me lleva al salón, pide que me siente en el sofá y durante las próximas cuatro horas intenta decidir qué hacer conmigo. Al parecer tengo el encanto de una babosa muerta. Cuando terminamos la sesión, no soy nadie.

-Me rindo, preciosa. Limítate a responder las preguntas sin que se den cuenta de lo mucho que los desprecias.

Ceno en mi cuarto, pido una cantidad enorme de manjares y como hasta ponerme mal. Por la mañana aparece mi equipo de preparación, este día le pertenece a Cinna, mi última esperanza.

Mi equipo trabaja conmigo hasta bien entrada la tarde convirtiendo mi piel, peinándome el cabello y maquillarme. Entonces entra Cinna, con lo que supongo, es mi vestido, no lo veo, porque está cubierto.

Mi vestido está cubierto de gemas preciosas de color, rojo amarillo y naranja que reflejan la luz. También tiene piedras azules que acentúan las puntas del dibujo en llamas. El más leve movimiento hace que parezcan envolverme una lenguas de fuego.

-Oh, Cinna- consigo susurrar por fin-. Gracias.

El momento de salir llega muy pronto. Las entrevistas se realizan en el escenario construido delante del Centro de Entrenamiento. A unos pocos minutos, estaré por salir delante una multitud, de cámaras, de todo Panem.

Se abren las puertas del ascensor y vemos que los demás tributos están fila esperando su turno para subir al escenario. Ceasar Flickerman, el hombre que se encarga de las entrevistas desde hace más de cuarenta años, entra en el estadio. El presentador hace unos cuantos chistes para animar a la audiencia y luego se pone manos a la obra. Antes de lo que me gustaría me llaman para subir al escenario central. Acepto el apretón de mano de Caesar y él tiene la decencia de no limpiarse de inmediato en su traje.

-Bueno Katniss, el Capitolio deber ser un gran cambio comparado con el Distrito 12. ¿Qué es lo que más te ha impresionado desde que estas aquí?

¿Qué? ¿Qué dijo? Es como si las palabras no tuvieran sentido. Me desvano los sesos intentado pensar en algo que me haya hecho feliz desde que llegue.

-Es estofado de cordero- consigo decir. Casar se ríe y vagamente me doy cuenta de que la multitud también.

¿El de ciruelas pasas?- pregunta Caesar, y yo asiento-. Yo lo como sin parar- se vuelve hacia la audiencia, horrorizado, con la mano en el estómago-. No se me notara ¿verdad? Bueno, Katniss, ¿Qué te pareció el traje de la ceremonia inaugural?

-¿Quieres decir después de comprobar que no moriría abrasada?

Carcajada del presentador, carcajada del público

-Si, a partir de ahí

-Pensé que Cinna era un genio, que era el traje más maravilloso que había visto.

-Entonces, volvamos al momento de la cosecha- dice en un tono más pausado-. Te presentaste voluntaria. ¿Nos puedes hablar de ella?

-Se llama Prim, tiene doce años y la persona que más amo en este mundo

-¿Qué te dijo después de la cosecha?

-Me pidió que intentara ganar como pudiera

-¿Y qué le respondiste?

-Le jure que lo haría- le dije en apenas un susurro

-Seguro que sí- me dice apretándome la mano-. Te deseo la mejor de las suertes, Katniss Everden, tributo del Diistrito12.

Me paso la primera parte de la entrevista de Aaron aturdida. Él se impecable con su traje negro con adornos de llamas. Veo que tiene al público desde el principio en sus manos.; los oigo reír y gritar. Usa la estrategia de ser hijo de carnicero para comparar los tributos con animales. Empiezo a recuperar la concentración cuando Caesar le pregunta a Aaron que es lo que más extraña de casa.

Aaron vacila un poco y después el sacude la cabeza no muy convencido. Caesar insiste y no le queda remedio más que contestar

-Lo que más extraño de mi distrito es… ver a la chica que me gusta sonreír.

Puedo escuchar como la audiencia suspira al escuchar su respuesta. Los siguientes segundos solo se escuchan los "ohhh" o "ahhh" de las damas.

-Venga, ¿Cómo se llama?- lo anima Caesar

-Bueno, hay una chica- responde el-. Llevo enamorado de ella desde hace cuatro años, pero estoy bastante seguro de que no se ha fijado en mí de esa forma durante todo ese tiempo. Hemos sido amigos desde que eramos jóvenes.

La multitud expresa su simpatía: sabe lo que es un amor no correspondido.

-¿Tiene a otro?

-No lo creo, pero le gusta a muchos chicos

-Entonces te diré lo que tienes que hacer: gana y vuelve a casa. Así ya no podrá rechazarte ¿eh?- lo anima Caesar

-Creo que ganar no funcionaría. Ganar… no ayudara, en mi caso

-¿Por qué no?- pregunta Caesar, perplejo

-Porque… - empieza a balbucear Aaron, y yo siento como mi corazón se acelera por cada segundo que pasa en silencio-. Porque… ella está aquí conmigo.


	9. ¿Aliados o algo más?

Capítulo 9

Durante un momento, las cámaras se quedan clavadas en la cara cabizbaja de Aaron, mientras todos asimilan lo que acaba de decir. Después veo mi cara, boquiabierta, con una mezcla de sorpresa y alegría… un momento ¿Alegría? ¿Por qué estoy feliz de que sea yo? ¡Dios mío, se refiera a mí! Aprieto los labios y miro al suelo, esperando así poder esconder mis emociones que empiezan a surgir de mí. Siento como… mariposas en mi estómago revoloteando de un lado a otro, haciéndome imposible pensar en otra cosa.

-Vaya, eso sí que es mala suerte- dice Caesar, parece sentirlo de verdad

-No es bueno, no- coincide Aaron

-En fin, nadie te puede culpar por ello, es difícil no enamorarse de esa jovencita. ¿Ella lo sabía?

-Hasta ahora, no- responde Aaron, sacudiendo la cabeza

Me atrevo a mirar a la pantalla un segundo, lo bastante para comprobar que mi rubor es perfectamente visible.

-Bueno, te deseo la mejor de las suertes Aaron Shields, y creo que hablo por todo Panem cuando digo que te llevamos en el corazón

El rugido de la gente es ensordecedor; Aaron nos ha borrado a todos del mapa con su declaración de amor por mí. Cuando el público se calla, mi compañero murmura un "gracias" y regresa a su asiento. Nos levantamos para el himno, y no puedo evitar ver que en todas las pantallas aparece una imagen de nosotros dos, separados por unos cuantos metros que, en rostro de los espectadores, deben de parecer insalvables. Pobre pareja trágica.

Después del himno, los tributos nos ponemos en fila para volver al vestíbulo y sus ascensores. Me aseguro de no meterme en el mismo que Aaron. Saliendo de mi ascensor camino a un paso acelerado a mi cuarto, Aaron acaba de salir y me está llamando a gritos. Me detengo y dejo que se acerque para luego empujarlo, pierde su equilibrio y cae al suelo.

-No tenías derecho, ¡No tenías derecho a decir esas cosas de mí!

Los ascensores se abren y entran todos: Effie, Haymitch, Cinna y Portia

-¿Qué está pasando? ¿Te caíste?- le pregunta Effie

- Después de que ella me empujara- responde mientras se levanta

-¿Por qué convertirme en un idiota frente todo el país? Me hizo parecer débil

-¡Te hizo parecer deseable! Y reconozcámoslo tú necesitas mucha ayuda en ese departamento. Eras tan romántica como una roca hasta que él dijo que te quería. Ahora todos te quieren y hablan de ti. Los amantes trágicos del Distrito 12.

-Pero no somos amantes- exclamo. Puedo ver como la cara de Aaron pasa de tranquilidad a tristeza cuando esas palabras salen de mi boca.

-¿A quién le importa?- insiste Haymitch-. No es más que un espectáculo, todo depende de cómo te perciban.

-Tiene razón, Katniss- me dice Cinna

-Tendría que haberlo sabido. Así no hubiera parecido tan estúpida

-No, tu reacción ha sido perfecta. De haberlo sabido, no se hubiera visto tan real- intervino Portia

-Lo que le preocupa es su novio- dice Aaron, malhumorado

-No tengo novio, ya lo sabes- le digo, sabiendo que se refiere a Gale

-¿Ah sí? Deberías decírselo a él, porque él piensa diferente. Además, tú no has dicho que me querías, así que, ¿qué más da?- me dice todo eso, con una tristeza palpable en su voz

Me calmo. Ahora no se pensar si me han usado o me dieron una ventaja. Aaron me ha convertido en objeto de amor, no solo del suyo. Según el ahora tengo muchos admiradores, y si el público cree que estamos enamorados… pero esa es la cuestión. ¿Estamos enamorados? O más bien ¿Estoy enamorada? Tal vez antes de que nos eligieran como tributos pudiera enamorarme de él, pero ahora con la presión de los juegos no puedo permitirme que mis sentimientos me distraigan.

-Después de que dijera que me quería, ¿a ustedes les pareció que podría estar enamorada de él?- les pregunto

-A mi si- contesta Portia-. Por la forma en que evitabas la cámara y el rubor de tus mejillas.

Los otros asienten

-Siento haberte empujado- le digo a Aaron, avergonzada por mi reacción

-Da igual- responde el, encogiéndose de hombros

-Vamos a comer- dice Haymitch y todos los seguimos a la mesa y nos colocamos en nuestros puestos

Cenamos en silencio y después vemos la repetición. Yo parezco presumida y superficial. Luego está el encantador Aaron con su papel de irresistible chico enamorado. Y ahí salgo yo, ruborizada y perpleja, bella gracias a las manos de Cinna, deseable gracias a la confesión de Aaro y trágica por las circunstancias, mires por donde lo mires, imposible de olvidar.

Nos levantamos y antes de irnos a nuestra habitación Aaron le pregunta a Haymitch

-¿Un último consejo?

-Cuando suene el gong, salgan a toda velocidad. Ninguno de los dos es bastante bueno para meterse en el baño de sangre y encuentren agua. ¿Entendido?

-¿Y después?- pregunto

-Sigan vivos- Asentimos. ¿Qué otra cosa podemos hacer?

Cuando voy hacia mi cuarto, Aaron se queda atrás hablando con Portia, cosa que agradezco. No sé cuáles serán nuestras incomodas palabras de despedida, pero puedo esperar para mañana. Me doy una ducha y me quito toda la pintura, maquillaje y aroma de belleza. Me pongo un camisón grueso, como de lana, y me acuesto. En cinco segundos sé que no me quedare dormida. No sirve de nada; pasa una hora, dos, tres y mis parpados se niegan a cerrarse. Cuanto más ansiosa estoy por dormirme, menos lo consigo. Al final estoy tan inquieta que tengo que salir de la cama. Corro por el vestíbulo hacia la puerta que da el tejado, que alguien ha dejado entreabierta. Quizá alguien olvido cerrarla.

El tejado no está iluminado por la noche, pero en cuanto piso el suelo, veo su silueta recortada contra las luces que no dejan brillar al Capitolio. Podría largarme ahora mismo sin que él se diera cuenta; no me oiría con tanto alboroto. Sin embargo, el aire nocturno es tan agradable que no soportaría regresar a mi agobiante jaula.

Avanzo sin hacer ruido por las baldosas; cuando estoy a un metro de él me dice:

-Deberías estar durmiendo- no se vuelve, pero sabe estoy ahí.

_"Maldito sea su oído de cazador" _pienso

-¿Tu tampoco podías dormir?- le pregunto

-No podía dejar de pensar

-¿Piensas en tu familia?

-No- reconoce-. No dejo de preguntarme que pasara mañana. No dejo de preguntarme que será de nosotros

-Seremos aliados ¿no?

-Katniss, yo me he… aliado con los profesionales

Traición. Es lo primero que siento aunque parezca ridículo.

-Pensé que éramos un equipo

-Lo somos. También somos aliados, solo que vamos a trabajar por separado. Veras, si me uno a los profesionales, yo me encargare de mantenerlos lejos de ti. Me asegurare de que no te encuentren. Por favor, tienes que comprenderme.- Y muy a mi pesar lo hago, él me va a proteger de lo que podrían ser las personas más violentas de todos los juegos. Me garantiza mi supervivencia de alguna forma temporal, pero eso no hace que me duela menos. _"¿Por qué esta tan empeñado en defenderme? ¿Acaso será verdad lo que dijo en la entrevista?"_

- Lo que dijiste en tu entrevista… ¿Es verdad?- le pregunto, apenada

-Hasta la última palabra- me responde. Nos quedamos en silencio hasta el decide romperlo-. ¿Si no fuera por los juegos, me habrías dado una oportunidad?

-Si- le respondo quizás demasiado pronto. Tan pronto que me sorprende a mí misma y a él. Me voltea a ver por primera vez desde que llegue. Se acerca a mí y mira a los ojos. Los suyos brillan de una forma que nunca antes había visto: esperanza, amor, dulzura.

-¿Y me darás una oportunidad ahora?- dice, tomándome de la mano. Su cercanía me distrae por unos segundos, puedo sentir el calor que erradica su cuerpo. Como no creo ser capaz de articular una palabra me limito a asentir con la cabeza. Con la otra mano que tiene libre me acaricia la mejilla con ternura. Se inclina un poco, lo suficiente como para que pueda sentir su aliento en mis labios. Sus labios rozan los míos, mandando escalofríos por mi espina dorsal. No sé quién cerró la distancia que separaban nuestros labios, pero lo siguiente que se es que me está besando.

Al principio me quedo helada, porque nunca había besado a un chico antes; este es mi primer beso, pero luego me relaje y empecé a devolverle el beso. Algo cálido y curioso me agita el pecho, algo que hace que desee un segundo. Sin pensarlo, rodeo su cuello con mis brazos atrayéndolo más a mí, cierro mis dedos alrededor de sus cabello. El envuelve sus brazos en mi cintura. No sé cuánto tiempo estamos así, pero solo nos detenemos porque ambos necesitamos aire.

-Aaron, yo…- empiezo a decir pero me interrumpe antes de que pueda seguir hablando

-Lo lamento, no debí actuar así, no estaba pensando. Solo tenía que hacerlo aunque sea una vez

-Yo estoy confundida- le digo-. No puedo permitirme pensar de esta manera, no ahora, con los juegos. No quiero acabar como mi madre… no quiero perderte.- por cada palabra que decía mi voz bajaba de volumen.

-Mírame- me dice, pero yo me niego a mirarlo. Siento como como gentilmente toma mi barbilla y me obliga a alzarla para verlo a los ojos-. No me perderás, ¿okay? No te desharás de mí tan fácilmente.

Su comentario me saca una pequeña sonrisa y asiento. Se inclina una vez más y me da un pequeño beso-. Vamos a dentro, tenemos que descansar.

Bajamos las escalares con las manos entrelazadas y ambos nos quedamos, en silencio frente a la puerta de mi habitación, sin saber muy bien que hacer o decir.

-Quédate conmigo- le pido

-Hasta el final

Lo meto a mi habitación y me acuesto en la cama, me hago a un lado para que tenga espacio para que se tumbe junto a mí. Noto un poco de vacilación en su rostro antes de meterse en la cama conmigo. Al principio fue incomodo, al menos quince centímetros nos separaban, pero tomo confianza y se acomodó junto a mí. Al final, termine usando su hombro como almohada y su otro brazo rodeaba mi cintura. Nunca me había sentido tan segura en los brazos de alguien desde la muerte de mi padre. Nos dormimos así, en los brazos del otro, deseando que el día de mañana no llegara.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A/N: Bueno esta nota me pareció necesaria para aclarar unas cosas:  
1.-Algunos de ustedes pensaran que Katniss es un poco occ en este capítulo, pero lo que yo pienso es que, Katniss actuaba en los juegos porque no realmente no conocía a Peeta. En este fic no dice estar loca y completamente enamorada de él, pero, de cierta forma, admite tener sentimientos hacia él; lo que se me hace lógico porque llevan siendo amigos por más de cuatro años.  
2.- Para lo que se preguntan, el señor que Aaron se encuentra en el bosque, si es el padre de Katniss. Acabando esta historia escribiré un fic que se dedicara a explicar la historia de estos dos.  
3.-Cambie la escena del tejado porque lo de "soy_ algo más que una pieza de sus juegos" _ es algo que Peeta piensa, no Aaron. Además, no me parecía corrector usarlo, los fics son para dejar que nuestra imaginación vuele, y eso quiero hacer.

Creo que eso es todo por ahora, ya saben si quieren decirme un chiste, comentario, queja, sugerencia, o quieren mandarme una carta de odio o una carta que diga que abandone esto, lo que se les ocurra; todas son aceptadas en un review.

Con cariño,

Lobo Sombra


	10. Que comience el juego

Capítulo 10

Cinna viene por mí antes del alba, cuando nos ve a Aaron y a mí acurrucados en mi cama, sale de inmediato, diciendo que nos va a dar unos minutos para despedirnos. Cuando Aaron se levantaba para irse, yo lo abrazo más fuerte para que no se vaya. Puedo sentir como sonríe sin siquiera mirarlo.

-Katniss, me tengo que ir – me dice, poniendo un mechón suelto de cabello detrás de mí oreja.

-Lo sé- le digo con tristeza

-¿Te arrepientes?- me pregunta. Tomo su cara entre mis manos y la atraigo hacia mí para darle un beso.

-Ni un poco- le digo en un susurro

- Me tengo que ir- dice dándome otro beso-. Nos vemos más tarde

- Nos vemos

Sale de la habitación, entra Cinna, me da una túnica sencilla y me acompaña al tejado. Un aerodeslizador aparece de la nada y deja caer una escalera de mano. Pongo pies y manos en el primer escalón y, al instante, me quedo paralizada. Una especie de corriente eléctrica me pega a la escalera hasta que me suben al interior.

Al llegar, una mujer vestida de blanco me inyecta mi dispositivo de seguimiento. Ahora los Vigilantes podrán localizarme en todo momento. No les gustaría perder un tributo. Recogen a Cinna del tejado y la mujer desaparece.

El viaje dura media hora. Después oscurecen las ventanas, lo que nos indica que hemos llegado al estadio. Cinna me peina con mi sencilla trenza, después llega la ropa, la misma para todos los tributos. Me ayuda a vestirme con la ropa interior, los pantalones rojizos, la blusa verde claro, un cinturón marrón y una fina chaqueta negra con capucha que me llega hasta los muslos. Al parecer el material de chaqueta está diseñado para aprovechar el calor corporal, así que sospecho que me esperan noches frías Las botas son de cuero suave, perfectas para correr.

Cuando creo que he acabado, Cinna se saca del bolsillo la insignia del sinsajo dorado. Se me había olvidado por completo.

-¿De dónde lo sacaste?- le pregunto

- De tu traje de entrenamiento- responde-. Es el símbolo de tu distrito, ¿no?- Asiento, y él me lo coloca en la camisa.

Nos quedamos en silencio hasta que una voz femenina nos anuncia que ha llegado la hora de prepararnos para el lanzamiento. Me acerco a la placa metálica.

-Recuerda lo que dijo Haymitch sobre encontrar agua. Lo demás saldrá solo- dice-. Y recuerda: aunque no se me permite apostar, si pudiera, apostaría por ti.

-¿De verdad?- susurro

-De verdad. Buena suerte, chica en llamas

Entonces me rodea un cilindro de cristal que empieza a elevarse, y durante unos quince segundos me encuentro totalmente a oscuras. Después noto que la placa metálica sale del cilindro y me lleva hasta la luz del sol, que me deslumbra, solo estoy consciente de un fuerte viento con aroma a pino.

En ese momento oigo la voz del legendario presentador Claudius Templesmith:

-Damas y caballeros, ¡que empiecen los Septuagésimos Cuartos Juegos del Hambre!

Sesenta segundos. Sesenta segundos para observar el anillo de tributos, todos a la misma distancia de la Cornucopia. Estamos en un terreno despejado y llano, una llanura de tierra aplanada. Detrás de los tributos que tengo enfrente no veo nada, lo que indica que hay una pendiente o un acantilado. A mi derecha hay un lago. A la izquierda, hay unos ralos bosques de pinos. Esa es la dirección que Haymitch querría que tomara.

A unos quince metro de mi hay una mochila de color naranja intenso, y me llevare eso, solo porque no soporto la idea de irme con las manos vacías. Entonces, veo a Aaron, que está a cinco tributos a mi derecha; a pesar de la distancia, sé que me está mirando. Señalo la mochila con la cabeza, el asiente y veo que sus labios forman la frase "Ten cuidado" sin hacer ruido alguno. Centro mi atención de nuevo en la mochila, suena el gong y me lanzo hacia delante, recojo un cuadro de plástico y una hogaza de pan. Avanzo los quince metros y agarro la mochila.

Un chico, creo que del Distrito 9, intenta agarrar la mochila a la vez que yo y, durante un breve instante, los dos tiramos de ella. Entonces el tose y me llena la cara de sangre. Doy un tambaleante paso atrás, el chico cae al suelo y veo el cuchillo que sobresale de su espalda. Los demás tributos han llegado a la Cornucopia y están dispersándose para atacar. Aaron está a unos diez metros de mí y lleva media docena de cuchillos en la mano. Voltea rápidamente de un lado a otro y lanza un cuchillo en mi dirección antes de darse la vuelta para atacar a alguien más. Tomo el cuchillo que me dio, me echo la mochila al hombro y corro a toda velocidad hacia los bosques. Sonrió y pienso "_Gracias por el cuchillo"._

Al borde del bosque me vuelvo un instante para examinar el campo de batalla; hay unos doce tributos luchando en el cuerno y algunos muertos tirados en el suelo. Los que han huido desaparecen en los árboles o el vacío que veo al otro lado. Durante las horas siguientes voy alternando las carreras con los paseos para alejarme de los tributos. Conseguí meterme el platico en la manga, mientras camino, lo doblo bien y me guardo en el bolsillo. También saco el cuchillo ( es bueno, tiene una larga hoja afilada y con dientes cerca del mango) y lo meto en el cinturón.

El bosque empieza a evolucionar y los pinos se mezclan con una variedad de árboles. El suelo baja en pendiente, cosa que no me gusta mucho, me hace sentir atrapada. En cualquier caso, no tengo elección, así que sigo.

A la última hora de la tarde empiezo a oír los cañones. Por fin debe de haber acabado la batalla en la Cornucopia. Me permito una pausa, entre jadeos, para contar las muertes. Uno…, dos…, tres…, y así hasta llegar al número once. Once muertos en total; quedan trece por jugar. Me rasco la sangre seca que el chico del Distrito 9 me tosió. Sin duda, murió. ¿Qué habrá sido de Aaron? ¿Cómo se sentirá haber matado a un chico por primera vez? ¿Habrá matado a alguien más? ¿Está vivo? Probablemente ya se unió a los profesionales como me dijo que haría.

Dejo caer junto a mí la mochila, agotada. De todos modos, necesito revisarla antes de que caiga la noche y ver que tengo para trabajar. Saco con cuidado las provisiones: un fino saco de dormir negro que guarda el calor corporal, un paquete de galletas saladas, un paquete de pequeñas tiras de cecina de vaca, una botella de yodo, una caja de cerillos de madera, un pequeño rollo de alambre, unas gafas de sol y una botella de plástico con tapón para llenarla de agua, aunque esta vacía.

Nada de agua. ¿Tanto les habría costado llenar la botella? Me doy cuenta de lo seca que tengo la garganta y la boca, de las grietas de los labios. El consejo de Hatmitch de encontrar agua de inmediato no era arbitrario: no duraré mucho sin ella. Vuelvo a meter las cosas en la mochila, pero me detengo cuando mi mano se encuentra con la cecina. Me recuerda mucho a él; recuerdo todas nuestras conversaciones en la carnicería, las horas pasadas en el bosque, su hermana dándome carne seca Todo eso parece haber pasado hace una eternidad.

Al cabo de una hora está claro que tengo que encontrar un sitio para dormir. Las criaturas de la noche salen de sus guaridas. Antes de acampar, saco mi alambre y coloco dos trampas de lazo en los arbustos. Sé que es arriesgado, pero no gastare mi preciado tesoro de galleta y cecina. En cualquier caso, camino otros cinco minutos antes de detenerme.

Escojo mi árbol con cuidado, un sauce no muy alto, aunque colocado en un bosquecillo con otros sauces, de modo que pueda ocultarme entre las largas ramas colgantes. Tardo un rato, pero consigo colocar el saco de una forma relativamente cómoda y me meto dentro. Como precaución, me quito el cinturón, lo paso por la rama y el saco, y me lo ato a la cintura. Así, si ruedo mientras duermo, no caeré al suelo. Conforme cae la noche, la temperatura baja en picado. A pesar del riego que corrí al recoger la mochila, sé que hice lo correcto, porque este saco de dormir en el que se refleja el calor de mi cuerpo para devolvérmelo no tiene precio.

Justo al caer la noche oigo el himno que precede a la las bajas. Respiro hondo conforme surgen los rostros de los once tributos muertos y voy contándolos con los dedos.

La primera es la chica del Distrito 3, lo que significa que los profesionales del Distrit siguen vivos. Después el chico del 4. El chico del 5… supongo que la chica con cara de comadreja ha sobrevivido. Los dos tributos del 6 y 7. El chico del 8. Los dos del 9 y la chica del Distrito 10. Vuelven a poner el sello del Capitolio, después me quedo a obscuras y regresan los ruidos del bosque.

Me alivia saber que Aaron está vivo. Once muertos y ninguno del 12. Intento repasar quien queda: cinco tributos profesionales; la comadreja, Thresh, Rue, Aaron. Con eso somos diez, mañana intentare averiguar los tres que me faltan. Dejo que los músculos se me relajen poco a poco. Se me cierran los ojos. Lo último que pienso es que es una suerte que no ronque.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Aquí les dejo otro capítulo, espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo disfruto escribirlo. ¿Qué pasara cuando Katniss se encuentre con los profesionales? ¿Qué hará Aaron? Todo eso sucederá en el próximo capítulo.

Review con sus pensamientos son muy apreciados. ¿Les ha gustado la historia hasta ahora? ¿Debería cambiar algo? He pensado en cambiar el summary pero no se me ocurren ideas, tal vez ustedes pueden ayudarme. Mándenme sus ideas y el que me parezca más convincente y que más se acople a la historia lo pondré.

Lobo Sombra


	11. Incendio

Capítulo 11

¡Crac! El ruido de una rama remota me despierta. ¿Cuánto llevo dormida? ¿Cuatro? ¿Cinco horas? ¡Crac! ¡Crac! Calculo que está a varios metros a mi derecha. Me vuelvo hacia allí lentamente y sin hacer ruido. Veo una chispa y el inicio de una pequeña fogata. Un par de manos se calientan encima, aunque no distingo nada más.

Tengo que morderme los labios para no gritar todas las groserías que se me. ¿En que estará pensando? Es como agitar una bandera y gritar "Vengan por mí". Sé que hace frio y que no todos tienen un saco de dormir, pero hay que apretar los dientes y aguantar hasta el alba. Entonces lo oigo: vares pares de pies que echan a correr.

El de la hoguera debe de haberse quedado dormido. Caen sobre ella antes de que pudiera escapar: ahora sé que es una chica, porque oigo sus súplicas y el grito de dolor que las acalla. Después hay risas y felicitaciones de varias voces. Alguien grita: "Doce menos, quedan once". Los demás vitorean. Durante un momento escucho registrar a la chica en busca de provisiones. Por sus comentarios sé que no han encontrado nada bueno.

-Sera mejor que nos vayamos antes de que el cadáver apeste.

Estoy casi segura de que es el chico del Distrito 2. Oigo murmullos de aprobación y, horrorizada, veo que se dirigen en mi dirección. Si siguen avanzando pasaran por debajo de mí y desaparecerán en un minuto. Entonces, los profesionales se detienen en el claro a diez metro de mi árbol. ¿Me habrán visto? No, todavía no. Por sus palabras sé que tienen la cabeza en otra parte.

-¿No tendríamos que haber oído ya el cañonazo?

-Yo diría que sí, no hay nada que les impida bajar de inmediato.

-A no ser que no esté muerta

-Está muerta, la atravesé yo mismo

-Entonces, ¿qué pasa con el cañonazo?

-Alguien debería volver y asegurarse de que está muerta

-¡Dije que está muerta!

Empieza una discusión, hasta que unos de los tributos silencia a los demás.

-¡Estamos perdiendo el tiempo! ¡Ire a rematarla y seguiremos moviéndonos!

Aaron

-Venga, chico amoroso- le dice el del Distrito 2-, compruébalo tu mismo.

Veo de reojo a Aaron, iluminado por una antorcha, dirigiéndose a la chica de la hoguera. Tiene una venda ensangrentada en el brazo, pero aparte de eso parece estar en buenas condiciones. Siento como un poco de alivio recorre mi cuerpo, esta salvo, relativamente, solo tiene heridas menores. Los tributos profesionales guardan silencio hasta que sale de su alcance, para después hablar en voz baja.

-¿Por qué no lo matamos ya y acabamos con esto?

-Deja que se quede. Sabe lanzar cuchillos, maneja la espada y he observado que mira mucho el arco, quizá sabe utilizarlo. Además, he hecho un trato con él.

¿Trato? ¿Qué trato? ¿Porque Aaron no me hablo de él en el tejado?

-¿Qué trato? ¿Por qué no nos dijiste esto antes?

-Porque no es de su incumbencia

- Sin mencionar que, es nuestra mejor posibilidad para encontrarla

Tardo un momento en darme cuenta de que hablan de mí. _"Si tan solo supieran"_ pienso.

-Ojala superamos como consiguió un once

-Seguro que el chico amoroso sabe

Se callan al oír que vuelve Aaron

-¿Estaba muerta?- le pregunta el chico del Distrito 2

-No, pero ahora si- responde Aaron. En ese momento suena el cañonazo-. ¿Nos vamos?

La manada de profesionales sale corriendo justo cuando despunta el alba y los cantos de los pájaros llenan el aire. Necesito bajar, seguir adelante, pero, por un momento, me quedo tumbada donde estoy, digiriéndome lo que escuche La chica que hay que tomarse enserio ha conseguido un once; porque sabe usar el arco. Aaron lo sabe mejor que nadie. Me alegra que no se lo haya dicho, así, tengo una ventaja sobre ellos.

De repente, un aerodeslizador se materializa sobre la hoguera moribunda y de él bajan unas enormes garras metálicas. Poco a poco, con cuidado, meten a la chica muerta en el aparato y después desaparece.

Salgo como puedo del saco de dormir, lo enrollo y lo meto en la mochila. Mientras me ocultaba la noche, el saco y las ramas de sauce, las cámaras no podrían haber obtenido una buena imagen de mí, pero sé que deben de estar siguiéndome. En cuanto toque el suelo, tengo garantizado un primer plano.

La audiencia habrá estado como loca, sabiendo que estaba en el árbol, que escuche la conversación de los profesionales y que "descubrí" que Aaron está con ellos. Salgo del follaje y llego a una zona de iluminada por el alba, me detengo un segundo para que las cámaras puedan captarme, inclino la cabeza ligeramente a un lado y sonrió con suficiencia. ¡A ver si descubren lo que significa!

Estoy a punto de marcharme cuando pienso en las trampas. La recompensa en un bueno conejo. En un segundo limpio y destripo al animal. Me encantaría encender un fuego comer conejo crudo puede darme taluremia; entonces me acuerdo de la chica. Corro de vuelta a su campamento y, efectivamente, las brasas aún están calientes. Corto el conejo y lo pongo sobre las brasas.

Mientras se asa el conejo, machaco parte de una rama quemada y me pongo a camuflar la mochila naranja. El negro lo disimula un poco, aunque por supuesto una capa de lodo ayudaría bastante.

Me pongo mis cosas, echo tierra encima de las brasas y salgo en dirección opuesta a los profesionales. Me como la mitad del conejo por el camino y envuelvo la otra mitad en mi plástico para después. El estómago deja de hacerme ruido, pero la carne no ha servido para quitarme la sed. El agua es mi principal prioridad ahora.

La fatiga empieza a pesarme, tengo que detenerme y descansar frecuentemente. Sé que no encontrare cura para mi mal a menos que siga buscando.

Cuando entra la noche, agotada, me subo a un árbol y me ato. Tocan el himno y veo en el cielo la imagen de la chica, que, al parecer, venia del Distrito 8. La que Aaron remato.

A la mañana siguiente, no quería moverme pero aprieto los dientes y me levanto. La mochila parece trepar el triple de lo normal. Agarro una rama que me sirve como bastón y me pongo en marcha. Cada paso que doy me significa un gran esfuerzo, pero me niego a parar, me niego a sentarme. Si me siento es muy probable que no vuelva a pararme, que ni siquiera recuerde cual es mi objetivo.

Sin embargo, cuando cae la tarde, sé que se acerca en final. Me tiemblan las piernas y el corazón me late demasiado deprisa. Me tropiezo una y otra vez, me derrumbo y no me levanto. Dejo que se me cierren los ojos.

Hundo los dedos en la tierra y los ojos se me abren de golpe. ¡Es barro!. Empiezo a arrastrarme por el lodo y me encuentro con un estanque. Resisto la tentación de meter la cara al aguan y tragar toda la que pueda, me queda suficiente sensatez para no hacerlo. Con las manos temblorosas saco la botella, la lleno de agua y añado el número correcto de gotas de yodo para purificarla. La media hora de espera es una agonía, pero la aguanto.

Doy un trago y me obligo a esperar. Doy otro. A lo largo de las siguientes dos horas bebo dos litros enteros. Me preparo otra botella antes de retirarme a un árbol, donde sigo sorbiendo, comiendo conejo e incluso me permito gastar una de mis preciadas galletas saladas. Me acurruco en el saco de dormir y me agarro de la botella como si mi vida dependiera de ello, ya que, de hecho, así es.

Unas cuantas horas después me despierta una estampida. Miro a mi alrededor, desconcertada. Todavía no ha amanecida, pero mis maltrechos ojos lo ven; sería difícil ignorar la pared de fuego que desciende sobre mí.

Mi primer impulso es bajar corriendo del árbol, pero estoy atada con mi cinturón. Consigo soltar la hebilla de alguna manera y caigo al suelo, todavía dentro del saco. Por suerte, ya tengo la mochila y la botella dentro del saco, asi que meto el cinturón, me cuelgo el saco al hombro y huyo.

El mundo se ha transformado en un infierno de llamas y humo. El calor es horrible, pero lo peor es el humo que amenaza con ahogarme en cualquier momento. Me subo la camisa para taparme la nariz y me alegro de que esté mojada de sudor, ya que eso me ofrece una pequeña protección. Y sigo corriendo, con el saco dándome botes en la espalda y la cara llena de cortes por las ramas que se materializan sin avisar.

Salto por encima de un troco ardiendo, pero no salto lo suficiente; la parte de atrás de mi chaqueta se quema, y tengo que detenerme para quitármela y pagar las llamas. Sin embargo, no me atrevo a abandonar la chaqueta, me arriesgo a meterla en el saco, esperando que la falta de aire termine de extinguir el fuego.

En cuestión de minutos noto la garganta y la nariz ardiendo. La tos empieza poco después, y me la impresión de que se me fríen los pulmones. La incomodidad se convierte en angustia, hasta que cada vez que respiro noto una puñalada de dolor que me atraviesa el pecho.

Cuando oigo el siseo, me tiro boca abajo sin entretenerme en mirar atrás, y la bola de fuego da en árbol a mi izquierda y lo envuelve en llamas. Las bolas de fuego son del tamaño de una manzana, pero liberan una potencia enorme al hacer contacto. Corro en zigzag, me agacho, me levanto de un salto, y entre otras cosas, me quito de la cabeza el vago plan de regresar al estanque. Los Vigilantes quieren que vayamos a alguna parte, pero ¿a dónde? Supongo que lo averiguare con termine este infierno.

Aunque no se cuento tiempo he pasado esquivando bolas de fuego, finalmente, los ataques empiezan a decaer, lo que me parece estupendo. De repente, los siseos vuelven. Mis músculos reaccionan, aunque esta vez no son lo bastes rápidos y la bola de fuego cae junto a mí, no sin antes deslizarse por mi pantorrilla Ver la pernera del pantalón en llamas me hace perder los nervios: me retuerzo y retrocedo a gatas, chillando, intentando apartarme del horror.

Me siento en el suelo, a pocos metros del incendio que ha causado la bola. La pantorrilla me arde y tengo las manos llenas de ampollas rojas; tiemblo demasiado para moverme. Si los Vigilantes quieren acabar conmigo, este es el momento.

El ataque ha terminado. Está claro que los Vigilantes no me quieren muerta, al menos todavía. Todos saben que podrían destruirnos en cuanto suena el gong, pero el verdadero entretenimiento en los juegos es ver como los tributos se matan unos a otros.

Estoy tan cansada que ni siquiera noto que me encuentro en el estanque hasta que el agua me llaga a los tobillos. El agua viene del arroyo que sale de una grieta en las rocas y está fresca, así que meto las manos dentro y siento un alivio instantáneo.

Me tumbo boca abajo al borde del estanque durante un rato, con las manos en agua, y examino las llamitas de la uñas, que ya empiezan a descascarillarse. Bien, he tenido fuego de sobra para toda mi vida.

Mi pierna necesita atenciones, pero no me atrevo a mirarla. Entonces recuerdo a mi madre decir, si una herida es muy grave, la víctima a veces no siente dolor, porque los nervios quedan destrozados. Animada por la idea, me siento y pongo la pierna enfrente.

Casi me desmayo al ver la pantorrilla: la carne esta de un rojo brillante, cubiertas de ampollas. Me obligo a respirar lenta y profundamente, no puedo parecer débil si quiero patrocinadores. Lo que te consigue ayuda no es la lástima, sino la admiración cuando te niegas a darte por vencido. El área quemada es del tamaño aproximado de mi mano y la piel no está ennegrecida. Me da la impresión de que puedo mojarla, así que la estiro con cuidado y la meto en el estaque. Suspiro, porque el agua me alivia un poco. Las manos están un poco mejor, pueden salir del estanque de vez en cuando, así que me pongo a arreglar mis cosas. Primero, lleno la botella de agua del estanque, la trato y, cuando pasa el tiempo necesario, empiezo a hidratarme. Desenrollo el saco de dormir y, excepto por algunas marcas negras, está bien. La chaqueta es otra historia, apesta y está achicharrada, y hay al menos veinte centímetros en la espalda que no pueden salvarse. Corto la zona deñada y me quedo con una prenda que me llega justo a la altura de la cadera.

A pesar del dolor, empiezo a adormecerme. Ordeno mis provisiones, incluso me pongo la mochila en la espalda, pero no consigo alejarme; me resulta imposible abandonar el estanque. Veo algunas plantas acuáticas y me preparo una comida ligera con lo que me queda de conejo. Me dejo caer sobre la mochila, vencida por el sueño.

_"__Si los profesionales me quieren, que me encuentren_- pienso antes de quedarme dormida-. _Que me encuentren."_

Y vaya que si me encuentran. Por suerte, cuando oigo los pasos ya estoy lista para moverme, porque tengo menos un minuto de ventaja. Ha empezado a caer la noche. La pierna me frena, pero me da la impresión de que mis perseguidores tampoco son tan veloces como antes del fuego.

En cualquier caso, hago lo que siempre he hecho en ciertas circunstancias: escojo un árbol y empiezo a trepar. Cuando llegan a la base del tronco yo ya estoy a seis metros de altura. Durante un momento nos detenemos todos y nos observamos; espero que no puedan oír cómo me late el corazón.

¿Qué posibilidades tengo contra ellos? Han venido los seis, es decir, los cinco tributos profesionales y Aaron, y mi único consuelo es que ellos también están bastante machacados.

-Toma esto, Cato- le dice la chica del Distrito 1, ofreciéndole el arco plateado y el carcaj de flechas

-No- dice Cato, apartando el arco-. Me irá mejor con la espada.

Veo el arma, una hoja larga y pesada que lleva colgando el cinturón.

Le doy tiempo para que se suba al tronco antes de seguir trepando.

-No seas estúpido, Cato- dice Aaron-. Las ramas no aguantaran tu peso, nunca la alcanzaras.

-Ya lo veremos- le contesta

Cuando llevo otros nueve metros oigo una rama que se rompe y veo a Cato agitando los brazos al caer, con rama incluida. Se da un buen golpe en el suelo y, se levanta diciendo muchas palabrotas.

-No sé ni porque me molesto en hacerte entrar en razón- dice Aaron, irritado. Se sienta en una roca y empieza a sacarle brillo a sus cuchillos con el borde de la camisa.

La chica de las flechas, a la que llaman Glimmer, trepa por el árbol hasta que las ramas empiezan a crujirle bajo sus pies y es lo bastante sensata para detenerse. Ya estoy a a veinticuatro metros, como mínimo. Intenta dispararme flechas, pero es evidente que no sabe utilizar el arco.

-Nunca le darás con el arco- comenta Aaron, sin siquiera alzar la vista de sus cuchillos.

-¿Tu que sabes?- le espeta ella

-Más que tú, si- le contesta, tranquilo

Me apunta, y una de las flechas se queda clava en el árbol y, de nuevo, la profecía de Aaron se cumplió. Logro agarrar la flecha y la agito en el aire, para burlarme de ella.

Los profesionales se reagrupan y los oigo gruñir conspiraciones entre ellos, furiosos porque los he hecho parecer idiotas. Por fin oigo decir a Aaron, en tono duro:

-Venga, vamos a dejarla ahí arriba. Tampoco puede ir a ninguna parte; está atrapada, si quiere bajar nos daremos cuenta- dice, voltea a verme y su cara no dice nada, pero en sus ojos puedo ver preocupación; preocupación de que me suceda algo.

Tiene razón: no puedo ir a ninguna parte. Bajo un poco hasta una rama en horquilla y me preparo la cama como puedo. Me pongo la chaqueta, extiendo el saco, me ato con el cinturón e intento no gemir. Me echo agua en la herida y en las manos. ¿Qué pasara por la mañana? Entonces, ahí es cuando la distingo gracias a la luz de las antorchas, me observa en silencio desde un hueco entre las ramas. Es Rue.

Nos miramos durante un rato y después, sin mover ni una hoja, las manitas de la chica salen al descubierto y apuntan a algo por encima de mi cabeza. Un nido de rastrevíspulas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Espero que hayan disfrutado la lectura. Ya saben lo típico, sus comentarios son muy apreciados. Mis mejores deseos,

Lobo Sombra


	12. Corre o muere

Capítulo 12

Estoy muerta de miedo, pero tengo suficiente sentido común para quedarme quieta. Casi nadie tolera unas cuantas picaduras y algunos mueren al instante. Si vives, las alucinaciones producidas por el veneno han llevado a algunas a la locura; además, estas avispas persiguen a cualquiera que las haya molestado e intenta asesinarlos.

Puede que este nido sea mi única opción; si puedo dejarlo caer sobre ellos, quizá pueda escapar, aunque me jugaría mi vida en el proceso. Por supuesto, no puedo acercarme al nido lo suficiente como para cortarlo, tendré que serrar la rama del tronco y dejar que caiga todo. La sierra de mi cuchillo debería bastarme, ¿me dejaran mis manos? ¿Y si los profesionales descubren que estoy haciendo y trasladan su campamento? Eso fastidiaría todo.

Me doy cuenta de que mi mejor opción para cortar la rama es durante el himno, que debería sonar en cualquier minuto. Salgo de mi saco, me aseguro de tener el cuchillo en el cinturón y empiezo a subir por el árbol. Cuando llego a la rama del nido, el sello del Capitolio aparece y empieza a tronar el himno. _"Ahora o nunca", _pienso, y comienzo a serrar. Conforme arrastro el cuchillo adelante y atrás las ampollas de la mano se revientan. Aprieto los dientes y sigo cortando, mirando al cielo de vez en cuando para comprobar que no ha habido muertes. El himno se acaba y todavía me queda un cuarto de rama, se oscurece el cielo y me obligo a parar. ¿Y ahora qué? Creo que lo mejor es volver aquí arriba al alba y lanzarles el nido a mis enemigos.

Voy bajando hasta mi rama y me encuentro con la mejor sorpresa posible: un regalo de un patrocinador. Haymitch debe de haberlo enviado durante el himno. Abro la tapa y se, por el olor, que es medicina. Toco con precaución la superficie del ungüento y desaparece el dolor en la punta de mi dedo.

-Gracias- susurro

Meto dos dedos en él y me embarro con cuidado la pantorrilla. El efecto es casi mágico, borra el dolor con solo tocarla y deja una sensación de frescor. Cuando termino con la pantorrilla, me echo un poquito en las manos. Después en vuelvo el bote en el paracaídas y me guardo en la mochila. Como ya no me duele tanto, consigo colocarme en posición y quedarme dormida.

Un pájaro que se ha colocado a unos pocos metros de mi me avisa que ya está amaneciendo. Me pongo otra capa de pomada y guardo mis cosas en silencio. También como un trozo de cecina, una galleta, y bebo unas cuantas tazas de agua.

Los profesionales y Aaron siguen dormidos en el suelo. Por su posición, parece que Glimmer era la encargada de la vigilancia, pero el cansancio ha acabado con ella.

Aunque entrecierro los ojos para intentar examinar el árbol que tengo a un lado, no veo a Rue. Como ella fue la que me dio aviso, lo justo parece avisarle. Me gustaría avisarle a Aaron también, pero me arriesgaría que los demás escucharan y eso arruinaría todo.

Susurro el nombre de Rue y los ojos aparecen de inmediato, abiertos y alerta. Me señala de nuevo el nido y hago el movimiento de serrar, y ella asiente y desaparece. Por el este empiezan a salir los rayos del sol, no puedo esperar más. Cuando llego a la rama que sostiene el nido, coloco el cuchillo en la ranura. Cuando estoy a punto de serrarla veo que se mueve algo dentro del nido: es una rastrevíspula que sale a la superficie. No cabe duda de que esta algo atontada, pero esta despierta. Lo que significa que las demás saldrán pronto. Si no termino de cortar la rama en cuestión de segundo, puede que todo el enjambre se me eche encima.

No tiene sentido retrasarlo, así que respiro hondo y empiezo a serrar con todas mis fuerzas_. "¡Adelante, atrás, adelante atrás!". _Las rastrevíspulas empiezan a zumba y las oigo salir. _"¡Adelante, atrás, adelante atrás!" _Noto una punzada en la rodilla y sé que una de ellas me ha encontrado y que las otras se la unirán. _"¡Adelante, atrás, adelante atrás! _Me detengo un segundo y un pensamiento me llega a mi mente _"Lo lamento, Aaron, pero tengo que salvarme". _Sigo cortando y justo cuando el cuchillo llega al final, empujo el extremo de la rama lo más lejos de mí que puedo. Se estrella contra las ramas inferiores, enganchándose un instante de algunas de ella, pero cayendo después al suelo con un buen golpe. El nido se abre como un huevo y un furioso enjambre de rastrevíspulas alza vuelo.

Siento una segundo picada en la mejilla y otra en el cuello, y su veneno me deja mareada casi al instante. Me agarro al árbol con una mano y con la otra me quito los aguijones. Por suerte, solo tres me identificaron antes de que cayera el nido, así que el resto de los insectos se dirigen a mis enemigos.

Es el caos. Los profesionales y Aaron se han despertado con un ataque a gran escala de rastrevíspulas. Algunos tienen la sensatez suficiente para soltarlo todo y salir pitando. Oigo gritos de "¡Al lago, al lago!", e imagino que esperan perder a las avispas en el agua. Glimmer y otra chica no tienen tanta suerte, reciben muchas picaduras. Parece que Glimmer se ha vuelto loca, chilla e intenta apartar a las avispas con el arco, lo que no sirve de nada. La chica del Distrito 4 se aleja tambaleándose pero no creo que tenga oportunidad de llegar al lago. Veo a Glimmer caer, se retuerce en el suelo unos instantes y luego se queda inmóvil.

Bajo corriendo a toda prisa del árbol y salgo corriendo en dirección contraria al lago. ¡El arco! En algún lugar de mi mente dos ideas logran conectarse y hacen que vuelva para recuperarlos. Llego a Glimmer justo cuando sueno el cañonazo. Tengo que romperle lo que antes eran sus dedos con una piedra para soltar el arco. El carcaj está atrapado debajo de ella, así que intento darle la vuelta al cuerpo tirando de un brazo, pero no funciona. Suena un segundo cañonazo, supongo que la chica del Distrito 4 acaba de morir. Aprieto la mandíbula, meto las manos debajo de Glimmer y consigo poner boca abajo. Tiro del carcaj que por fin suelta. Justo cuando tengo el carcaj en mis manos oigo pasos, varios pies se acercan a través de la maleza. Los profesionales vuelven para matarme, para recuperar sus armas o ambas cosas.

Cojo una de las flechas e intento colocarla en la cuerda del arco, pero en vez de una cuerda, veo tres. No consigo hacerlo, no puedo hacerlo.

Me siento impotente cuando llega el primer cazador, con la espada en alto, listo para atacar. La sorpresa de Aaron no me dice nada, el baja el brazo.

-¿Por qué sigues aquí?- me sisea. Lo miro sin entender nada mientras observo la gota de agua que cae de la picadura que tiene debajo de la oreja. Todo su cuerpo empieza a brillar, como si se hubiera empapado de roció-. ¿Te has vuelto loca?- Me empuja con la empuñadura de la espada-. ¡Levántate!- Me levanto y el sigue empujándome. Me pega un buen empujón para alejarme-. ¡Corre!-grita-. ¡Corre!

Detrás de él, el chico del Distrito 1 se abre camino a través de los arbustos. Él también está mojado. Veo un rayo de sol reflejándose en su lanza y hago lo que me dice Aaron; agarro con fuerza el arco y salgo disparada entre tropiezos hacia los árboles. El mundo empieza a doblarse de forma alarmante. Una mariposa se hincha hasta tener el tamaño de una casa y después estalla en millones de estrellas. Me salen hormigas de las ampollas de las manos y no puedo quitármelas; me suben por los brazos y el cuello. Tropiezo y me caigo en un pequeño pozo recubierto de burbujitas naranja que zumban como las rastrevíspulas. Me hago un ovillo, con las rodillas debajo de la barbilla, y espero la muerte.

Enferma y desorientada, solo se me ocurre una cosa "Aaron me ha salvado la vida".

Entonces las hormigas se meten en mis ojos y me desmayo.

Me meto en una pesadilla de la que despierto sólo para encontrarme algo peor con algo aún peor Las cosas que tanto temo que le sucedan a los demás, se manifiestan en unos detalles tan vividos que parecen reales. ¿De cuantas maneras he visto morir a Prim? ¿A Aaron? ¿Cuántas veces no ha revivido los últimos momentos de mi padre? ¿Cuántas veces ha sentido que me desgarraban el cuerpo? Cuando pienso que ha acabado empieza un nuevo capítulo de torturas.

Cuando por fin vuelvo a mí, me quedo tumbada en posición fetal, esperando la nueva ola de imágenes. Al cabo de rato acepto el todo el veneno ha sido expulsado mi cuerpo. El mero hecho de estirar las mis extremidades requiere un enorme esfuerzo; me duelen tantas cosas que no vale la pena nómbralas todas. Consigo sentarme muy, muy despacio. Tengo la ropa húmeda pero no sé si por roció de agua, de sudor, o lluvia. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo inconsciente? Tengo las articulaciones tan rígidas que parece que han pasado más de un día, quizá dos. Si es así, no tengo forma de saber que tributos han sobrevivido al ataque de rastrevíspulas. Está claro que Glimmer y la chica del Distrito 4, no siguen vivas, pero estaban el chico del Distrito 1, los dos del 2 y Aaron. ¿Han muerto por las picaduras? Si están vivos, deben de haberla pasado tan mal como yo.

Noto un sabor asqueroso en la boca, y el agua no hace nada para desaparecerlo. Me arrastro hasta el arbusto y arranco una flor; le quito con cuidado el estambre y me dejo caer una gota de néctar en la lengua. El dulzor se extiende por la boca y me calienta las venas con recuerdos del verano, los bosques de mi hogar y la presencia de Gale a mi lado. Y, de repente, dejo de pensar en Gale y me acuerdo de Aaron… ¡Aaron! ¡Me salvo la vida!, o eso creo. Cuando nos encontramos, ya no distinguía lo real y lo que me hizo imaginar el veneno.

Durante un momento me pregunto cómo vera Gale el incidente, pero me lo quito de la cabeza, por algún motivo, Gale y Aaron no coexisten bien en mis pensamientos.

Debo de ponerme fuerte, porque vuelvo a estar muy deshidratada y mi reserva de agua está en niveles peligrosos. Me resulta fácil seguir la dirección por la que vine, gracias a la senda de destrucción que abrió mi cuerpo enloquecido a través del follaje.

En pocos minutos diviso un conejo y mato mi primera presa con el arco. Aunque nos uno de mis tiros limpios de siempre, lo acepto. Al cabo de una hora encuentro un arroyo poco profundo y ancho, más que suficiente para lo que necesito. El sol cae con fuerza, así que, mientras se purifica el agua, me quedo en ropa interior y me meto a la corriente. Estoy mugrienta de pies a cabeza. Después de enjuagar la ropa y colgarla, me quedo sentada en la orilla desenredándome el pelo. Recupero el apetito y me como una galleta y una tira de cecina.

Más fresca, me vuelvo a tratar las quemaduras, me trenzo el pelo y me pongo la ropa. Derribo fácilmente a un pájaro, parecido a un pavo silvestre. A última hora de la tarde enciendo un pequeño fuego, limpio las presas y cuando pongo el primer montón sobre la leña, oigo una rama que se rompe. Me vuelvo hacia el sonido, y saco y arco y flecha en un solo movimiento. Distingo la punta de una bota de niña asomándose detrás del tronco, me relajo y sonrió.

-¿Sabes que ellos no son los únicos que pueden aliarse?- digo

No obtengo respuesta durante un momento, pero entonces uno de los ojos de Rue sale del cobijo del árbol.

-¿Quieres que seamos aliadas?

-¿Por qué no? Me salvaste de las rastrevíspulas y eres lo bastante lista como para seguir viva

-Puedo curarte las picaduras- dice la niña, dando un paso vacilante hacia mi

-¿De verdad? ¿Cómo?- Ella mete la mano en su mochila y saca un puñado de hojas-. ¿Dónde las encantaste?

-Por ahí

-Bueno, adelante, cúrame.

Me dejo caer junto al fuego y me remango la pernera para descubrir la picadura de la rodilla. Rue me sorprende metiéndose un puñado de hojas a la boca y masticándolas. Al cabo de un minuto, Rue comprime un buen montón de hojas y me lo escupe en la rodilla. Es como si las hojas filtraran el dolor del picadura y lo expulsara. Repite el proceso con el cuello y la mejilla, haciendo que me ria a carcajadas, porque el alivio es maravilloso.

Pasando las horas elegimos una rama en la parte alta de un árbol y nos acomodamos para pasar la noche justo cuando empieza a sonar el himno. Hoy no ha habido muertes.

-Rue, acabo de despertarme hoy. ¿Cuántas noches me he perdió?

El himno debería ahogar nuestras palabras, pero aun así, susurro. Incluso toma la precaución de taparme los labios con la mano, no quiero que la audiencia nos escuche. Ella se da cuenta y hace lo mismo.

-Dos. La chica de están muertas. Quedamos diez.

-Paso una cosa muy rara. Al menos, eso creo, aunque puede que el veneno me haya hecho imaginar cosas. ¿Sabes quién es el chico de mi distrito? ¿Aaron? Creo que me salvo la vida, después de tirarles el nido. ¿Sigue con los profesionales?

-Ya no está con ellos. Los he espiado en su campamento, junto al lago. Regresaron antes de derrumbarse por el veneno, él no iba con ellos. Quizá te salvara de verdad y tuvo que huir.

No respondo. Si, de hecho, Aaron me salvo la vida, vuelvo a estar en deuda con él y esta deuda no puedo pagársela.

-¿Puedo preguntar algo?

-Claro

-¿Su amor es real? A mí no me pareció que el actuara, pero ¿qué hay de ti?

Me quedo callada meditando mi respuesta. ¿Nuestro amor es real? Una imagen me viene a la cabeza: nosotros dos en el tejado, mis brazos rodeando su cuello y los suyos en mi cintura, dándonos nuestro primer beso. Ese beso se sintió real, nadie nos observaba, fue un momento íntimo. También me pregunto si le daría una oportunidad y le dije que si… ¿eso significa que estoy enamorada de él? Admito que actuó de forma diferente cuando él está cerca, me pongo nerviosa y mi pulso se acelera cuando lo veo. Sé que lo quiero, pero no es como el amor que le tengo a Gale, a él lo quiero como a un hermano. Mi amor por él es más… intenso, y ahora, me doy cuenta de que lo quiero de una forma muy diferente. Tardo unos segundos en decidir mi respuesta.

-Sí, lo nuestro es real. No me había dado cuenta lo mucho que lo quiero hasta que se declaró en la entrevista, supongo que nunca le preste mucha atención a mis sentimientos hasta ese día.

-¿Qué se siente estar enamorada? Es que yo… no he estado enamorada de alguien y me pregunto cómo se siente- me dice, apenada.

- Bueno... enamorarte es como… si cuando lo vieras, todo cambiara. Te pones nerviosa, tu latido se vuelve más rápido, su cercanía no te permite pensar correctamente. Es cuando harías y serías cualquier cosa que esa persona necesite. Es cuando… no puedes vivir sin esa persona, porque lo necesitas igual o más que el aire. Es cuando tus ojos brillan cada vez alguien dice su nombre o cuando lo ves.

- Deber de ser lindo, supongo. ¿Estabas pensando en el cuándo me dijiste todas estas cosas?- me pregunta

-¿Por qué preguntas?

-Porque tus ojos brillaron, como tu dijiste que harían.

-Ohh, ya- es lo único que se me ocurre decir. Espero que la noche tape el rubor de mis mejillas; escucho que Rue ríe suavemente, supongo, que si se nota.

-¿Crees que me rompa el corazón?- le pregunto. Esa pregunta es la ha estado en el fondo de mi mente, desde hace días, solamente que no me había detenido a pensar en ella porque tenía preocupaciones mayores.

- No creo que te lo rompa, yo creo que lo va a proteger- me dice, pensativa.

Nos quedamos calladas y decidimos que es hora de descansar. Mi conversación con Rue se repite una y otra vez en mi mente. Lo último que pienso es en lo que me dijo Rue: _"No creo que te lo rompa, yo creo que lo va a proteger"_. Y con ese pensamiento, me duermo.

**-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Bueno, aquí les dejo otro capítulo, pero que les haya gustado. Me gusto escribir la parte en la que Rue le pregunta a Katniss de su amor, me parece que Rue es tan inocente. No muchos sienten se enamoran desde los doce años y Rue quería saber que se siente, o al menos eso pienso yo. Yo personalmente, nunca he estado enamorada, así que no sabía cómo describirlo, espero que hayan obtenido la idea de más o menos qué es lo que quería decir.

También cuando Katniss estaba huyendo del nido con el arco, puse que fuera el chico del Distrito 1 (Marvel) porque se me hacía más lógico. El al darse cuenta de que sonó un cañonazo y que Glimmer no regresaba, quiso vengarse del su compañera de distrito. Además, puse que fuera Marvel y no Cato en parte por el trato que existe entre Cato y Aaron. Les daré un pequeño adelanto: parte del trato que existe entre ellos dos es no atacarse el uno al otro. Pero, ¿Por qué? Ya lo sabrán más adelante.

Ya saben, dejen un comentario en un review; díganme lo que piensan.

-Lobo Sombra


	13. El plan

Capítulo 13

Me despierta un cañonazo.

-¿Quién crees que haya sido?

No puedo evitar pensar en Aaron.

-No lo sé, puede haber sido cualquiera de los otros- responde Rue-. Supongo que nos enteraremos esta noche.

-¿Me puedes repetir quien queda?

-El chico del 1, los dos del 2, el chico del 3,Tresh y yo, y Aaron y tu. Espera y el chico del Distrito 10, el de la pierna mala.- Falta alguien más pero no conseguimos recordar quien.

Rue ha decidido confiar en mí sin reservas. Ella y yo hemos hecho un plan para deshacernos de las provisiones de los profesionales. Rue y yo debemos destruir su comida. Estoy segura de que ellos les costaría una barbaridad alimentarse solos.

Desayunamos unos huevos de un ave acuática que encontró Rue, una pata de conejo y algunas bayas. Tratamos de cazar pero me paso todo el rato sacándole información a Rue sobre la base de los profesionales: está el chico del Distrito 3 haciéndole guardia a los suministros, al parecer no tiene muchas armas, solo una lanza y la comida está en una torre ahí, sin más. Hay algo que no encaja en ese esquema, pero no sabemos qué.

Nos pasamos un rato desenterrando raíces, recogiendo bayas y vegetales, y elaborando una estrategia ente susurros. A la hora de la comida, ya tenemos un plan; lo llevaremos a cabo a media tarde. Rue decide enseñarme su señal de sinsajo, la que canta para anunciar que la jornada ha cavado en su distrito; así, si escuchamos que un sinsajo la canta sabremos que estamos bien.

Me dirijo al arroyo, algo preocupada. Preocupada porque Rue acabe muerta, porque Rue no acabe muerta y nos quedemos las dos hasta el final, por haberla dejado sola, por haber dejado a Prim sola en casa. No, Prim tiene a mi madre, a Gale y a Bryanna que me ha prometido que no la dejara pasar hambre.

Una vez en arroyo, no hay más que seguir su curso colina abajo. Tengo que caminar con precaución en el agua, porque no dejo de hacerme preguntas sin respuesta, la mayoría sobre Aaron. Esta mañana sonó un cañonazo. ¿Es para anunciar su muerte? Si es así ¿Cómo murió? ¿A manos de un profesional? ¿Y habrá sido para vengarse de que me dejara escapar? No puede ser el, el no habría muerto sin dar pelea; tendría que haber sonado mínimo un cañón más. El simple hecho de pensar que podría estar muerto hace que se me parta el corazón y se me llenen los ojos de lágrimas; trato de espantarlas las parpadeando muchas veces, no quiero que los patrocinadores me vean llorando. Y entonces recuerdo lo que le dije a Rue: "_Es cuando… no puedes vivir sin esa persona, porque lo necesitas igual o más que el aire". _¿Necesito a Aaron? La verdad es que no veo mi vida sin él, su muerte me es impensable. Siento que si él muriera, una parte de mi moriría con él, viviría mi vida incompleta. ¿Lo necesito?... Creo que sí, no quiero vivir sin mi mejor amigo, mi compañero de caza, mi confidente, mi protector. Él me demostró que no todo estaba perdido. Me dio la esperanza que yo pensé estaba extraviada.

Él es _mi ángel guardián._

Nada ni nadie va a cambiar eso, ni siquiera estos estúpidos juegos. ¿Es así el amor? ¿Negarse a perder a alguien? Me prometo a mí misma que cuando acabemos con la comida de los profesionales, le pediré a Rue que me ayude a buscarlo; claro, suponiendo que su rostro no aparezca en el cielo esta noche. Tal vez está herido y necesita mi ayuda, y es hora de empezar a pagar mis deudas.

Tardo una pocas horas en encontrar el bosque del que me hablo Rue: está al borde del bosque y por abajo puedo observar fácilmente el campamento de los profesionales sin que ellos me vean.

Hay cuatro tributos: el chico del Distrito 1, Cato, la chica del 2, y un chico pálido y escuálido que debe de ser del Distrito 3. Los cuatro tributos parecen seguir recuperándose de las picaduras. Aunque estoy un poco lejos, distingo los bultos hinchados por las picaduras. Parece que las medicinas del Capitolio de le sirven para nada.

La Cornucopia sigue donde estaba, pero vacía. La mayoría de las provisiones están metidas en yute y contenedores de plástico, todo apilado en una pirámide a una distancia cuestionable del campamento. Una red cubre la pirámide en sí, aunque no le veo otra utilidad que alejar pájaros.

La configuración en su conjunto me resulta desconcertante. La distancia, la red y el chico del Distrito 3. Tiene que haber otro factor en juego, y será mejor que me quede quieta hasta averiguar que es.

Mientras le doy vueltas a mis opciones, oigo a Cato gritar algo. Esta señalando el bosque, y sin necesidad de mirar, sé que Rue ha encendido la primera fogata. Se inicia una pelea; gritan tan fuerte que oigo que discuten si el chico del Distrito 3 debe quedarse o acompañarlos.

-Se viene. Lo necesitamos en el bosque y aquí ya ha terminado su trabajo. Nadie puede tocar los suministros.- dice Cato.

-¿Y qué hay del chico amoroso?- pregunta la chica del Distrito 2

-No lo sé, lo deje herido, pero no lo suficiente como para dejarlo incapaz de moverse. Sin embargo, no creo que esté en condiciones de robarnos- dice el chico del Distrito 1.

Así que Aaron está en el bosque, malherido. Una frase me viene a la cabeza: _"No te desharás de mí tan fácilmente". _El recuerdo me hace sonreír, cumplió su promesa. Tengo que encontrarlo.

-Vamos-insiste Cato, y le pasa una lanza el chico del 3; después se alejan en dirección a la fogata.

Me quedo media hora donde estoy, intentando decidir qué hacer con las provisiones. Mi ventaja con el arco y la flecha es la distancia, podría disparar un flecha ardiendo sin problemas a la pirámide, pero eso no me garantiza que arda.

No tengo alternativa: habrá que acercarse más y ver si descubro que esta protegiendo a los suministros. Estoy a punto de salir cuando un movimiento llama mi atención. A varios metros a mi derecha, veo a la chica del Distrito 5, que se acerca a rastras al alijo. Cuando decide que no hay peligro, corre a la pirámide. Justo antes de llegar al círculo de la pirámide, se detiene, mira el suelo y coloca los pies con cuidado en un punto. Luego empieza a hacer un extraño baile. Por lo visto tiene una trampa, como yo sospechaba, pero es mucho más complicado de lo que imaginaba. Se llena la mochila con unos artículos, procura no llevarse demasiado, para que nadie sospeche. Después repite su baile hasta abandonar el área y sale corriendo de nuevo al bosque, sana y salva.

Salgo de los arbustos y me acerco a las placas metálicas que suben a los tributos. Se nota que han escarbado en suelo a su alrededor para después volverlo a aplanar. Entonces lo entiendo todo.

-Este minado- susurro.

Nunca había visto algo así en los juegos. Seguramente hasta los Vigilantes están impresionados. Vuelvo la vista hacia atrás, hacia el bosque: el humo de la segunda fogata sube por el cielo. Los profesionales deben de sospechar que es una trampa. Se me acaba el tiempo.

Me quedo mirando la pirámide, los cubos y las cajas, todo con objetos pesados que podrían activar las minas y de repente, me fijo en un saco de manzanas. Podría cortar la cuerda con un flechazo, si pudiera soltar todas las manzanas…

Ya sé que hacer. Me pongo en posición de tiro y me doy un límite de tres flechas para llevar a cabo mi tarea. La primera flecha rasga el lateral del saco. La segunda la convierte en agujero. Veo que las manzanas empiezan a tambalearse justo cuando disparo la tercera que arranca la bolsa.

Todo parece paralizarse un segundo. Después las manzanas se esparcen por el suelo y yo salgo volando por los aires.

El impacto en la dura tierra me deja sin aliento. Por suerte, no soltado ni el arco ni las flechas. El suelo sigue temblando sigue temblando por los estallidos, pero no los oigo, en estos momentos no oigo nada.

Al cabo de un minuto, el suelo deja de vibrar, ruedo por el suelo y me permito un momento de satisfacción ante la ruina de lo que antes era la pirámide. Los profesionales no conseguirán salvar nada.

Sin embargo, al ponerme de pie, me doy cuenta de que escapar no va a ser fácil. Estoy tan mareada que los árboles dan vuelas a mi alrededor y la tierra se mueve a mis pies. Intento avanzar, si, si voy muy despacio puedo arrastrarme. Mi única esperanza es llegar al bosquecillo de Rue y ocultarme en la vegetación. Decir que lo consigo de último momento es decir poco: justo cuando llego a rastras hasta el enredo al pie de los árboles, aparece Cato en el llano, seguido de sus compañeros.

El chico del Distrito 3 le ha tirado piedras al destrozo y debe de haber concluido que se han activado todas las minas, porque los profesionales se acercan. El chico ha hecho su trabajo demasiado bien, nada puede salvarse; a Cato se le ha ocurrido la misma idea porque empieza a gritarle. El niño solo tiene tiempo de volverse antes de que Cato lo agarre del cuello y sacuda su cabeza de un lado a otro. Y así murió el chico del Distrito 3.

Supongo que se oye un cañonazo, porque aparece un aerodeslizador y se lleva el cadáver del chico. El sol se pone en el horizonte. Cae la noche. En el cielo aparece el sello, y sé que ha empezado el himno. Un momento de oscuridad, y después ponen la cara del chico del 3 y también la del chico del 10, que debe de haber muerto esta mañana Bueno, ya lo saben, el saboteador ha sobrevivido.

El mareo ha remitido, y oigo un zumbido en odio derecho e izquierdo; buena señal. Sin embargo pasando horas hasta que atrevo a moverme. Me pongo las gafas de visión nocturna, y suspira aliviada, al menos he recuperado uno de mis sentidos completamente. Bebo un poco de agua y me alimento de bayas y racies que Rue y yo recogimos en la mañana.

¿Dónde estará mi pequeña aliada? ¿Habrá conseguido llegar al punto de encuentro? ¿Estará preocupada por mí? Al menos el cielo ha dejado claro que las dos seguimos vivas.

Se ha levantado una brisa fría, así que me dispongo a sacar el saco de dormir. Trepo a lo alto de un árbol y consigo dormirme. Cuando abro los ojos, veo el mundo de forma extraña y tardo un minuto en darme cuenta de que eso hace hacen las gafas con mi vista Me siento y me las quito, ya estoy deseado poderle contar a Rue sobre la pirámide. Me apresuro, con el arco en una mano y un tozo de granso en la otra, siguiendo la ruta de arroyo. La excursión al arroyo transcurre sin incidentes. Cazo dos presas fácilmente, en las lentas aguas del arroyo y como uno crudo, aunque ya comí el granso. Guardo en segundo para Rue.

Poco a poco, sutilmente, empieza a desaparecer el zumbido en mis oídos. Cuando llego a nuestro primer lugar de encuentro, se nota que no ha venido nadie. No hay rastro de Rue, ni en el suelo, ni en los árboles.

Empiezo a preocuparme porque Rue no aparece y decido buscarla. En menos de una hora llego al lugar donde se supone se encendía la tercera fogata, pero no veo nada. No hay signos de lucha. Me paro un momento y lo oigo, la melodía de cuatro notas de Rue. La melodía dice que está viva. Entonces lo escucho, un grito infantil, un grito de niña y a nadie le puede pertenecer más que a Rue. Empiezo a correr sabiendo que puede ser una trampa, pero no me importa, no puedo evitarlo.

-¡Katniss! ¡Katniss!

-¡Rue!- responde, para que sepa que estoy cerca.

Cuando llego al claro, ella está en el suelo, atrapada por una red. Tiene el tiempo justo para sacar la mano a través de malla y gritar mi nombre antes de que la atraviese la lanza.

Bueno, en este capítulo nos podemos conectar con el lado sentimental de Katniss. Katniss se da cuenta de que quiere ni puede vivir sin Aaron y también vemos la vena sentimental con Rue.

Peeta tiene el apodo de "el chico del pan" y pensé que mi personaje también debería tener uno, por eso le puse "el ángel guardián" porque el siempre cuido de Katniss, tanto dentro como fuera de la arena. Ya saben, comentario, queja, sugerencia, chiste, todo es aceptado en un review.

-Lobo sombra


	14. Te encontré

Capítulo 14

El chico del Distrito 1 muere antes de poder sacar la lanza. Mi flecha se le clava en el cuello, el cae de rodillas y se ahoga en su propia sangre. Yo ya he recargado y muevo el arco de un lado a otro, esperando que salga alguien más. Nadie aparece.

Rue ha rodado por el suelo con el cuerpo acurrucado sobre la lanza. Aparto el cadáver del chico de un empujón y saco un cuchillo para liberarla de la red. Con solo echarle un vistazo a la herida sé que está más allá de mis conocimientos como sanadora, y seguramente está más allá del conocimiento de cualquiera. Me agacho en el suelo y la miro con impotencia, no tiene sentido decirle que todo estará bien, no es idiota.

-¿Volaste la comida en pedazos?- susurra.

-Hasta el último trozo

-Vas a hanar

-Lo haré. Ganare por las dos-le prometo. Oigo un cañonazo, debe ser por el chico del Distrito 1.

-No te vayas- me pide

-Claro que no, me quedo donde estoy.

Me acerca más a ella y le apoyo la cabeza en mi regazo.

-Canta- dice, aunque apenas la oigo.

_"__¿Cantar?_- pienso-. _¿Cantar que?"_

Cantar. Las lágrimas me hacen un nudo en la garganta, pero si es la última voluntad de Rue tengo que intentarlo, por lo menos. Toso un poco, trago saliva y empiezo:

En lo más profundo del prado, allí, bajo el sauce,  
Hay un lecho de hierba, una almohada verde suave;  
recuéstate en ella, cierra los ojos sin miedo  
y, cuando los abras, el sol estará en el cielo.

El sol te protege y te da calor,  
las margaritas te cuidan y te dan amor,  
tus sueños son dulces y se harán realidad  
y mi amor por ti aquí perdurará

Rue ha cerrado los ojos. Todavía mueve el pecho, pero cada vez con menos fuerza. Dejo que se me deshaga el nudo en la garganta y las lágrimas fluyan, tengo que terminar la canción para ella.

En lo más profundo del pardo, bien oculta,  
hay una capa de hojas, un rayo de luna.  
Olvida tus penas y calma tu alma,  
pues por la mañana todo estará en calma.

El sol te protege y te da calor,  
las margaritas te cuidan y te dan amor,  
tus sueños son dulces y se harán realidad  
y mi amor por ti aquí perdurará

Todo queda en silencio; entonces, de una manera inquietante, los sinsajos repiten mi canción. Me quedo un rato sentada, viendo como mis lágrimas caen sobre su cara. Suena el cañonazo de Rue, y yo me inclino sobre ella y le doy un beso en la frente. Despacio dejo su cabeza en el suelo.

Seguro que quieren que me vaya, para poder recoger los cadáveres, y ya no hay ninguna razón para quedarme. Pongo el chico boca bajo, le quito la mochila y le arranco la flecha que le ha quitado la vida.

No puedo dejar de mirar a Rue. Parece más pequeña que nunca, un cachorrito acurrucado en un nido de redes. Me resulta imposible abandonarla así; da la impresión de que esta indefensa. El chico del Distrito 1 también parece vulnerable, ahora que está muerto, así que me niego a odiarlo; a quien odio es al Capitolio por hacernos esto.

Quiero hacer algo ahora mismo, aquí mismo, algo que los avergüence, que los haga responsables de la muerte de todos los que han pasado por los Juegos del Hambre.

A pocos metros de donde estoy hay un lecho de flores silvestres con unos preciosos tonos violetas, amarillo, blanco. Recojo un puñado y regreso con Rue, decoro su cuerpo con las flores: cubro la herida, rodeo la cara, le trenzo el pelo.

Tendrán que emitirlo, y así todos verán y sabrán que lo he hecho yo. Doy un paso atrás y mira a la niña una última vez.

-Adios, Rue- susurro.

Me llevo los tres dedos centrales de la mano izquierda a los labios y después la apunto con ellos. Me alejo sin mirar atrás.

No tengo ni idea de que dirección seguir. Mis pies me llevan a donde quieren hasta que se pone el sol, y yo no tengo miedo, mataría a cualquiera que se ponga enfrente.

Entrada la noche me subo a un árbol y trepo a una altura peligrosa, para alejarme todo lo posible de este día. El sello no tarde en aparecer, seguido del himno. Veo el chico del Distrito 1 y Rue; nada más por hoy.

_-"Solo quedamos_ _seis_-pienso-. _Seis"_

Pero sucede algo fuera de lo normal se escuchen trompetas y me pongo de golpe a la espera.

Normalmente, tocan las trompetas para hacer un anuncio, lo más común es la invitación a un banquete. Yo no iría por comida, pero sería el momento ideal para matar a unos cuantos enemigos.

La voz de Claudius Templesmith retumba en el cielo, felicitándonos a los seis que quedamos, pero no nos invita a un banquete, si no que dice algo muy extraño: han cambiado una regla de los Juegos. Según la nueva regla, los dos tributos del mismo distrito se declararan vencedores si son los últimos supervivientes. Claudius hace una pausa, como si supiera que no lo estamos entendiendo, y repite la regla otra vez.

Asimilo la noticia: este año pueden ganar dos tributos, sire que sean del mismo distrito. Los dos pueden vivir; los podemos vivir.

Antes de poder evitarlo, grito el nombre de Aaron

Me tapo la boca, pero ya se me ha escapado el grito.

_"__Estúpida_- me digo-. _¡Qué estupidez haz hecho!"_

Espero, paralizada, que el bosque se llene de atacantes, pero después recuerdo que no queda casi nadie.

Aaron, que está herido, es ahora mi aliado. Bueno, siempre ha sido mi aliado, pero ahora trabajaremos los dos juntos. Pero, ¿Por qué habrán decidido los Vigilantes este cambio de reglas? La respuesta me llega unos minutos después: Los amantes trágicos. Para que dos tributos tengan la oportunidad de ganar, nuestro romance debe ser tan popular entre la audiencia que condenarlo al fracaso pondría en peligro el éxito de los juegos.

No sé qué más habrá hecho en el estadio, pero me da la impresión de que ha convencido al público de que fue para mantenerme con vida. Me dijo que tuviera cuidado en el baño de sangre, me dio un cuchillo para que saliera más rápido de la Cornucopia, trato de convencer a los profesionales de que no me atacaran cuando estaba atrapada en el árbol, incluso lucho contra el chico del Distrito 1 para protegerme.

_"__Quédate aquí y duerme un poco_- me ordeno, a pesar de que me gustaría buscar a Aaron de inmediato-. _Mañana, mañana lo encontrarás."_

Consigo dormirme, pero, por la mañana, me comporto con cuidado extremo. Em aseguro de estar bien preparada para superar el día (me como un buen desayuno, cierro bien la mochila, preparo las armas) antes de descender. Todo parece tranquilo y sin cambios cuando llego al suelo.

Ahora… ¿Cómo demonios lo voy a encontrar? Pienso y no se me acurre nada que pueda decirme una pista de donde se esconde, así que mejor vuelvo al último momento que lo vi brillando bajo la luz del sol, gritándome que corriera. Después apareció el chico del 1y, cuando me fui, hirió a Aaron. Pero ¿Cómo escapo? Quizá aguanto mejor el veneno que el chico. Quizá eso fue lo que le permitió huir. ¿Cuánto pudo alejarse, herido y lleno de veneno? ¿Y cómo ha estado vivo todos estos días? Si la herida y las picaduras no lo mataron, la sed tendría que haberlo hecho.

Entonces se me ocurre la primera pista sobre su ubicación: no podría haber sobrevivido sin agua, lo sé por mis primeros días en el campo de batalla. Tiene que estar escondido en un lugar cerca de una fuente de agua. Esta el lago, pero es una opción poco probable. Hay unos cuantos estanques alimentados por el arroyo, pero ahí sería presa fácil. Y está el arroyo, pasa cerca del lago y sigue adelante. Si se ha mantenido cerca del arroyo; podría caminar por la corriente y borrar sus huellas, e incluso pescar algo.

Bueno, en cualquier caso es un buen lugar para empezar.

El sol quema la neblina de la mañana casi de inmediato, y me doy cuenta de que va a hacer más calor de lo normal. El agua me resulta fresco agradable cuando meto los pies descalzos dentro, arroyo abajo. Siento la tentación de llamar a Aaron, pero decido que no es buena idea.

No tardo mucho en llegar al sitio desde el que partí al campamento de los profesionales. No hay rastro de Aaron, aunque no me sorprende, he recorrido este lugar tres veces. El arroyo empieza a partir a la izquierda, a una parte del bosque que no conozco. Sigo una orilla cubierta de plantas acuáticas lleva a unas grandes rocas que aumentan de tamaño hasta hacerme sentir atrapada. Justo cuando acabo de decidir que voy por el camino equivocado, veo una mancha de sangre en el suelo que, al parecer, ya tiene tiempo que se secó. Me acerco lentamente hacia la sangre, buscándolo. Encuentro más manchas, una con trozos de tela pegados, pero ni rastro de él. _"Tiene que haberse ido más abajo" _

Camino unos minutos y veo un tributo a lo lejos. Me mezclo con el follaje al borde del bosque y lo observo. Cojea, pero no me confió, tiene una espada en su cinturón; trato de verlo mejor acercándome, pero a la hora de dar un paso se rompe una rama. El voltea en mi dirección, alarmado, y saca su espada. Entonces lo veo, sus ojos azules como el zafiro son inconfundibles en esta arena.

Salgo de mi escondite y me pongo de frente a él, inmóvil. Su cara pasa de concentración a confusión, para luego acabar en sorpresa. Toma un paso vacilante en mi dirección, y yo no lo soporto más y corro a su encuentro. El abre sus brazos justo a tiempo para recibirme. Me abraza con fuerza, como si quisiera asegurarse de que soy real. Su cuerpo me resulta tan familiar: la forma en que se mueve, el olor a bosque, incluso los latidos de su corazón; que ya había escuchado en momentos de silencio en la caza y, cuando pasamos la noche antes de venir a los juegos en mi habitación. Sin embargo, es la primera vez que de verdad lo siento, delgado y musculoso, junto al mío.

Nos alejamos un poco y nos vemos a los ojos, los suyos brillan con alivio y felicidad, y los míos espero que expresen los mismo porque es así como me siento en estos momentos. Se acerca de nuevo, toma mi cara entre sus manos y arquea la ceja; como pidiendo permiso, yo asiento levemente.

Nuestros labios se unen de nuevo después de….no se…. ¿Una semana? ¿Semana y media? Y la sensación no ha cambiado, todavía un simple beso suyo hace que se me agite algo en el pecho, una cálida sensación que se esparce por todo mi cuerpo. Cuando nos separamos, nuestras frentes juntan y dice:

-Creo que alguien me extraño- lo que hace que me ría. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que me reí? No lo recuerdo. Solo él es capaz de hacerme reír en las peores situaciones. Él sonríe, cuando ve que me rio-. Bueno, no tiene sentido preguntarte cómo has estado estos días ¿verdad? ¿Cómo me has encontrado?

-Seguí el arroyo hasta que halle unas manchas de sangre, y te encontré. Ahora estamos en el mismo equipo, ya sabes.

-Eso he oído- dice, abriendo los ojos-. Muy amable de tu parte venir a buscar lo que queda de mí.- No sé a qué se refiere, está en buenas condiciones, no parece desnutrido, y las únicas heridas notables que le veo son la de su pierna izquierda, que está llena de vendas ensangrentadas y un corte en el brazo derecho. Frunzo el ceño, ¿esta insinuando que va a morir?

-No vas morir. Te lo prohíbo, ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo

-¿Qué hacías antes de que llegara?

- Estaba pensando en tomar un baño, lavar mi ropa y después cazar.

-Bueno, en lo que tú te bañas, yo lavare tu ropa- le digo-. Dame tu ropa.

-Katniss, ¿estas segura de que quieres hacer esto?- me dice, en tono burlón y con una cara provocativa-. Tú hermana y todo Panem nos está observando.

Yo siento como me sonrojo cuando entiendo lo que quiere decir. Nunca me he sentido cómoda con la desnudez. Me lo imagino a él semidesnudo y ese pensamiento hace que mi rubor aumente.

-No para eso. Vamos, quítate tú camisa.

-Me temo que si hago eso, tú no podrás dejar de ver mi abdomen

-No lo creo

-No digas que no te lo advertí

Se baja la cremallera de la chaqueta, se quita la camisa. ¿A qué se referirá con "no podrás dejar de ver mi abdomen"? La curiosidad me gana y lo volteo a ver su cuerpo. Está marcado y musculoso, no hay ni una pisca de grasa o desnutrición en su conjunto. Bajo la vista para que no se dé cuenta que lo estaba observando. Me pregunto que se sentirá al tocarlos…

-Ten- me dice, ofreciéndome las cosas. Yo alzo la vista y tengo que esforzarme mucho para verlo a los ojos y no más abajo. De reojo veo las picaduras y la quemadura que tiene en el pecho.

-Tengo algo para eso- le digo, señalando su pecho.

-Aja, si lo miraste- me dice, triunfante. Yo me ruborizo un poco.

-Si- admito-, pero no me le quede viendo como tu dijiste que haría

-Es cuestión de tiempo, Katniss. No tardaras en ceder ante la grandeza de mi cuerpo- Yo me limito a poner los ojos en blanco-. Ahora date la vuelta

-¿Por qué?- le pregunto

-¿Quieres ver cómo me quito los pantalones?

-No gracias- le digo, volteando a toda velocidad. Siento que sus brazos rodean mi cintura por detrás y acerca su boca a mi oído.

-¿Por qué no tomas un baño conmigo?- me dice coqueto en susurro, pero lo dice los suficientemente alto como para que la audiencia nos escuche.

-No sé qué tan bien se vería que un par de adolescentes se tomen una ducha juntos - le digo-. Mi hermana y todo Panem nos está observando ¿Recuerdas?

-Bien jugado, Everdeen- me dice, alejándose. Sus pantalones junto con sus calcetines caen a un lado, los recojo y camino unos metros para después ponerme a lavar su ropa. Las dejo que se sequen al sol en unas rocas y me siento. Media hora después Aaron llega totalmente empapado, y se sienta junto a mí.

-¿Ahora que, Doctora Everdeen?- me dice, refiriéndose a su torso

-Te pongo una crema para las quemaduras y algo para las picaduras. Por cierto, lo lamento.

-No tienes que lamentarte- me dice, dándome un beso en mi mano.

Le saco los aguijones de las picaduras lo que le arranca una mueca, pero, en cuanto aplico las hojas, suspira de alivio. Después le pongo crema para las quemaduras en el pecho. Por mucho que lo intento, no puedo evitar untarle la crema lentamente, sintiendo cada uno de los músculos que toco; mientras que observo detenidamente mis movimientos. Él sonríe, pero no comenta nada. Ahora, me concentro en su pierna. Tiene un corte profundo, pero no tanto; tuvo la sensatez de lavarse la herida antes de vendársela, si no probablemente se hubiera infectado.

-¿Qué tal, Doctora?- dice, observándome fijamente.

-Regular- respondo, encogiéndome de hombros-. Puedo haber sido mucho peor.

-No tienes de ni idea

Veo su ropa y se la devuelvo, él la toma y se va un momento para cambiarse. Regresa y volvemos a nuestra posición anterior.

-¿Qué paso, después de que yo huyera?- le pregunto, curiosa.

-Bueno… Marvel intento atacarme. Él estaba realmente furioso, había perdido a su compañera de distrito, y yo estaba ayudándote a escapar. Corrió hacia mí y me corto la pierna, no con mucha fuerza, el veneno nos estaba afectando a ambos. Me aleje lo más rápido que pude de él y termine desmayándome por esta zona. Desperté creo que dos días después, y me quede aquí desde entonces.

-¿Dónde están todas tus cosas?

- En una cueva, a unos cincuenta metros de aquí. Vamos- me dice, levantándose y ofreciéndome su mano como soporte. Yo acepto su ayuda y caminamos a su cueva. El suelo está cubierto con sus cosas, unos cuchillos por aquí, su botella de agua por allá, la mochila esta arrumbada al fondo de la caverna.

-Bienvenida a mi humilde hogar. No es gran cosa- dice, mirando a su alrededor-, pero es algo.

- Es perfecta- le digo-. Fácil de defender, y tiene suficiente espacio para ambos

-Supongo- dice, encogiéndose de hombros.

Desenrollo el saco de dormir y le digo que se meta para que descanse. Le ofrezco granso, me da una mirada agradecida, y se lo come en silencio. Después se queda tumbado y me mira fijamente, mientras yo fabrico una especie de cortina con vides para ocultar la entrada. Fallo miserablemente y lo rompo, frustrada.

-Katniss- me llama. Me vuelvo y le aparto el pelo de los ojos-. Gracias por encontrarme.

-Tú lo habrías hecho de ser lo contrario- respondo.

-Sí. Mira, si no lo logro…-empieza

-No digas eso- le pido

-Pero, por si acaso…- intenta seguir.

-No, Aaron, ni si quiera quiero hablar del tema- insisto, poniéndole los dedos en los labios para callarlo.

-Pero…

Me inclino y lo beso para que deje de hablar. Al principio se opone un poco, pero al final se rinde y me devuelve el beso. Es lento, pero apasionado, como todos los besos que hemos compartido. Interrumpo el beso, unos momentos después por falta de aire.

-Deberías callarme más seguido- me dice, con una sonrisa. Y se queda dormido.

Me zampo una cena de granso y raíces, mientras me informo del reporte diario en el cielo. No hay muertes. De todos modos, Aaron y yo hemos ofrecido un día bastante interesante a la audiencia, así que, con suerte, los Vigilantes nos darán una noche tranquila. Me pongo las gafas y me dispongo a montar guardia.

La temperatura baja rápidamente y, en pocos minutos, estoy helada como un témpano de hielo Al final me doy por vencida y me meto en el saco con Aaron. Esta calientito, él nota que estoy dentro, y medio adormilado abre sus brazos y yo me acurruco gustosa; con mi cabeza apoyada en su hombro y su brazo rodeando mi cintura.

Me paso la noche en las brazos de Aaron, pensando en lo segura que me siento en sus brazos, y en lo bien que se siente tener contacto con otro ser humano. También pienso en la audiencia, y como han de adorar nuestra posición para dormir, seguramente estarán como locos.

Cuando el cielo adquiere un tinte rosado, veo a Aaron. Se ve más joven cuando duerme, su cara está tranquila, no hay rastros de preocupación o miedo. Antes de levantarme, le doy un pequeño beso en la sien, no para la audiencia, sino para mí. Salgo a recoger fruta y unas bayas que me encontré en unos arbustos.

-Me desperté y no estabas- me dice Aaron, intentando levantarse, cuando entro a la cueva-. Estaba preocupado.

-¿De que estabas preocupado?- pregunto, mientras lo tumbo otra vez.

- De que ayer fuera un sueño. Pensé que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

-Aquí me tienes. ¿Quieres algo?

-No, gracias. Espera, sí: dame un beso

No puedo evitar poner los ojos en blanco antes de acercarme y darle un pequeño beso en los labios. Me doy cuenta que tiene los labios secos y le entrego una botella para que beba.

-No más besos hasta que comas- le digo.

Apoya su espalda en la pared y se come obediente las bayas y unos trocitos de manzana desecada que tenía en su mochila. Yo como un poco de granso y bayas.

-No has dormido- me dice

-Estoy bien- respondo, a pesar de que me encuentro agotada.

-Duerme un poco. Yo vigilare. Katniss- sigue diciendo, al verme vacilar-, no puedes estar despierta para siempre.

En eso tiene razón, en algún momento tendré que dormir, y mejor hacerlo ahora que Aaron está despierto y tenemos la luz del sol a nuestro favor.

-Bueno, pero solo unas cuantas horas; después me despiertas.

Ahora hace demasiado calor para el saco de dormir, así que lo coloco sobre el suelo de la cueva y me tumbo encima. Aaron se sienta a mi lado, apoyado en la pared con la pierna mala estirada delante del él y los ojos clavados en el mundo exterior.

-Duérmete-me dice en voz baja, y me aparta los mechones de pelo que me caen sobre la frente. Es un gesto que me resulta natural y tranquilizador. No quiero que pare, y él no lo hace; me sigue acariciando en cabello hasta que me quedo dormida.


	15. Banquete

Capítulo 15

Demasiado, he dormido demasiado. Lo sé en cuanto abro los ojos y veo que ya es por la tarde. Aaron está sentado a mi lado, en la misma posición. Me incorporo, sintiéndome algo a la defensiva, aunque llevo días sin sentirme tan bien.

-Aaron, se suponía que ibas a despertarme en un par de horas.

-¿Para qué? Aquí no ha pasado nada. Además, me gusta verte dormir; no frunces el ceño, lo que mejora tu aspecto.

Obviamente, eso me hace fruncir el ceño, y él sonríe. Entonces me doy cuenta de lo secos que tiene los labios. Le paso la botella de y me quedo a su lado mientras se toma un litro de agua. Le curo las heridas leves, las quemaduras y las picaduras, que tienen mejor aspecto. Le quito la venda de la pierna, y le hecho un poco de agua a la herida; sé que no es mucho, pero evitara que se infecte. Se la pongo de nuevo, y decido hacer de comer.

-Tienes que comer para mantenerte fuerte. Voy a cazar.

-Bueno-dice, levantándose-. Iré contigo.

-No- le digo en tono más duro de lo que pretendía-. Tú te quedaras aquí.

-Katniss, estoy herido, no al borde de la muerte.

-Por eso mismo, no quiero que te agotes sin razón alguna.

- A donde tú vayas, yo iré No voy a permitir que te alejen de mí, no de nuevo- me dice, mirándome a los ojos de una forma intensa. Su cuerpo empieza a temblar, y sus manos se cierran en unos puños-. No sabes cuánto sufrí al no saber de ti. No sabes el enorme miedo que tenía de ver tu cara en cielo. Me niego a sentirme de esa manera de nuevo.

-Está bien- le digo, acercándome para darle un beso. Tomo su mano y se la aprieto, para darle ánimos-. Vamos.

Salimos de la cueva todavía tomados de la mano. Alisto el arco, preparada para disparar en cualquier segundo. Volteo a ver a Aaron tal vez muy seguido, me sorprende que con todo y su herida, no haga ni un ruido. Cazo una ardilla y lo volteo a ver.

-¿Cómo lo haces?

-¿Hacer qué?

-Ser tan silencioso. Estas herido y no haces ni un ruido.

-Claro que hago ruido. Solamente que tú no lo distingues.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Hace muchos años tu padre me dijo: "Ser silencioso no se trata de andar caminando por el bosque sin romper una ramita, se trata de hacer que tus pasos se confundan con la naturaleza"

-Nunca lo había visto de esa forma- le digo.

Seguimos caminando unos metros más y como no encontramos más presas, decido volver a la cueva, cuando su voz me saco de mis pensamientos.

-¿Me prestas el arco?

-¿Qué? ¿Para qué lo quieres?

-No sé, para jugar- me dice, irónico-. Para practicar mi putería, obviamente. No recuerdo la última vez que tuve un arco en mis manos.

-Ten- le digo, ofreciéndole el arco, poco convencida-.

Él lo toma, se pone el carcaj al hombro y toma una flecha. Yo me recargo en árbol a unos dos metros de donde está el, observando su siguiente movimiento, con los brazos cruzados en mi pecho. El mira a su alrededor, buscando un objetivo, y le apunta a un árbol a unos diez metros de nosotros. La flecha sale volando y falla por unos veinte centímetros. Hace un ruido de exasperación y recoge la flecha. Regresa a donde estaba y me acerco para darle indicaciones. Pongo mi mano en su hombro y acerco mi boca a su oído.

-Tienes que relajarte-susurro-. Estas muy tenso. Inténtalo de nuevo.

-No puedo- me dice, tragando saliva-. Me distraes.

-Está bien- digo, regresando mi puesto en el tronco.

Respira profundamente y tira. La flecha falla nuevamente y yo suelto una carcajada. El me lanza una mirada asesina antes de ir por la flecha; yo lo acompaño. Nos agachamos al mismo tiempo y nuestras manos chocan. Sonríe y no puedo evitar imitarle. Me pierdo en el azul de sus ojos y por un momento olvido lo que estábamos haciendo. Nos incorporamos a la vez y nuestros labios chocan sin que me dé cuenta. No es beso dulce y lento como los de antes. Este beso está lleno de pasión, un poco de furia y necesidad. El Aaron dulce desaparece, y sale un Aaron que nunca había visto antes… y me agrada.

Cuando nuestros labios se separan ambos estamos jadeando. Sus manos recorren mi espalda, mandando corrientes eléctricas por donde pasan. Me empuja unos pasos y siento como mi espalda choca contra el tronco de un árbol. Aaron abandona mi boca para dejar besos en mi cuello, para luego volver a besarme con la misma intensidad. Siento como su cuerpo se pega al mío, el espacio entre nosotros es inexistente, siento que puedo fundirme con él

Mis manos se dirigen a su camisa y se meten por debajo. Acaricio la piel de su vientre, dejando que mis dedos se aprendan las curvas suaves de sus músculos; sigo y subo a su pecho acariciando toda su piel. Aaron se quita la chaqueta sin separar sus labios de mí para luego quitarse la camiseta también. Notar su torso desnudo hace que hormiguee todo mi cuerpo.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves?- me dice entre besos, provocándome.

-Tal vez- le digo, sintiendo como sube el rubor por mis mejillas.

En este momento solo existimos Aaron y yo. Para mi estamos solos en el bosque. Separa sus labios de los míos con la respiración acelerada. Tan acelerada como la mía.

-Katniss…Aquí no…Tu hermana y todo Panem nos está observando… ¿Recuerdas?

Mi mente esta embotada, pero cuando pronuncia esas palabras recuerdo a mi familia. ¿Qué diría mi hermanita? ¿Mi madre? ¿Gale?

Dios bendiga al Aaron caballeroso, porque si él no hubiera aparecido, no sé dónde habríamos acabado. Bajo la mirada, empezando a sentir la vergüenza en mis mejillas. Recojo el arco y el carcaj de flechas, que de algún modo terminaron en el suelo, y camino de regreso a la cueva.

No sé si me sigue, espero que no, tengo la esperanza de que se quede atrás. No quiero hablar de lo que paso hace unos momentos. No sé qué pensar de nosotros, ni en lo que hacíamos. Yo no soy así. Sus besos son como una droga para mí; no me dejan pensar, solo me dejo llevar.

Solo tengo una cosa clara: Aaron logro que… me enamorara de él. ¿Qué otra explicación hay? ¿Por qué actuaria así, si no fuera por amor? Puede que hayan sido sus ojos, su amplia sonrisa, su fuerte cuerpo, su determinación a salvarme o todo junto. Tiene razón Rue, todo lo que le dije, lo decía basado en lo que él me hace sentir.

El me hace sentir como nunca me había sentido antes. Y eso es peligroso. Los sentimientos en los Juegos del Hambre son peligrosos. No podemos permitirnos esa clase de sentimientos. Te hacen débil, los Vigilantes pueden jugar contigo, lo pueden usar en tu contra. Y eso lo último que quiero, no quiero que me lastimen, no quiero que lo maten por mi culpa, no lo soportaría. Estoy tan metida en mis pensamientos que, no me doy cuenta de que lo tengo en frente hasta que choco con él.

-Lo lamento- dice, casi de inmediato.

-No hay razón por la cual lamentarse- respondo, sin mirarlo a los ojos, siguiendo mi camino.

-Claro que si la hay- dice, tomándome del brazo para evitar que continúe caminando-. No estaba pensando en lo que estaba haciendo… solo me deje llevar y…me siento culpable. Siento que me aproveche de ti.

Ahora sí, no sé qué decir. No pensé que le preocupara mi reacción, salir corriendo no fue buena idea después de todo.

-Bueno… yo no trate de detenerte ¿o sí?

-No- dice, con una pequeña sonrisa. Me da un abrazo y acerca su rostro a mi oído. "Gracias" susurra.

El sonido de trompetas nos sorprende a ambos, haciendo que nos separemos. Es Claudius Templesmith y, como esperaba, nos invita a un banquete. Bueno, no tenemos tanta hambre, descarto su propuesta hasta que dice:

-Esto no sea trata de un banquete normal. Cada uno de ustedes necesita algo desesperadamente.- Si necesito algo desesperadamente, algo para curar la pierna de Aaron-. En la Cornucopia, al alba, encontraran una mochila con el número de su distrito. Piénselo bien antes de descartarlo.

Aaron me toma por detrás de los hombros y me asusta.

-No- dice-. No vas a arriesgar tu vida por mí.

-¿Y quién dijo que pienso hacerlo?

-Entonces, ¿no vas?

-Claro que no voy, ¿por quién me tomas?

-Que mal mientes, Katniss, no sé cómo has sobrevivido tanto tiempo.

-De acuerdo, sí que voy, ¡no vas a detenerme!

-Puedo seguirte, a paso lento, si voy atrás de ti gritando tu nombre seguro que alguien me encuentra y me mata.

Es bastante testarudo, y lo suficientemente fuerte como para seguirme. Si quiero ir sola, tengo que emparedarlo dentro de la cueva. Además, ¿Quién sabe el daño que puede causarle el esfuerzo?

-¿Y que se supone que debo hacer? ¿Sentarme hasta que se te infecte la herida y te vea morir?

-No moriré, te lo prometo, si tú me prometes que no iras.

Sé que no podre convencerlo, así que finjo aceptar a regañadientes.

Regresamos a la cueva, él se mete dentro, y yo me quedo afuera pensando en cómo convencerlo de dejarme ir. Estoy tan perdida en mis pensamientos, que casi me pierdo el paracaídas que flota en mis narices. Es un frasco muy pequeño, lo destapo y lo huelo; se me cae el alma a los pies cuando me llega el aroma dulzón. Me echo una gota en la legua: es jarabe somnífero. Solo hace falta un poquito, un frasco de este tamaño podría tumbar a Aaron más de un día; es más de lo que necesito.

Aplasto un puñado de bayas y unas hojas de menta para que no note el sabor. Después, regreso a la cueva.

-Te traje un regalo. Encontré un arbusto de bayas más abajo.

Le doy el traste y toma el primer bocado, pero acto seguido, frunce el ceño.

-Están muy dulces.

-Sí, son almezas, mi madre las utiliza para hacer mermelada- toma una cucharada más.

-¿Quieres?- me dice, ofreciendo el contenedor.

-No, gracias- le digo

-Son tan dulces como el jarabe.

Aaron abre mucho los ojos cuando se da cuenta de la verdad, pero es demasiado tarde: ya está perdiendo consciencia. Mientras se va, veo en sus ojos que no me lo perdonara. No se acabó el frasco, dejo un poco menos de la mitad, pero espero que sea suficiente para que pueda ir y regresar.

-¿Quién era la que no podía mentir?- digo en voz alta, aunque sé que no puede escucharme.

Da igual: el resto de Panem si puede.

En las horas que me quedan me dedico a dejar todo en su lugar. Le dejo a Aaron su espada, pero me llevo sus cuchillos, ¿Quién sabe? Talvez los necesite. Calculo que quedan unas tres horas para el alba, y empiezo a prepararme. Procuro dejar agua cerca de él y el botiquín de primeros auxilios. Después de pensarlo un poco, le quito y chaqueta y me la pongo encima de mía; él no la necesita. Cuando se la quito no puedo evitar pensar en lo que sucedió hace unas horas, cuando lo vi sin camisa. Puedo sentir en como mis mejillas se encienden cuando pienso en el recuerdo. Cuando estoy a punto de irme, recuerdo la importancia de los amantes trágicos y me inclino sobre Aaron para darle un largo beso. Después salgo a la noche.

No intento nada peligroso como intentar una ruta nueva, sino que hago el mismo recorrido de siempre hasta llegar al escondite de Rue, cerca del lago. O soy la primera o los demás buscaron un sitio por la noche. Por suerte tengo la chaqueta de Aaron, si no tendría que moverme para entrar en calor. ¿Supondran que llevo a Aaron? Dudo que la Comadreja o Thresh sepan que está herido, lo que me viene bien.

Justo cuando el primer rayo del Sol se refleja en la Cornucopia sale la mesa Hay cuatro mochilas, dos negras grandes con el número 2 y 11 y unas medianas con el número 5 (verde) y 12 (naranja). Una figura toma la mochila verde y sale corriendo y se aleja a toda prisa. La Comadreja. Solo a ella se le ocurre algo tan arriesgado y genial. Ahora queda claro que yo debo de ser la siguiente. A nadie le costaría llevarse mi paquete. Sin vacilar, corro hacia la mesa y noto el peligro antes de verlo. El primer cuchillo se dirige a mi lado derecho, y lo desvió con el arco. Me vuelvo, tenso la cuerda, y apunto al corazón de Clove. Ello se vuelve lo justo para evitar un blanco mortal. Ya he llegado a la mesa, tomo la mochila naranja, y me la cuelgo al hombro. Me vuelvo a disparar cuando el segundo cuchillo me da en la frente y me hace un corte arriba de la ceja. Clove se me echa encima, me derriba boca arriba y me sujeta sus hombros con las rodillas.

-¿Dónde está tu novio, Distrito 12? ¿Sigue vivo?- me pregunta-. ¿La medicina es para el chico amoroso? Que lastima que no la vaya a ver- Clove se abre la chaqueta y veo su colección de cuchillos. Elige uno con aspecto delicado-. Le prometí a Cato que, si me dejaba acabar contigo, le daría a la audiencia un buen espectáculo. Vamos a matarte igual que tu aliada… ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿Rue? Primero Rue, luego tú y dejaremos que la naturaleza se encargue del chico amoroso. ¿Qué te parece?

Me preparo para un dolor atroz que no llega, una fuerza terrible arranca a Clave de mi cuerpo; la oigo gritar. Estoy demasiado aturdida para entender lo que está pasando. ¿Ha venido Aaron a salvarme, de algún modo? Entonces me apoyo en los hombros y me doy cuenta de que Clove cuelga de los brazos de Thresh. Recordaba que era grande, pero es enorme, más poderoso de lo que imaginaba.

-¿Qué le hiciste a la niñita? ¿La mataste?

-¡No! ¡No fui yo!

-Dijiste su nombre, te escuche. ¿La mataste?

-¡Cato!- chilla-. ¡Cato!

-¡Clove!- oigo gritar a Cato, pero cálculo que está demasiado lejos para ayudar.

-¡Clove!- escucho a otra voz gritar. Volteo a mí alrededor buscando a esa persona cuando lo veo, Aaron. Está corriendo/ cojeando lo más rápido que puede, en nuestra dirección-. ¡Clove! Maldita sea, patéalo. Haz algo.

Ella obedece y lo patea en el único lugar donde la luz no llega y Thresh la suelta, retorciéndose de dolor. Aaron taclea a Thresh al suelo y empiezan a pelear. Aaron está encima de él, dándole puñetazos en la cara una y otra vez hasta que él consigue zafarse de su agarre. Lo empuja a un lado y lo patea con mucha fuerza en su pierna herida, haciendo que Aaron grite de dolor. Toma las dos mochilas negras y sale corriendo al bosque de nuevo.

Yo me quedo en el suelo, pasmado por lo que sucedió. ¿Aaron salvo a Clove? ¿Por qué? Cato llega junto a Clove, que está a unos metros de mí, y la abraza. Noto que Aaron sigue tirado en el suelo, así que me arrastro a su lado. Me doy cuenta de que inhala y exhala muy rápido, como si estuviera luchando por respirar.

-¿Por qué?- le pregunto, en un susurro, cuando me arrodillo a su lado.

-Te lo explicare después- responde, débilmente.

-Gracias- dice una tercera voz, la de Cato-. La salvaste. Mantuviste tu parte del trato… yo mantendré la mía.

-De nada- dice, Aaron, con una pequeña sonrisa. Cuando por fin se levanta, ambos se dan la mano y Clove y yo nos miramos extrañadas. Supongo que no soy la única que no tiene ni idea de lo que está pasando. De repente, me siento mareada, mi visión se vuelve borrosa y lo último que escucho es la voz de Aaron gritar mi nombre antes de desmayarme.

¡Yay! Otro capítulo. Este capítulo es diferente, ya que, tiene una escena un poco "caliente" pero hey, que les puedo decir, soy una adolescente. También Aaron viene al rescate, la dosis que se comió no fue suficiente, que suerte. Por fin, en el próximo capitulo Aaron revelara le verdad detrás del trato.

Ya saben, un review, por favor. Escuchar sobre ustedes me alegraría el día.

-Lobo sombra.


	16. Despertar

Capítulo 16

No sé cómo, o porque, estoy en la cueva. Abro los ojos, y en el aire noto el olor inconfundible de sangre. El cuerpo de un chico con la cara escondida en sus rodillas entra en mi campo de visión y, después del sobresalto inicial, me siento mejor.

-Aaron-digo, en un susurro. El da un salto de sorpresa, luego me voltea a ver con alivio reflejado en su rostro.

-Hola. Me alegro de volver a verte a los ojos.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevo inconsciente?

-Varias horas. Tenía miedo de que no despertaras.

Me llevo la mano a la cabeza con precaución: solo hay un pequeño corte. ¿Cómo es posible? Recuerdo que la herida era bastante fea. Seguro vio mi confusión, porque responde a mi pregunta sin haberla formulado.

-Fue la medicina. Es milagrosa- dice, sonriendo.

Se acerca un poco y me enseña su pierna. No queda rastro de la herida que tenía antes, solo una costra. Me pregunto cuanto le habrá costado al Capitolio conseguir una medicina así de fuerte.

-¿Has comido?- le pregunto.

-Siento decir que me tragué los tres trozos de conejo antes de darme cuenta de que los necesitaríamos para después.

-No, no pasa nada. Tienes que comer algo. Iré a cazar pronto.

-No demasiado pronto, ¿sí? Deja que te cuide un poco.

La verdad es que no me queda otra opción. Aaron me da comer trocitos de conejo y pasa, y m hace beber mucha agua. Oigo un trueno y veo los relámpagos a través de la abertura de las rocas.

-¿Qué paso después de que me desmayara?

-Bueno… Cato y Clove me dijeron que iban a perseguir a Thresh y se fueron. Yo te cargue en mis brazos y vine a la cueva. Revise la mochila y traía una especia de crema, me la aplique en la pierna y te puse un poco en la frente con las esperanza de que sanara también; y funciono.

-Salvaste a Clove… ¿Por qué?

-Es una larga historia.

-Creo que tenemos tiempo- digo, señalando afuera.

-Eres tan testaruda- masculla-. Está bien te diré. Todo empezó cuando me uní a los profesionales. Era la primera noche, a Cato y a mí nos tocó montar guardia. Me di cuenta de que el la miraba de una forma extraña para ser un profesional. Le pregunte cosas sobre ella y término admitiendo que le gustaba. También me dijo que la quería proteger, para que ella tuviera la oportunidad de volver a su distrito. Ahí fue cuando le propuse un trato. Yo protegería a Clove y el prometía protegerte a ti en caso de que alguno de nosotros muriera. Para mi sorpresa el acepto. Katniss, llevamos años tratando a los profesionales como animales, como maquinas, como monstruos; que equivocados estamos. Tienen sentimientos.

-Son monstruos, que se entrenan para matar.

-Todos los monstruos son humanos, después de todo- me mira a los ojos y después desvía la mirada.

No puedo creerlo. ¿De verdad los está defendiendo? Creo que unirse a ellos lo afecto un poco. Parte de mi cree que está loco, pero otra parte (la más racional) me dice que tiene razón; siguen siendo adolescentes. Sacudo mi cabeza alejando esas ideas de mi mente. Mi estómago gruñe y me doy cuenta de lo hambrienta que estoy. No queda mucho: dos trozos de granso, un pequeño revoltijo de raíces y un puñado de fruta seca.

-¿Deberíamos racionarlo? -me pregunta.

-No, mejor nos lo terminamos. De todos modos, el granso se está poniendo malo, y sólo nos faltaría acabar enfermos por comer carne en mal estado.

Divido la comida en dos pilas iguales e intentamos comérnosla despacio, pero tenemos tanta hambre que acabamos en un par de minutos y mi estómago no se siente muy satisfecho.

-Mañana será día de caza -digo.

-Esperemos que el clima nos permita salir.

Toma, mastica esto -añado, pasándole un par de hojas de menta y metiéndome unas cuantas en la boca.

Resulta difícil ver la proyección en el cielo con la tormenta, pero es lo bastante clara para saber que hoy no ha muerto nadie, así que Cato, Clove y Thresh todavía no se han encontrado.

-¿Adónde fue Thresh? Es decir, ¿qué hay al otro lado del círculo? -le pregunto a Aaron

-Un campo; hasta donde alcanza la vista no hay más que hierbas que llegan a la altura de los hombros. No lo sé, quizás algunas tengan grano. Hay zonas de distintos colores, pero no se ven caminos.

-Seguro que algunas tienen grano y seguro que Thresh sabe cuáles. Quizá por eso Thresh parece mejor alimentado ahora que cuando empezaron los juegos.

-O eso, o tiene unos patrocinadores muy generosos- responde Aaron-. Me pregunto qué tendríamos que hacer para que Haymitch nos enviase un poco de pan- sigue, en un tono talvez muy inocente.

Arqueó las cejas y se encoje de hombros con una sonrisita en los labios. Tenemos que manipular a los patrocinadores, él lo sabe, su actitud "inocente" lo confirma. Tenemos que volver a poner las cosas en su sitio de un modo que resulte creíble. Algo sencillo, para empezar. Le estrecho una mano.

-Bueno, probablemente gastó muchos recursos para ayudarme a dejarte fuera de combate -comento, en tono travieso.

-Sí, en cuanto a eso -responde él, entrelazando sus dedos con los míos-, no se te ocurra volver a hacerlo.

-¿O qué?

-O..., o... -No se le ocurre nada bueno-. Espera, dame un minuto.

-¿Hay algún problema? -pregunto, sonriendo.

-El problema es que casi mueres, Katniss. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si yo no hubiera llegado a tiempo? Él iba a matar a Clove y nada le iba a impedir que te matara a ti.- Me aprieta la mano con fuerza, haciéndome daño, y noto por su voz que está enfadado de verdad-. No mueras por mí. No me harías ningún favor, ¿de acuerdo?

-Quizá también lo hice por mí, Peeta -respondo; aunque me sorprende su intensidad, entiendo que es una oportunidad excelente para conseguir comida, así que intento seguirle el rollo-. Quizá lo hice por mí, Peeta, ¿se te había ocurrido pensarlo? Quizá no eres el único que..., que se preocupa por... qué pasaría si...

Estoy mascullando, las palabras no se me dan tan bien como a Aaron, y, mientras hablo, la idea de perderlo de verdad vuelve a golpearme y me doy cuenta de lo mucho, demasiado diría yo, que me dolería su muerte. Es él, no quiero perder al a mi ángel guardián

-¿Qué pasaría si qué, Katniss? -me pregunta, en voz baja.

Ojalá pudiera cerrar las compuertas, bloquear este momento y ponerlo fuera del alcance de los entrometidos ojos de Panem, aunque significara perder comida. Lo que yo sienta es asunto mío.

-Qué pasaría si mueres.- digo en un susurro-. No te quiero perder. Si tú mueres…siento que… que… una parte de mi moriría contigo.

Parece que está en shock. Nunca había expresado mis sentimientos tan abiertamente. Y mucho menos en los juegos. Me atrae hacia él, me sienta en su regazo, y yo escondo mi cara en su pecho.

-Yo no sabía que… no pensé que… Katniss, lo lamento-. Yo niego con la cabeza-. No hay nada de que lamentarse.

El baja su cabeza para verme, y yo alzo la mía. Nuestros labios en un dulce beso, hace que se me agite algo en el pecho, algo cálido y curioso, es el tipo de beso que me hace desear un segundo. Como siempre. Nos mantenemos así, hasta que nos quedamos sin aire.

-Creo que tu herida vuelve a sangrar. Venga, túmbate. De todos modos, es hora de dormir.- le digo.

Ya tengo los calcetines bastante secos, así que me los pongo y obligo a Aaron a ponerse de nuevo su chaqueta, porque es como si el frío húmedo se me metiese en los huesos y él debe de estar helado. Además, insisto en hacer el primer turno de guardia, aunque ninguno de los dos creemos que alguien aparezca con este tiempo. No obstante, él sólo acepta a condición de que yo también me meta en el saco, y tiemblo tanto que no tendría sentido negarme. A diferencia de hace dos noches, cuando notaba que Peeta estaba a varios kilómetros de mí, ahora mismo me abruma su proximidad. Cuando nos tumbamos, él me baja la cabeza para que use su brazo de almohada, mientras me pone encima el otro brazo, como si deseara protegerme, incluso dormido. Hace mucho tiempo que nadie me abraza así; desde que mi padre murió, ningún brazo me ha hecho sentir tan a salvo.

Con la ayuda de las gafas, me quedo mirando las gotas de agua caer en el suelo de la caverna. Son rítmicas y tranquilizadoras, y doy unas cuantas cabezadas que me hacen despertar de golpe, con sentimiento de culpa y enfadada por mi debilidad. Después de tres o cuatro horas no puedo aguantarlo más y despierto a Aaron, porque se me cierran los ojos. A él no parece importarle.

-Mañana, cuando todo esté más seco, buscaré un lugar muy alto en los árboles para que los dos podamos dormir en paz -le prometo justo antes de dormirme.

Por fin se explica el misterioso trato que tenían Cato y Aaron. Es bastante simple, tu proteges a la mía yo protejo a la tuya. ¿Cómo afectara eso el final dramático? No lo sé, no le he decidido. En fin… espero que les haya gustado, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.


	17. Dos menos, faltan dos

Capítulo 17

Sin embargo, el tiempo no mejora. El diluvio continúa, como si los Vigilantes intentaran ahogarnos a todos. Los truenos son tan fuertes que parecen sacudir el suelo, y Aaron sopesa la idea de salir a buscar comida, de todos modos, pero le digo que, con esta tormenta, no tiene sentido. No podría ver lo que tiene delante de sus narices y acabará chorreando como recompensa. Sabe que tengo razón, aunque empieza a dolernos el estómago.

El día se arrastra hasta convertirse en noche y el tiempo sigue igual. Haymitch es nuestra única esperanza, pero no nos llega nada, ya sea por falta de dinero (todo costará ya una suma exorbitante) o porque no esté satisfecho con nuestra actuación. Probablemente lo segundo. Soy la primera que reconoce que hoy no hemos estado lo que se dice fascinantes: muertos de hambre, débiles por las heridas, intentando no reabrirlas. Estamos acurrucados juntos, envueltos en el saco, sí, pero sobre todo para calentarnos. Lo más emocionante que hemos hecho es dormir. Mi instinto me dice que Haymitch no busca sólo afecto físico, que quiere algo más personal, el tipo de cosas que intentaba que contase sobre mí en las prácticas para la entrevista. Se me da fatal, pero a Aaron no. Quizás el mejor enfoque sea hacer que hable él.

-Aaron -digo, como si nada-, en la entrevista dijiste que estás enamorado de mí desde hace cuatro años. ¿Cuándo empezó todo?

-Bueno, a ver... Supongo que cuando te escuche reír por primera vez. Estábamos caminando por la Pradera, platicábamos sobre algo, recuerdo que te conté un chiste y te reíste por primera vez en semanas. Te voltee a ver incrédulo y pude ver lo hermosa que te veías sonriendo. Incluso recuerdo que pensé "Se ve hermosa sonriendo"- me dice, sonriendo ante el recuerdo"

-¿Qué? ¡Te lo estás inventando!

-Juro que es completamente cierto. Desde ese entonces me fije en ciertas cosas como: lo cariñosa que eres con las personas que quieres, como frunce el ceño cuando estas concentrada o como tus ojos brillan cuando hablamos de ciertas cosas. Al principio no entendía que era lo que me pasaba, tenía doce años, pero cuando cumplimos catorce me di cuenta de lo mucho que me gustabas.

-Tienes una... memoria asombrosa –comento.

-Lo recuerdo todo sobre ti -responde él, poniéndome un mechón suelto detrás de la oreja-. Eras la única que no se daba cuenta. Tuve más de una pelea con Gale, por eso.

-¿Gale?- pregunto, sorprendida-. ¿El que tiene que ver en todo esto?

-Le gustas a Gale. Todo el mundo lo sabe. Inclusive la gente pensaba que ustedes dos iban a terminar casándose.

-¿Por qué la gente diría eso?

-Ya sabes, Katniss, la gente no tiene nada mejor que hacer. Como ambos son de la Veta, lo más común u obvio seria que se casaran.

-¿Tu que sentías cuando los escuchabas hablar de eso?

-Celos, ¿qué otra cosa se puede sentir?

-Bueno…ahora sí, me doy cuenta.

-Aquí no tengo mucha competencia.

Quiero retirarme, cerrar de nuevo las compuestas, pero sé que no puedo.

-No tienes mucha competencia en ninguna parte.

Esta vez, soy yo la que se inclina para besarlo.

Apenas se han tocado nuestros labios cuando el estruendo del exterior nos sobresalta. Saco el arco, con la flecha lista para disparar, pero no se oye nada más. Aaron se asoma entre las rocas y da un salto; antes de que pueda detenerlo, sale a la lluvia y me pasa algo, un paracaídas plateado atado a una cesta. La abro de inmediato y dentro hay un banquete: panecillos recién hechos, queso de cabra, manzanas y, lo mejor, una sopera llena de aquel increíble estofado de cordero con arroz salvaje, el mismo plato del que le hablé a Caesar Flickerman cuando me preguntó por lo que más me había impresionado del Capitolio.

-Supongo que Haymitch por fin se ha hartado de vernos morir de hambre-comenta Aaron al meterse en la cueva, con el rostro iluminado como el sol.

-Supongo

-Será mejor que nos tomemos el estofado con calma, ¿recuerdas la primera noche en el tren? La comida pesada me hizo vomitar, y ni siquiera estaba muriéndome de hambre por aquel entonces.

-Tienes razón. ¡Podría tragármelo entero de un bocado! –comento. Nos comportamos con bastante sensatez; cogemos un panecillo cada uno, media manzana, y una ración de estofado y arroz del tamaño de un huevo. Me obligo a comer el estofado en cucharaditas diminutas (nos han enviado hasta cubiertos y platos), saboreando cada bocado. Cuando terminamos, me quedo mirando el plato con anhelo-. Quiero más.

-Yo también. Vamos a hacer una cosa: esperamos una hora y, si no lo echamos, nos servimos más.

-De acuerdo. Va a ser una hora muy larga.

-Quizá no tanto -responde él-. ¿Qué estabas diciendo justo antes de que llegase la comida? Algo sobre no tener... competencia..., que soy lo mejor que te ha pasado...

-No recuerdo haber dicho eso último -digo, esperando que aquí esté demasiado oscuro para que las cámaras recojan mi rubor.

-Ah, es verdad, eso era lo que estaba pensando yo. Ven aquí, me estoy helando.

Le hago sitio dentro del saco y nos sentamos con la espalda apoyada en la pared de la cueva, yo con la cabeza sobre su hombro, él rodeándome con los brazos.

-Aaron… si no fuera por los juegos, ¿me habrías dicho que te gustaba?

-Claro, ya tenía todo planeado. Esperaría a nuestra última cosecha para luego declararme formalmente. Después te pediría que fueras mi novia y finalmente, cuatro años después, te pediría que te casaras conmigo.

-¿Por qué cuatro años después?

- Los años que iba a tardarse Prim para salir de su última cosecha.

-Vaya, sí que tenías planeado todo.

-Si… pero hubo un cambio de planes.

-Un gran cambio diría yo.

-¿Ni siquiera te has fijado en las otras chicas desde que teníamos doce años?

-Me fijaba en casi todas, pero tú eras la única que me dejaba huella.

-Seguro que a tus padres les encantaba que te gustase una chica de la Veta.

-No mucho, pero no me importaba nada. De todos modos, le empezaste a agradar a mi familia. Si volvemos, ya no serás una chica de la Veta, serás una chica de la Aldea de los Vencedores.

Es cierto, si ganamos nos darán una casa a cada uno en la parte de la ciudad reservada para los vencedores de los Juegos del Hambre. Hace tiempo, cuando empezaron los juegos, el Capitolio construyó una docena de casas elegantes en cada distrito. En el nuestro, obviamente, sólo una estaba ocupada; en la mayoría no había vivido nadie. En ese momento, se me ocurre una idea inquietante.

-Entonces... ¡nuestro único vecino será Haymitch!

-Ah, será maravilloso –responde Aaron, abrazándome con fuerza-: Haymitch, tú y yo. Y muy acogedor: picnics, cumpleaños, largas noches de invierno junto al fuego recordando viejas historias de los Juegos del Hambre...

-¡Te lo dije, me odia! -exclamo, pero no puedo evitar reírme de ver a Haymitch convertido en mi nuevo amigo.

-Sólo a veces. Cuando está sobrio, no lo he oído decir ni una cosa negativa sobre ti.

-¡Si nunca está sobrio!

-Claro, ¿en qué estaría pensando? Ah, sí, es Cinna el que te quiere, más que nada porque no intentaste huir cuando te prendió fuego. Por otro lado, Haymitch... Bueno, si fuera tú, lo evitaría en todo momento. Te odia.

-Creía que habías dicho que yo era su favorita.

-A mí me odia todavía más. No creo que la gente, en general, sea lo suyo.

Sé que al público le gustará que nos divirtamos a costa de Haymitch. Lleva tanto tiempo en los juegos que es casi como un viejo amigo para algunos espectadores y, después de su caída del escenario en la cosecha, todos lo conocen. Seguro que ya lo han sacado de la sala de control para entrevistarlo sobre nosotros.

Es curioso: Haymitch y yo no nos llevamos bien en persona, pero quizá Aaron tenga razón en que somos parecidos, porque parece capaz de comunicarse conmigo mediante los regalos. Como cuando supe que estaba cerca del agua porque él no me la enviaba, que el somnífero no era sólo para aliviar el dolor de Aaron, y ahora, que tenemos que vivir el romance. En realidad, no se ha esforzado mucho por conectar con Aaron.

Se me ocurre algo, y me asombra que haya tardado tanto en surgir, quizá sea porque hasta ahora Haymitch no me había provocado ninguna curiosidad.

-¿Cómo crees que lo hizo? -pregunto.

-¿Quién? ¿El qué?

-Haymitch. ¿Cómo crees que ganó los juegos?

Aaron se lo piensa un rato antes de responder. Haymitch es fuerte, pero no una maravilla física como Cato o Thresh. Tampoco es especialmente guapo, no tanto como para que le lloviesen los regalos; y es tan hosco que resulta difícil imaginar que alguien formase equipo con él.

Sólo pudo ganar de una forma, y Peeta lo dice justo cuando yo misma llego a la conclusión.

-Fue más listo que los demás.

Asiento y dejo el tema, pero, en secreto, me pregunto si Haymitch permaneció sobrio lo bastante para ayudarnos a Aaron y a mí porque pensaba que quizá tuviéramos el ingenio suficiente para sobrevivir.

Pasa media hora y decido que tengo que comer otra vez. Peeta tiene tanta hambre que no se resiste. Mientras me sirvo dos racioncitas más deestofado de cordero y arroz, oímos el himno. Aaron se asoma a la grieta de las rocas para mirar el cielo.

-Esta noche no habrá nada -le digo, más interesada en el estofado que en el cielo-. Si hubiera pasado algo, habría sonado un cañonazo.

-Katniss -dice Peeta en voz baja.

-¿Qué? ¿Quieres que compartamos también un panecillo?

-Katniss -repite, pero no quiero hacerle caso.

-Voy a partir uno, y guardaré el queso para mañana -insisto; veo que

Peeta me mira-. ¿Qué?

-Thresh y Clove han muerto.

-No puede ser.

-Habrán disparado el cañón durante los truenos y no lo oímos.

-¿Estás seguro? Es decir, está lloviendo a cántaros, no sé cómo ves algo.

Lo aparto de las rocas y me asomo al cielo oscuro y lluvioso. Durante diez segundos veo de refilón una foto de Thresh y después nada. Así de simple.

Me dejo caer hasta quedar sentada junto a las rocas, olvidando por un momento nuestro objetivo. Thresh está muerto. Debería alegrarme, ¿no? Un tributo menos al que enfrentarse, y uno poderoso.

-¿Estás bien? -me pregunta Aaron.

Me encojo de hombros, evasiva, y me sujeto los codos con las manos para pegármelos más al cuerpo. Terminamos de comer en silencio y Aaron se ofrece para la primera guardia. Yo me escondo en el saco de dormir a su lado y me cubro la cara con la capucha para que las cámaras no la vean. Sólo necesito unos momentos de intimidad para poder sentir lo que quiera sin que nadie lo sepa. Bajo la capucha le digo adiós en silencio a Thresh; le prometo recordarlo y, si puedo, hacer algo por ayudar a su familia y a la de Rue, en caso de que gane. Después me escapo al mundo de los sueños con la tranquilidad que me dan el estómago lleno y la cálida presencia de Aaron a mi lado.

_¡Un capitulo mas! Uffff, vamos por menos. Tome en cuenta la opción de mantener a Clove viva hasta el final pero se me hizo un poco improbable, tambien estaba la opción de cuatro vencedores pero se me hizo muy exagerado. En conclusión, era el destino de Clove morir tarde o temprano._

_Lamento no actualizar tan seguido como antes, es que he estado distraída, ya sea por mi otro fanfition (de Harry Potter) o por una serie que comence a ver hace una semana. No se preocupen, no he abandonado la historia._

_Dejen un review._

_-Lobo Sombra _


	18. El principio del fin

Capítulo 18

Cuando me despierta más tarde, lo primero que noto es el olor a queso de cabra. Tiene en la mano medio panecillo untado con el queso cremoso y cubierto de rodajas de manzana.

-No te enfades -me dice-. Es que tenía que comer otra vez. Toma tu mitad.

-Oh, bien -respondo de inmediato, dándole un gran bocado. El fuerte queso grasiento sabe igual que el que hace Prim, y las manzanas están dulces y crujientes. Aaron se arropa en el saco y en menos de un minuto está roncando suavemente.

En algún momento de mi turno deja de llover, pero no poco a poco, sino de golpe. El aguacero termina y sólo quedan las gotas residuales del agua de las ramas y el torrente del arroyo que tenemos debajo, que estará a rebosar. Sale una luna llena preciosa y veo el exterior sin necesidad de ponerme las gafas. No sé si la luna es real o una proyección de los Vigilantes; recuerdo que hubo luna llena justo antes de irme de casa, porque Gale y yo la vimos salir mientras cazábamos hasta entrada la noche.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevo fuera? Supongo que hemos estado unas dos semanas en el estadio, además de la semana de preparación en el Capitolio. Quizá la luna haya completado su ciclo. Por alguna razón, deseo desesperadamente que sea mi luna, la misma que veo desde el bosque del Distrito 12; eso me daría algo a lo que aferrarme en el surrealista mundo del campo de batalla, donde hay que dudar de la autenticidad de todo.

Por primera vez me permito pensar en serio en la posibilidad de volver a casa, de volver famosa y rica a mi propia casa de la Aldea de los Vencedores. Mi madre y Prim se irían a vivir conmigo, y ya no habría que temer al hambre. Un nuevo tipo de libertad, pero, después... ¿qué? ¿Cómo será mi vida cotidiana? Antes dedicaba casi todo mi tiempo a conseguir comida; si me quitan eso, no estoy muy segura de quién soy, ni de cuál es mi identidad. La idea me asusta un poco. Pienso en Haymitch y en todo su dinero. ¿En qué se convirtió su vida? Vive solo, sin esposa ni hijos, se pasa la mayor parte del día borracho. No quiero acabar así.

-Pero no estarás sola -susurro para mis adentros.

Tengo a mi madre y a Prim. Bueno, por ahora. Y después... No quiero pensar en después, cuando Prim crezca y mi madre muera. Siempre he pensado que nunca me casaré pero... ahora no estoy tan segura, no puedo arriesgarme a traer un hijo al mundo, porque si hay algo que no te garantizan como vencedor es la seguridad de tus hijos. Los nombres de mis niños entrarían en las urnas de la cosecha con los de todo el mundo, y juro que no dejaré que eso suceda.

El sol sale al fin, y su luz entra por las grietas e ilumina la cara de Aaron. ¿En quién se transformará si volvemos a casa? "_Al menos, seremos amigos_", pienso. Nada cambiará el hecho de que aquí nos hemos salvado la vida el uno al otro y, además, siempre será mi ángel guardián. Buenos amigos. Sin embargo, cualquier cosa que vaya más allá de eso... Siento cómo los grises ojos de Gale me observan desde el Distrito 12 mientras observo a Aaron. Aaron menciono que yo le gusto a Gale. ¿Qué pensara de mí, ahora? ¿Qué pensara de nosotros? ¿Lo aceptara o hará una locura, como intentar separarnos?

Como me siento incómoda, tengo que moverme; me acerco a Aaron y le sacudo el hombro. Él abre los ojos con aire soñoliento y, cuando se fijan en mí, me acerca para darme un largo beso.

-Estamos perdiendo tiempo de caza -digo cuando por fin me suelto.

-Yo no diría que esto sea perder el tiempo- asegura; se levanta y se estira con ganas-. Entonces, ¿cazamos con el estómago vacío para estar más alerta?

-Nosotros no. Nosotros nos atiborramos para tener más energía.

-Cuenta conmigo -responde él, aunque veo que le sorprende que divida el resto del estofado con arroz y le pase un plato lleno-. ¿Todo esto?

-Lo repondremos hoy- le aseguro, y los dos nos lanzamos sobre la comida. Aunque esté fría, sigue siendo una de las mejores recetas que he probado.

Después de guardarlo todo y salir de la cueva, nos ponemos serios. Es como si los últimos días, bajo el cobijo de las rocas, la lluvia y la obsesión de Cato con Thresh, hubiesen sido un respiro, una especie de vacaciones. Ahora, aunque el día está soleado y hace calor, los dos sentimos que hemos vuelto a los juegos. Le paso a Aaron mi cuchillo, y él se lo mete en el cinturón como el resto y su espada. Mis últimas siete flechas (de las doce que tenía sacrifiqué tres en la explosión y dos en el banquete) están demasiado solas en el carcaj. No puedo permitirme perder más.

-Ya nos estará buscando -dice Aaron-. Cato no es de los que se sientan a esperar a que aparezca la presa.

-Si está herido...

-Da igual. Si puede moverse, estará de camino.

Con la lluvia, el arroyo se ha desbordado varios metros por ambas orillas. Nos detenemos a reponer agua y compruebo las trampas que dejé hace algunos días: vacías. No es de extrañar, teniendo en cuenta el tiempo que ha hecho.

-Si queremos comida, será mejor que regresemos a mi anterior territorio de caza.

-Tú decides.

Los cantos rodados se convierten en rocas que, poco a poco, pasan a ser guijarros y después, para mi alivio, volvemos a las agujas de pino y la suave inclinación de la tierra del bosque.

Es muy extraño, no hemos encontrado ni una presa desde la cueva a mi antiguo campamento con Rue. Sieto que es un desperdicio que ambos estemos aquí, cuando podríamos repartirnos el trabajo. n. Lo ideal sería dejar a Peeta con una tarea sencilla de recogida de raíces y largarme a cazar, aunque así se quedaría solo y, las lanzas de Cato. Lo que en realidad me gustaría es intentar esconderlo en algún lugar seguro, irme de caza y volver para recogerlo; me da la sensación de que su ego no va a aceptar la sugerencia.

-Katniss, tenemos que separarnos. No ha aparecido ni una presa, estamos perdiendo tiempo. Enséñame qué plantas tengo que recoger y así los dos resultaremos útiles.

-No, si Cato viene y te mata.

Intenté decirlo en tono amable, pero ha sonado como si pensara que es un debilucho.

-Puedo manejar a Cato -responde, sorprendiéndome con su risa-. Ya he luchado antes contra él. ¿Cómo crees que entre a la manada de profesionales?

-¿Y si trepas a un árbol y haces de vigía mientras cazo? -pregunto

-¿Y si me enseñas qué puede comerse por aquí y tú te vas a conseguir un poco de carne? -responde, imitándome-. Además, la última vez que cazamos juntos, no salió muy bien que digamos.

Me sonrojo ante el recuerdo y aparto la mirada. Suspiro y le enseñó qué raíces puede desenterrar. Está claro que necesitamos comida, porque una manzana, dos panecillos y un trozo de queso del tamaño de una ciruela no nos van a durar mucho. Me quedaré cerca y rezaré porque Cato esté muy lejos.

Lo enseño a silbar (no una melodía, como la de Rue, sino un silbido sencillo de dos notas) para que podamos decirnos que seguimos vivos. Por suerte, se le da bien, así que lo dejo con la mochila y me voy.

Con la tranquilidad de oírlo silbar de vez en cuando, me alejo un poco más y pronto tengo dos conejos y una ardilla gorda. Decido que con eso basta; puedo poner algunas trampas y quizá pescar algo, lo que, sumado a las raíces de Aaron, nos valdrá por ahora.

Al volver sobre mis pasos me doy cuenta de que llevamos un rato sin intercambiar señales. Cuando silbo y veo que no recibo respuesta, echó a correr y llego a la mochila y el montón de raíces en un segundo. Ha puesto el cuadrado de plástico en el suelo y, encima, bajo el sol, una capa de bayas. Pero ¿dónde está?

-¡Aaron! -grito, presa del pánico-. ¡Aaron!

Me vuelvo al oír un movimiento de arbustos y estoy a punto de ensartarlo con una flecha. Por suerte, aparto el arco en el último segundo y la flecha se clava en el tronco de un roble, a su izquierda. Él retrocede de un salto.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? -exclamo, porque mi miedo sale convertido en rabia-. ¡Se supone que tienes que estar aquí, no corriendo por el bosque!

-Encontré unas bayas arroyo abajo -responde; está claro que no entiende mi enfado.

-Silbé. ¿Por qué no respondiste?

-No lo oí, supongo que el agua hace demasiado ruido.

Se acerca y me pone las manos en los hombros. Entonces me doy cuenta de que estoy temblando.

-¡Creía que Cato te había matado! -le digo, casi a gritos.

-No, estoy bien. -Me rodea con sus brazos, pero no respondo-. ¿Katniss?

-Si dos personas acuerdan una señal, tienen que quedarse dentro de su alcance -insisto, apartándolo, intentando ordenar mis sentimientos -. Porque si uno de los dos no responde, es que tiene problemas, ¿vale?

-¡Vale!

-Vale, porque eso es lo que le pasó a Rue... ¡y la vi morir! -Le doy la espalda, me acerco a la mochila y abro una botella de agua nueva, aunque todavía me queda en la mía. Sin embargo, no estoy preparada para perdonarlo. Veo la comida: no han tocado los panecillos y las manzanas, pero alguien ha estado picoteando el queso-. ¡Y has comido sin mí!

La verdad es que no me importa, sólo quiero tener otra cosa por la que enfadarme.

-¿Qué? No, yo no he sido.-Oh, entonces supongo que las manzanas se han comido el queso.

-No sé qué se ha comido el queso -responde Aaron, pronunciando las palabras despacio y con cuidado, como si intentase no perder los nervios-, pero no fui yo. He estado en el arroyo, recogiendo esto- dice, acercando su mano.

Me inclino, cojo unas pocas y las muevo entre los dedos. Recuerdo la voz de mi padre: _"Éstas no, Katniss, nunca. Son jaulas de noche, estarías muerta antes de que te llegaran al estómago"._

Justo en ese instante, suena el cañonazo. Me vuelvo rápidamente, temiendo ver a Aaron en el suelo, pero él se limita a arquear las cejas. El aerodeslizador aparece a unos noventa metros: está llevándose lo que queda del demacrado cuerpo de la Comadreja.

-Estas son…-comienzo a decir

-Jaulas de la noche- termina de decir por mí-. Lo sé, tuve un encuentro con ellas antes.

-¿Porque las recogiste?

-Engañaron a la Comadreja, ¿no? Talvez podamos engañar a Cato.

Busco el saquito de cuero del chico del Distrito 1 y lo lleno de bayas. Lo cuelgo en mi cinturón. Estamos a tan solo un paso de llegar al Distrito 12.

-Vamos a hacer un fuego ahora mismo -digo, empezando a recoger ramas y arbustos.

-¿Estás lista para enfrentarte a él?

-Estoy lista para comer. Será mejor que cocinemos mientras podamos. Sí, sabe que estamos aquí, pues lo sabe, pero también sabe que somos dos y seguramente supone que hemos cazado a la Comadreja. Eso significa que estás recuperado, y el fuego le dice que no nos escondemos, que lo invitamos a venir. ¿Tú vendrías?

-Probablemente no.

Aaron es un mago de las hogueras y consigue hacer prender la madera húmeda. En un momento tenemos los conejos y la ardilla asándose, y las raíces envueltas en hojas cociéndose en las ascuas. Nos turnamos para recoger vegetales y estar pendientes de la aparición de Cato, aunque, como yo suponía, no aparece. Cuando se termina de hacer la comida, la empaqueto casi toda y nos quedamos con una pata de conejo cada uno, para ir comiéndonosla por el camino.

Quiero meterme más en el bosque, trepar a un buen árbol y acampar, pero Aaron se resiste.

-No soy capaz de trepar como tú, y no creo que las ramas aguanten mi peso combinado con el tuyo.

-No es seguro quedarse en campo abierto.

-¿No podemos volver a la cueva? Está cerca del agua y es fácil defenderla.

Suspiro. Aaron no pide mucho; ha obedecido mis instrucciones durante todo el día y estoy segura de que, si la situación fuese la inversa, no me haría pasar la noche en un árbol. Caigo en la cuenta de que hoy no he sido muy amable con él: le he gritado por desaparecer.

Me acerco y le doy un beso.

-Claro, vamos a la cueva.

-Bueno, no ha sido tan difícil -responde él, contento y aliviado.

Cuando llegamos a nuestro destino, estamos arrastrando los pies y el sol ha bajado mucho en el horizonte. Llenamos las botellas de agua y subimos la pequeña cuesta a nuestra guarida. Preparo una buena cena, pero, a la mitad, Aaron empieza a cabecear. Así que le ordeno que se meta en el saco de dormir y aparto el resto de su comida para cuando se despierte. Él se duerme en un segundo, y yo lo tapo hasta la barbilla y le doy un beso en la frente, no para el público, sino para mí, porque me siento muy agradecida de que siga aquí y no muerto junto al arroyo, como creía.

El cielo se ilumina con el sello, y veo a la Comadreja brillar y desaparecer del mundo para siempre. Aunque no lo ha dicho, creo que Aaron no se siente bien por haberla matado, por muy esencial que fuese. ¿Cómo se habrá sentido después del matar al chico del 9? ¿A la chica del 8? Esa chica que fue a rematar. Me pregunto qué pasó por su cabeza en esos momentos.

A pesar del cansancio, tengo la mente despierta, así que dejo que Aaron duerma un poco más de lo que le corresponde. De hecho, el cielo ha empezado a teñirse de un gris suave cuando le sacudo el hombro. Él se despierta, casi sobresaltado.

-He dormido toda la noche. No es justo, Katniss, deberías haberme despertado.

-Dormiré ahora. Despiértame si pasa algo interesante -respondo, estirándome y metiéndome en el saco.


	19. ¿Qué hay de las promesas?

Capítulo 19

Al parecer no sucede nada interesante, porque, cuando abro los ojos, la ardiente luz de la tarde entra a través de las rocas.

-¿Alguna señal de nuestro amigo? -pregunto.

-No, no se está dejando ver, y eso resulta inquietante.

-¿Cuánto tiempo crees que nos queda hasta que los Vigilantes nos obliguen a juntarnos?

-Bueno, la Comadreja murió hace casi un día, así que la audiencia ha tenido tiempo de sobra para hacer apuestas y aburrirse. Supongo que podría suceder en cualquier momento.

-Sí, tengo la sensación de que será hoy -respondo; después me siento y contemplo el pacífico paisaje-. Me pregunto cómo lo harán -Aaron guarda silencio. La verdad es que no hay respuesta posible-.

Bueno, hasta que lo hagan, no tiene sentido desperdiciar un día de caza, aunque deberíamos comer todo lo posible, por si nos metemos en problemas.

Aaron empaqueta nuestro equipo mientras yo preparo una gran comida: el resto de los conejos, raíces, verduras, los panecillos con el último trocito de queso. Lo único que dejo en reserva es la ardilla y la manzana.

Dejar la cueva es como cerrar un capítulo; no sé por qué, pero creo que no pasaremos otra noche en el estadio. De una forma u otra, vivos o muertos, me da la impresión de que saldré de aquí hoy mismo. Me despido de las rocas con una palmadita y nos dirigimos al arroyo para pregunto si podremos darle un fregado rápido a nuestra ropa cuando lleguemos al arroyo... o a lo que antes era el arroyo. Ahora es un lecho completamente seco. Lo toco.

-Ni siquiera un poco húmedo, tienen que haberlo drenado mientras dormíamos -digo.

-El lago -dice Aaron-. Ahí quieren que vayamos.

-Tienes razón, nos llevan al lago -reconozco. Un sitio donde no te puedes esconder, donde tendrán garantizada una lucha sangrienta a muerte sin nada que les tape la vista-. ¿Quieres ir directamente o esperar a que nos quedemos sin agua?

-Vámonos ahora que estamos descansados y hemos comido. Acabemos con esto de una vez.

Nos quedamos quietos un momento, abrazados, sintiendo nuestros cuerpos, el sol y el murmullo de las hojas a nuestros pies. Después, sin decir palabra, nos separamos y nos dirigimos al lago.

Como nos ponemos en marcha tarde, llegamos a la llanura a primera hora de la noche. No hay ni rastro de Cato, ni de nada que no sea la Cornucopia dorada brillando bajo los últimos rayos de sol. Por si Cato decide hacernos un truco a lo Comadreja, rodeamos la Cornucopia para asegurarnos de que está vacía. Después, obedientes, como si siguiésemos instrucciones, nos acercamos al lago y llenamos los contenedores de agua.

Nos sentamos junto al lago, a plena vista; no tiene sentido ocultarse ahora. En los árboles a la orilla de la llanura veo revolotear a los sinsajos; se lanzan melodías los unos a los otros como si fueran pelotas de colores. Abro la boca y canto la canción de cuatro notas de Rue. Noto que se callan, curiosos al oír mi voz, y esperan a que cante algo más. Repito las notas. Un primer sinsajo imita la melodía, después otro y, finalmente, todo el bosque se llena del mismo sonido.

Durante un momento me limito a cerrar los ojos y escuchar, hipnotizada por la belleza de la canción. Entonces, algo interrumpe la música, la melodía se rompe en líneas irregulares e imperfectas, y unas notas discordantes se entremezclan con ella. Las voces de los sinsajos se convierten en un chillido de advertencia.

Nos ponemos en pie de un salto, Aaron con la espada en la mano y yo preparada para disparar y Cato sale de los árboles y corre hacia donde estamos. No tiene lanza; de hecho, lleva las manos vacías, pero va directo por primera flecha le da en el pecho e, inexplicablemente, rebota en él.

-¡Tiene alguna clase de armadura! -le grito a Aaron.

Y se lo grito justo a tiempo, porque tenemos a Cato encima. Me preparo, pero él se estrella contra nosotros sin intentar frenar antes. Por los jadeos y el sudor que le cae de la cara amoratada, sé que lleva mucho tiempo corriendo, pero no hacia nosotros, sino huyendo de algo. ¿De qué?

Examino el bosque justo a tiempo de ver cómo la primera criatura entra en la llanura de un salto. Mientras me vuelvo, veo que se le unen otras seis. Después salgo corriendo a ciegas detrás de Cato sin pensar en nada que no sea salvar el pellejo.

Cato ha salido pitando hacia la Cornucopia, así que lo sigo sin planteármelo. Si él cree que es el lugar más seguro, ¿quién soy yo para decir lo contrario?

Empiezo a trepar la Cornucopia con pies y manos. La superficie de oro puro ha sido diseñada para parecer el cuerno tejido que llenamos durante la cosecha, así que hay pequeñas crestas y costuras a las que agarrarse, pero, después de un día bajo el sol del campo de batalla, el metal está tan caliente que me salen ampollas en las manos.

Cato está tumbado de lado en lo alto del cuerno, unos seis metros por encima del suelo, jadeando para recuperar el aliento mientras se asoma al borde, sintiendo arcadas. Es mi oportunidad para acabar con él; si me detengo a media subida y cargo otra flecha…

Aaron empieza a subir con dificultad, no sólo por culpa de la pierna, sino de la espada que lleva en la mano. Disparo una flecha que le da en el cuello al primer muto que pone las patas sobre el metal. Al morir, la criatura se estremece y, sin querer, hiere a varios de sus compañeros. Entonces le puedo echar un buen vistazo a las uñas: diez centímetros y afiladas como cuchillas.

Aaron llega a mis pies, así que lo cojo del brazo y lo subo. Entonces recuerdo que Cato está esperando arriba y me vuelvo rápidamente, pero sigue tirado en el suelo, con retortijones y, al parecer, más preocupado por los mutos que por nosotros. Tose algo ininteligible; los ruidos de bufidos y gruñidos de las mutaciones no me ayudan.

Los mutos empiezan a reagruparse. Al unirse, se levantan y se yerguen fácilmente sobre las patas traseras, lo que les da un aspecto humano. Meten el hocico en el cuerno, olisqueando y lamiendo el metal, arañando la superficie con las patas y lanzándose gañidos agudos. Debe de ser su medio de comunicación, porque la manada retrocede, como si quisiera dejar espacio; entonces, uno de ellos, un muto de buen tamaño con sedosos rizos de vello rubio, toma carrerilla y salta sobre el cuerno. Sus patas traseras tienen una fuerza increíble, porque aterriza a tres metros escasos de nosotros y estira los rosados labios para enseñarnos los dientes.

Antes de poder decir nada, los mutos inician un nuevo asalto al cuerno. Se han dividido en dos grupos en los laterales y están usando sus fuertes patas traseras para lanzarse sobre nosotros. Un par de dientes se cierran a pocos centímetros de mi mano y oigo gritar a Peeta; siento el tirón de su cuerpo, el peso de chico y muto arrastrándome hacia el borde. De no ser por mi brazo, él habría acabado en el suelo, pero, tal como está la cosa, necesito toda mi fuerza para mantenernos a los dos en el extremo curvo del cuerno; y vienen más tributos.

-¡Mátalo, Peeta, mátalo! -le grito y, aunque no veo qué pasa exactamente, sé que tiene que haber atravesado a la criatura, porque no tiran tanto de mí. Logro subirlo de nuevo al cuerno y nos arrastramos a la parte alta, donde nos espera el menos malo de nuestros problemas.

Cato todavía no se ha puesto en pie, aunque respira con más calma y pronto estará lo bastante recuperado para atacarnos y lanzarnos al suelo para que nos maten. Siento alivio por un instante, porque parece que por fin estamos fuera del alcance de los mutos. Voy a volverme para enfrentarme a Cato cuando alguien aparta a Aaron de mi lado; estoy convencida de que la manada lo ha cogido, hasta que su sangre me salpica la cara.

Cato está delante de mí, casi al borde del cuerno, y tiene a Aaron agarrado con una llave por el cuello, pero no lo está ahogando. Apunto con una de mis últimas dos flechas a la cabeza de Cato, sabiendo que no tendría ningún efecto ni en el tronco ni en las extremidades; ahora veo que lleva encima una malla ajustada de color carne, algún tipo de armadura de gran calidad del Capitolio. ¿Era eso lo que contenía su mochila en el banquete? ¿Una armadura para defenderse de mis flechas?

-Dispárame y él se cae conmigo -dice Cato.

Tiene razón, si lo derribo y cae sobre los mutos, Aaron morirá con él. Estamos en tablas: no puedo disparar a Cato sin matar también a Aaron; él no puede matar a Aaron sin ganarse una flecha en el cerebro. Nos quedamos quietos como estatuas, buscando una salida.

-No la metas en esto. Esto es entre tú y yo- dice Aaron, con voz pausada-. Hay que pelear. Tú y yo. Un duelo de espadas a muerte.

Eso parece captar su atención. Suelta su agarre y lo empuja unos metros. Parece que también tiene la atención de los Vigilantes porque los mutos se reagrupan y desaparecen entre los arboles del bosque. Claro que sí, este sería un final aún más dramático y mucho más sangriento.

-¿Cuáles son las reglas?- Cato pregunta

-No hay reglas. Es muy simple. El perdedor muere y el ganador tiene la oportunidad de regresar a su distrito.

-¿Qué hay de ella?- pregunta, señalándome-. ¿Cómo garantizas que no me matara mientras que peleamos? Haz que lo prometa.

-Katniss- dice, volteándome a ver-. Promételo.

-No puedes obligarme a promételo… ¿Qué de hay de su trato? ¿Su promesa? La de protegerme- digo, desesperada.

-El trato no aplica cuando te tiene que salvar de sí mismo. Es imposible-dice riéndose, aunque yo no le veo nada de gracia.

-Tiene que haber otra manera- insisto.

-No la hay, así que promételo.

-Lo prometo- susurro.

Dicho esto, ambos bajan de la Cornucopia con solo su espada. Cato se quitó la armadura a petición de Aaron y yo me quede en la cima de la Cornucopia, petición de Cato. Se alejan unos cinco metros y ambos desenfundan sus armas. Listos para luchar.

_Aquí__les dejo otro capitulo. Los dejare con un poco de suspenso, porque soy mala **risa malvada**. Este es el penúltimo el capitulo,como ha pasado el tiempo. Ya estoy haciendo planes para mi versión de En llamas, donde habrá otras pequeñas sorpresitas. Estoy casi segura de que ninguno se la va esperar. En fin... ya saben lo de siempre dejen un review dejando sus pensamientos. ¿Que creen que pasara en el próximo capitulo? ¿Aaron vivirá? ¿Acaso Katniss mantendrá su promesa?_

_-Lobo Sombra_


	20. Gran Final

Capítulo 20

Ahí están ambos, sin tocarse, esperando que el otro de el primer golpe. No sé cuánto tiempo están caminando en círculos, pero Cato es el primero en perder la paciencia.

Da un fuerte golpe que Aaron apenas es capaz de bloquear. Cato sonríe triunfante y lo ataca de nuevo, esta vez dejándole un corte en el brazo. Aaron contraataca, haciendo que Cato se pierda el balance, dándole la oportunidad de hacerle un corte a Cato en la pierna. Así sigue la pelea, Cato atacando y Aaron esperando una oportunidad en la que este distraído para lastimarlo. La pelea es violenta, después de unos minutos, ambos contrincantes están exhaustos y heridos.

Cato tiene un feo corte en la pierna, que le sangra a chorros. También tiene unas heridas por todo el cuerpo, pero ninguna es muy grave. Aaron por el otro lado, parece que está apunto de desmayarse. Esta pálido, su brazo sangra de una manera preocupante, y su cortadura en la frente lo esta cegando. Su cuerpo le sangra más que nunca.

Ambos se detienen casi al mismo tiempo. Sus frentes están llenas de sudor por el esfurzo. Se examinan las heridas. Cato voltea a ver a Aaron, que todavía examina sus heridas, y aprovecha para rematar.

La imagen es horrorosa. La espada de Cato ha atravesado por completo el abdomen de Aaron. Se puede ver como la punta de la espada sobresale por su espalda. Escucho un grito lejano, me toma segundos en darme cuenta de que la que grito fui yo. Siento como si el mundo se derrumbara. No puedo moverme, no puedo hacer nada. Solo puedo mirar la escena ante mí.

Cato da unos pasos atrás para ver lo que ha hecho. Aaron tiene un expresión de… sorpresa, tristeza, dolor, todo junto. Toma la empuñadura de la espada y poco a poco la saca de cuerpo. Yo sigo sin poder creerme lo que está pasando. Aaron cae de rodillas al suelo, para luego tumbarse boca arriba en suelo. Cato sigue sin saber qué hacer. Entonces empieza a decir algo que no me esperaba: _Lo siento_. Repite lo siento, una y otra vez. Toma su cara entre sus manos y da vueltas de un lado al otro, gritando lo siento cada vez más alto. Si no lo supiera que es profesional, pensaría que está llorando.

Toma su espada, limpia la sangre de Aaron en el pasto y me voltea a ver. Observa a Aaron una última vez antes de caminar en mi dirección. Se está acercando cada vez más, con un paso lento, y yo no sé qué hacer. Busco el arco a ciegas, sin apartar la mirada de Cato. Enojo empieza a llenar me ser, el mato a Aaron y yo lo voy a matar a él. Justo cuando va a empezar a trepar por la Cornucopia algo lo detiene, lo arranca del cuerno metálico y lo tira al suelo.

Aaron.

Con sus últimas fuerzas, atraviesa el pecho de Cato, causándole la muerte inmediata. El cañonazo suena y por fin todo acaba. Bajo corriendo de la Cornucopia y me reúno con él. En el momento que lo iba a tocar se desmaya. Todos nuestros suministros y mochilas siguen junto al lago, donde las dejamos cuando huimos de la manada. No tengo vendas, ni nada con lo que taponar el flujo de sangre de su abdomen o su brazo. Aunque estoy temblando de frío, me arranco la chaqueta, me quito la camisa y me vuelvo a colocar la chaqueta lo antes posible. Han sido unos segundos, pero el frío hace que me castañeteen los dientes sin que pueda controlarlos.

Aaron tiene la cara gris a la pálida luz de la luna. Recupera su conciencia. Lo obligo a tumbarse antes de tocarle la herida; no bastará con una venda. He visto a mi madre poner torniquetes unas cuantas veces, así que intento imitarla. Corto una manga de la camisa, se la enrollo dos veces justo por debajo del pecho y ato un medio nudo. Como no tengo ningún palo, cojo mi última flecha y la introduzco en el nudo, apretándolo todo lo que me atrevo. Es arriesgado, pero, ¿qué otra opción me queda? Vendo la herida con el resto de mi camisa y me tumbo a su lado.

-No te duermas -le digo.

Aunque no sé bien si es el protocolo médico correcto, me aterroriza que se duerma y no vuelva a despertarse.

-¿Tienes frío? -me pregunta.

Se baja la cremallera de la chaqueta y me meto dentro con él. Así se está un poco mejor, compartimos el calor de nuestros cuerpos dentro de mi doble capa de chaquetas, pero la noche es joven y la temperatura seguirá descendiendo. Siento como su sangre se empieza a pegarse a mi cuerpo. La camisa no es suficiente para tapar le hemorragia. Todavía puedo sentir cómo la Cornucopia se congela, a pesar de que ardía cuando subimos.

Las horas siguientes son las peores de mi vida, lo que, si una se para a pensarlo, ya es decir mucho. Ahora ningún telespectador podrá despegarse de la pantalla. Desde el punto de vista de los Vigilantes, esto es lo último en espectáculos. Los amantes trágicos luchando por sobrevivir.

La cosa sigue y sigue, y, al final, me llena la cabeza borrando recuerdos y esperanzas de sobrevivir, borrándolo todo salvo el presente, que empieza a parecerme eterno. Nunca existirá otra cosa que no sea este frío, este miedo de perder a Aaron para siempre.

Aaron empieza a adormecerse y, cuando cabecea, me pongo a chillar su nombre cada vez más alto, porque, si se muere y me deja sola, sé que me volveré completamente loca. Está esforzándose, seguramente más por mí que por él, y le resulta difícil, porque desmayarse sería su forma de huir del dolor. Sin embargo, el subidón de adrenalina que me corre por el cuerpo me impediría dormirme, así que no puedo dejar que lo haga él. No puedo.

La única señal del paso del tiempo está en el cielo, en el sutil movimiento de la luna. Aaron me la señala e insiste en que observe su avance y, a veces, por un momento, siento una chispa de esperanza antes de que la desesperación de la noche me envuelva de nuevo.

Al final lo oigo susurrar que el sol está saliendo. Abro los ojos y veo que las estrellas se difuminan a la pálida luz del alba. Además, veo lo pálida que está la cara de Aaron, el poco tiempo que le queda, y sé que tengo que llevarlo de vuelta al Capitolio.

Esperamos a que llegue el aerodeslizador para llevarse los restos de Cato, a que suenen las trompetas de la victoria, pero nada.

-¡Eh! -grita Peeta al aire-. ¿Qué está pasando? -La única respuesta es el parloteo de los pájaros al despertarse-. Quizá sea por el cadáver, quizá tengamos que apartarnos.

Intento recordar si hay que apartarse del último tributo muerto. Tengo el cerebro demasiado embrollado para estar segura, pero ¿qué otra cosa podría ser?

-Vale, ¿crees que puedes llegar hasta el lago? -le pregunto.

-Creo que será mejor que lo intente.

Si yo tengo las extremidades tan rígidas, ¿cómo puede moverse Aaron? Me levanto la primera, y doblo y agito brazos y piernas hasta encontrarme en condiciones de ayudarlo a levantarse. Conseguimos llegar al lago, aunque no sé cómo, y recojo un poco de agua fría para Aaron.

Un sinsajo emite un largo silbido bajo y se me llenan los ojos de lágrimas cuando aparece el aerodeslizador y se lleva a Cato. Ahora vendrán a por nosotros, y podremos irnos a casa.

Sin embargo, sigue sin haber respuesta.

-¿A qué están esperando? -pregunta Aaron débilmente.

-No lo sé.

No sé a qué se deberá el retraso, pero no soporto seguir viéndolo perder sangre. La voz de Claudius Templesmith retumba en el estadio.

-Saludos, finalistas de los Septuagésimo Cuartos Juegos del Hambre. La última modificación de las normas se ha revocado. Después de examinar con más detenimiento el reglamento, se ha llegado a la conclusión de que sólo puede permitirse un ganador. Buena suerte y que la suerte esté siempre de vuestra parte.

Un pequeño estallido de estática y se acabó. Me quedo mirando a Aaron con cara de incredulidad hasta que asimilo la verdad: nunca han tenido intención de dejarnos vivir a los dos. Los Vigilantes lo han planeado todo para garantizar el final más dramático de la historia, y nosotros, como idiotas, nos lo hemos tragado.

-Si te paras a pensarlo, no es tan sorprendente -dice Aaron en voz baja.

Lo observo ponerse en pie a duras penas. Se mueve hacia mí, como a cámara lenta, sacándose la espada del cinturón...

Antes de ser consciente de lo que hago, tengo el arco cargado y apuntándole al corazón. Arquea las cejas y veo que su mano ya estaba camino de tirar el cuchillo al lago. Suelto las armas y doy un paso atrás, con la cara ardiendo de vergüenza.

-No -me detiene-, hazlo.

Aaron se acerca cojeando y me pone las armas de nuevo en las manos.

-No puedo. No lo voy a hacer.

-Hazlo, antes de que envíen otra vez a esos animales o a otra cosa.

-Pues dispárame -respondo, furiosa, devolviéndole las armas con un empujón-. ¡Dispárame, vete a casa y vive con ello!

Mientras lo digo, sé que la muerte aquí, ahora mismo, sería más fácil que seguir viviendo.

-Sabes que no puedo -dice él, tirando las armas-. Vale, de todos modos yo seré el primero en morir.

Se arranca la venda de la del abdomen, eliminando la última barrera entre su sangre y la tierra.

-¡No, no puedes suicidarte!

Intento pegarle la venda en la herida, desesperada.

-Katniss, es lo que quiero.

-No vas a dejarme sola -insisto, porque, si muere, en realidad nunca volveré a casa, me pasaré el resto de mi vida en este campo de batalla, intentando encontrar la salida.

-Escucha -me dice, poniéndome en pie-. Los dos sabemos que necesitan a su vencedor. Sólo puede ser uno de nosotros. Por favor, acéptalo, hazlo por mí.

_"__Los dos sabemos que necesitan a su vencedor."_

Sí, lo necesitan. Sin vencedor, a los Vigilantes les estallaría todo en la cara: fallarían al Capitolio, puede que incluso los ejecutasen de alguna forma lenta y dolorosa, en directo para todas las pantallas del país.

Si morimos Aaron y yo, o si pensaran que vamos a...

Me llevo las manos al saquito del cinturón y lo desengancho. Aaronlo ve y me coge la muñeca.

-No, no te dejaré.

-Confía en mí -susurro. Él me mira a los ojos durante un buen rato, pero me suelta. Abro el saquito y le echo un puñado de bayas en la mano; después cojo unas cuantas para mí-. ¿A la de tres?

-A la de tres -responde Aaron, inclinándose para darme un beso muy dulce. Nos ponemos de pie, espalda contra espalda, cogidos con fuerza de la otra mano-. Enséñalas, quiero que todos lo vean.

Abro los dedos y las oscuras bayas relucen al sol. Le doy un último apretón de manos a Aaron para indicarle que ha llegado el momento, para despedirme, y empezamos a contar.

-Uno. -Quizá me equivoque-. Dos. -Quizá no les importe que muramos los dos-. ¡Tres!

Es demasiado tarde para cambiar de idea. Me llevo la mano a los labios y le echo un último vistazo al mundo. Justo cuando las bayas entran en la boca, las trompetas empiezan a sonar.

La voz frenética de Claudius Templesmith grita sobre nosotros:

-¡Parad! ¡Parad! Damas y caballeros, me llena de orgullo presentarles a los vencedores de los Septuagésimo Cuartos Juegos del Hambre: ¡Katniss Everdeen y Aaron Shields! ¡Les presento a... los tributos del Distrito 12!


End file.
